Circé
by Asmodee
Summary: - chapitre 6 (et oui je suis pas morte)! et bonne année à tous ! - Hermione, devenue la ténébreuse Circé, le bras droit de Voldemort, est associée sur une affaire à Draco pour le bien du sinistre lord.
1. Retrouvailles

**Circé**

Il s'agit de ma première fic alors je demande indulgence et review, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin qu'on me dise ce qui ne va pas pour m'améliorer, alors si vous ne me laissez pas de review ça ne sera jamais possible (mais non ce n'est pas du chantage).

**Disclamer** : Il se trouve que ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas, alors je les emprunte mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas certaine de les rendre en bon état.

**Résumé** : Hermione a 23 ans et elle est devenue ce qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Trouvera t'elle qui pourra la sauver ?

**Rating** : R, aussi bien pour le langage que la violence ou encore le sexe.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre I : Retrouvailles**

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Une ombre glissa à travers les arbres, imperceptible pour des yeux non prévenus, elle courait, cherchant à fuir un invisible danger. Fatiguée par sa course, elle s'arrêta un court instant pour reprendre haleine. Elle ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps elle courait, mais ça lui semblait une éternité. Elle continua son chemin en marchant cette fois, cependant elle conservait une certaine vitesse. Ses yeux ne cessaient de scruter le paysage à la recherche d'un signe, d'un bruit pour lui prouver qu'elle ne sombrait pas dans la folie que ce danger qu'elle fuyait était bien réel. Son esprit était embrumé, comme si quelque drogue altérait sa perception. Un bruit de feuille morte qui craque, elle tourna vivement la tête, essayant vainement de déceler la source de ce bruit, mais déjà le silence s'était refait oppressant.

Un vent cinglant pénétra entre les arbres et souleva ses cheveux déjà bien mal coiffés. Sa peau frissonna au contact du souffle glacial. Le bruit des feuilles mortes craquants repris, signalant la présence d'une autre personne. Mais sans interruption cette fois. Son regard se teinta de peur, elle ne savait plus où aller, le piège s'était refermé sur elle. Tout était perdu. Mais elle ne se cacherait pas, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à procurer ce plaisir à son invisible poursuiveur. Elle se planta debout, en attente de la suite, de la fin, sa fin, plus précisément. Puis elle rit, d'un rire nerveux peut-être, mais il avait une consonance diabolique et il aurait effrayé n'importe quelle créature vivante.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Encore ce rêve, toujours ce rêve, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait en avoir finit avec lui il accourait aussitôt, se chargeant de lui rappeler que ces rêves n'en seraient jamais.

Elle saisit son paquet de clopes en prit une, attrapa le briquet posé sur sa table de nuit puis alluma sa cigarette, tout en grommelant quelques injures à l'intention de ce maudit rêve. Elle se leva et tira le drap pour en envelopper sa peau nue.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Elle laissa la fumée nocive s'échapper de ses poumons pour aller se rajouter à la pollution de l'air des rues de Londres. L'air frais comme pour se venger de cette dangereuse pollueuse envoya sur sa peau nue son souffle glacial. Elle frissonna à ce contact, lui rappelant ce maudit rêve. Ou plutôt ce satané mauvais souvenir qui peuplait ses jours et ses nuits. Elle traînait depuis si longtemps ce fardeau qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à s'en débarrasser, il était en elle et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça.

Oh, elle avait bien essayé au début de s'en débarrasser. Elle avait cherchée dans tous les livres, un sort, une potion pouvant le faire disparaître, mais elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Et puis elle était même allée jusqu'à consulter les psy moldus, et à défaut de lui ôter ce souvenir traumatisant, ils avaient bien réussi à la faire rire avec leurs interprétations du pourquoi ce souvenir persistait. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il cherchait la réponse à cette question étant donné qu'elle la leur avait déjà donne. Ce souvenir datait du soir où était mort l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, et cette explication suffisait à expliquer pourquoi il restait ancrer dans sa mémoire. Elle avait finit par l'accepter et la souffrance que lui procurait ce souvenir était une habitude, elle était habituée à souffrir, mais à chaque fois ce cauchemar lui rappelait Victor, et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle le haïssait. Car elle voulait tout oublier, surtout lui.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées une voix l'interpella.

" Hermione tu ne devrais pas rester devant cette fenêtre ouverte, tu vas attraper froid. "

Mon dieu qu'elle détestait ce prénom, qui osait encore l'appeler de cette manière. Elle détourna son regard et examina celui qui avait interrompu ses pensées. Les souvenirs remontèrent et elle se souvint vaguement de la soirée d'hier soir. Elle se rappela de lui, il s'agissait d'un moldu, un ami de son enfance qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la fin de sa scolarité moldu et elle l'avait retrouvé dans le bar où elle avait échouée. Elle ne savait comment il l'avait reconnu, mais surprise de le revoir elle avait engagé la conversation et ayant quelques pulsions sexuelles à satisfaire, elle avait estimé qu'il ferait l'affaire, en effet, il n'était pas si mal.

Quoi qu'il en soit ce qu'elle détestait encore plus que le prénom que lui avait donné ses parents, c'était qu'on lui donne des ordres. Ni dieu ni maître comme dirait certain anarchistes, personne ne pouvait décider pour elle ce qu'il y avait de bien à faire. Des envies de meurtres à l'encontre de l'homme dans son lit commencèrent à la traverser. Elle imaginait déjà le sang de ce moldu couler sur le parquet, comme elle apprécierait de lire de la peur dans ce regard crétin. Elle sentait la joie que lui procurerait le fait de jouer avec sa cigarette sur la peau de cet homme insignifiant. Elle savait déjà l'extase que lui procurerait les cris de douleur. Mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle se devait de rester discrète, elle contint ses pulsions.

" Ecoutes Richard, c'est ça ? "

" Non, Christophe, je m'appelle Christophe. " Une lueur de déception passa dans ses yeux mais elle disparut bien vite.

" On s'en tape de toute manière ! Quoi qu'il en soit, saches que je fais toujours comme je l'entends alors commence pas à me prendre la tête. "

" Ok ! Zen, je t'agresses pas. "

il posa ses yeux sur elle et la détailla longuement. Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir, et non pas à cause de sa gueule de bois. Mais elle trouvait à cet homme un peu trop d'assurance, il était évident qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

" J'ai vraiment passé une soirée exceptionnelle hier soir. Si je me souviens bien, c'était aussi ton cas. "

Elle crut qu'elle allait le frapper, mais se retint. Elle ne supportait pas l'arrogance de cet homme. Elle se rappelait parfaitement les faibles performances au lit de cet homme et comment elle avait du le bouger pour qu'elle puisse atteindre l'orgasme.

" Si tu parles du moment où j'ai du t'expliquer comment me faire atteindre l'orgasme alors j'avoue que tu te trompes. J'ai plus de plaisir à me masturber. "

" Sympa ! " L'homme paraissait très énerve, elle avait touché à sa fierté masculine et visiblement il n'était pas content.

" Non, tout simplement je suis réaliste. "

" Peut-être pourrais-tu me montrer comment remonter dans ton estime ? "

Il lui lança un sourire charmeur, ou plutôt qui se voulait charmeur. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se retenir de vomir. Si il avait une belle gueule, il était vraiment crétin et n'avait aucun charme. Elle essaya de comprendre comment elle avait pu se satisfaire de ça. Quand lui revint le souvenir de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré, l'explication fut toute trouvée.

" Non ! Je vais par contre te demander d'avoir disparu quand je sortirais de ma douche et de ne jamais chercher à revenir. J'ai horreur de goûter deux fois à la même viande, surtout quand elle est avariée comme toi. "

L'homme avait les yeux remplit de fureur et une pointe de honte s'y lisait aussi. Elle savait que les hommes n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'une femme ne dépende pas d'eux, voilà pourquoi elle appréciait aussi les femmes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un penchant pour les hommes, vraisemblablement du à son éducation.

" Ah au fait, si tu cherches à me piquer ou casser quelque chose je te préviens que tu risques de le regretter très fortement, j'ai beaucoup de relations et je connais ton adresse ne l'oublis pas. 28 rue Paddington non ? "

Le visage de l'homme devint blême. Elle prenait toujours la précaution de dire ça à ses conquête, surtout depuis qu'une lui avait bousillé son appart. Elle s'était vengé bien sûr, mais elle avait mit du temps à choisir ses meubles, et elle avait horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, pendant que Christophe, ou Robert, elle ne se souvenait déjà plus, se rhabillait. Elle fit couler l'eau et quand elle fut à la bonne température elle se plaça sous le jet d'eau. Elle aimait le contact de l'eau contre sa peau le matin, c'était toujours cette sensation qui la réveillait vraiment le matin. Elle frotta le gel douche sur sa peau et lava son corps parfait. Si parfait qu'aucun être ne pouvait y résister. Elle n'était pas du genre vantarde, mais il s'agissait de la réalité, elle évoquait la beauté d'une fée, et ses heures de musculation avaient finis par lui sculpter sa silhouette parfaite, sans pour autant qu'elle ait l'air musclé. Elle avait même l'air très fragile, ce qui attirait encore plus.

Elle avait toujours eu les homme et les femmes qu'elle désirait. Et elle avait acqueri une expérience en matière de sexe que peu de gens possédait, ses mains connaissait tous les secrets pour faire succomber la personne la plus froide Ce n'était pas pour rien que son nouveau nom était Circé, personne ne lui résistait et loin de se refuser elle en profitait largement, très largement. Elle n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts ou agiter ses cheveux pour qu'ils tombent tous.

On la traitait de pute, elle ne l'ignorait pas, mais elle n'aimait pas ce terme car il n'était pas approprié. En effet elle ne se faisait jamais payer, et c'était elle qui choisissait avec qui elle couchait, les gens devaient se plier à sa volonté. Elle préférait dire qu'elle avait les moeurs libres. Libertine, elle l'était ça c'est certain et elle n'y voyait aucun mal. Pourquoi ne pas satisfaire ses envies, si on les gardaient terrées ne cherchant à les faire disparaître, c'étaient elles qui vous tuaient à petit feux. Elle satisfaisait ses pulsions pour que celles-ci ne la guide pas telle était sa philosophie, et surtout ne jamais tomber amoureuse, c'était montrer de la faiblesse..

Elle avait trop connu le mal que ça faisait de réfréner ses envies et d'être amoureuse, elle se rappela que quand elle était Hermione, la petite fille sage, elle souffrait constamment. Surtout avec Vic, il l'avait fait souffrir comme jamais elle ne l'aurait cru possible, il lui avait tout subir. Il l'avait trompée, battue, violée, martyrisée, aussi bien psychiquement que physiquement, et elle sûre de son amour elle s'était laissée faire. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, les sentiments étaient une forme de faiblesse. C'est ce que lui avait répété son mentor et elle était totalement en accord avec lui.

Elle se pressa alors, se souvenant qu'elle avait une réunion avec lui. Tom l'adorait, elle était avec lui plutôt parce qu'il était puissant, il lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le laissait croire qu'il la tenait, mais elle savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle était son bras droit et ce malgré qu'elle fut une sang de bourbe. Tous se valets en crevaient de jalousie, ils ne comprenaient pas comment il pouvait accepter une fille telle qu'elle.

D'abord il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'elle soit une femme, ils étaient pour la plupart des misogynes. De plus il ne supportait pas le fait qu'elle sache se défendre seule, et encore plus qu'elle puisse avoir des moeurs libres, pour eux, une femme n'était bonne qu'à faire le ménage. Et en plus elle n'était pas une sang pur, mais elle était si douée que Tom lui passait tout, même ses origines. Heureusement, Tom ne voulait pas que le bruit se propage de trop qu'elle était son bras droit, et ainsi elle n'avait rencontré que ses mangemorts les plus fidèle. Une belle brochette d'abruti, surtout le père Malefoy, plus crétin tu crèves.

Ils avaient tous la vision bouchée, ils avaient décidés que les moldus étaient méchants, alors il fallait tous les tuer. Ils n'avaient jamais compris qu'ils pouvaient s'avérer très utiles. Ne serais ce que pour le sexe, ils étaient plus doués pour la plupart, car il n'avait pas besoin de la magie pour se donner du plaisir. De plus si elle s'était joint a Tom, s'était aussi pour assouvir sa passion : la torture, elle aimait entendre les cris de douleur, et les moldus étaient ceux qui produisaient les plus belles complaintes. Mais elle avait finie par se lasser de ce jeu et aujourd'hui elle était surtout une espionne remarquable, elle voyageait au quatre coins du monde, cherchant des alliés, des nouveaux sorts puissants. Mais la plupart des sorts qu'elle avait trouvé intéressant elle les gardait pour elle, ainsi que de magnifiques armes eux pouvoir occultes.

Comme elle n'avait pas revue depuis longtemps le groupe des lèches botte, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien supporter une petite réunion avec eux. C'était bien histoire de faire plaisir à Tom.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Elle s'avança dans le sombre couloir de pierre des cachots, sa cape flottant autour d'elle, la capuche relevée sur sa tête. Elle se moqua mentalement du choix pour le QG, si prévisible, un sombre cachot, on se serait cru dans un mauvais film américain. Cela prouvait bien qu'elle ne s'était jamais impliqué dans leur groupe, sinon leur planque en aurait vraiment été une.

Au début elle était venue avec eux pour profiter de leur connaissance en magie noire, le peu qu'elle avait apprit à Durmstang quand elle y avait passé ses dernières années de scolarité l'avait laissé sur sa faim. Elle voulait en savoir plus, mais elle les avait vite tous dépassé, ils étaient incroyablement nul. Elle s'étonnait qu'ils soient encore vivants quand elle voyait la nullité dont ils faisait preuve. Cependant comme le moindre petit sort de magie noire ne demandant aucune sorte de grand intelligence faisait beaucoup plus mal que des sorts puissants de magie blanche, il fallait avouer qu'il était normal que les Aurors aient du mal avec ces imbéciles.

Pourtant quelques uns relevait le niveau, Malefoy père était doué, malgré sa crétinerie, il avait un don pour la magie noire. Elle avait aussi entendu que son fils se débrouillait bien, qu'il dépassait même son père en puissance, elle voulait bien le croire, Malefoy fils avait toujours eu une grande puissance bien qu'il lui ait vraisemblablement fallut du temps pour s'en rendre compte. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu depuis son départ de Poudlard, c'est à dire à la fin de la cinquième année il devaient avoir 15 ans alors. Maintenant il devait avoir 23 ans comme elle, ça faisait presque 10 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il devait avoir changé depuis le temps, cependant elle était certaine qu'il devait toujours être aussi séduisant, voir même plus. On lui avait dit qu'il faisait le même travail qu'elle, qu'il voyageait autour du monde afin d'accroître la puissance de son maître. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne l'ai jamais croisé, mais si il était si puissant qu'on le disait il finirait par faire partie du cercle de confiance de Tom et elle finirait par le voir.

Elle arriva devant la porte de la salle de réunion et entra sans même frapper, elle découvrit un groupe d'individu, qui eu lieu de cogiter sur un plan d'attaque ou autre chose normal pour des méchants pendant une réunion d'une telle importance, ils prenaient un pot. Elle ôta sa cape et leur adressa la parole étant donné qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

" Si c'était pour boire un verre, c'était pas la peine de m'inviter. Je préfère me saouler la gueule toute seule. "

" Ma chère Circé, vous êtes enfin là mon enfant. Je vous attendais avec impatience, nous fêtons le retour du fils de Lucius. Circé voici Draco, mais vous devez vous souvenir de lui, vous avez partagés quelques années le même établissement. "

Elle fut agréablement surprise, il était en effet séduisant, mais plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il était vraiment très appétissant, son visage avait prit en maturité, il avait toujours des traits fins et gracieux, mais on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il savait quel prix la vie coûtait, il avait un côté sombre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas enfant, où il faisait semblant d'être sombre pour effrayer ses camarades. L'enfant gâté semblait loin à présent, beaucoup trop loin même. Son visage trahissait qu'il avait grandit trop vite, elle croisa son regard et y vu la dureté du gris acier. Elle remarque que sa chemise était accordé à ses yeux, et on pouvait y deviner sa musculature assez puissante pour se battre mais pas trop imposante non plus. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir qui lui allait parfaitement il fallait le reconnaître, ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'un manteau dans la même matière que son pantalon et qui le mettait aussi bien en valeur que celui-ci. Elle remarque que ses cheveux n'était plus lissé comme avant, mais laissé libre ce qui lui allait beaucoup mieux d'ailleurs.

De son côté Draco avait du mal à reconnaître le rat de bibliothèque qu'il avait connu. La jeune femme face à lui était magnifique, elle avait un corps somptueux que son regard expérimenté appréciait à sa juste valeur. Ses vêtements ne cachait rien par ailleurs, son pantalon en cuir noir moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes fuselées. Le bustier en soie pourpre ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination quant à la silhouette de la jeune femme. Et son visage, il ne se souvenait pas que ses trais si fins étaient si beaux, elle avait un visage magnifique, ses yeux chocolats cernés de noir le captivait, ses lèvres pourpres appelaient au baiser. Et ses long cheveux ondulés retombaient sur son dos ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté de la vision.

" Vous ne vous dites pas bonjour. " Voldemort les sortit de leur contemplation mutuelle

" Si bien sûr, Malefoy c'est réellement un plaisir de te revoir. " Le ton se voulait ironique pour pallier le moment où elle avait été happé dans la contemplation du sorcier.

" De même Circé, ou Granger, je t'appelle comment ? " Son regard gris acier se fit arrogant.

Elle détesta son insolence, elle lui ferait payer. Elle se vengerait. Il avait beau être séduisant, il payerait, on se devait de respecter Circé. Elle effrayait les gens, et elle lui le ferait comprendre.

Ils s'évitèrent alors sciemment pendant tout le reste du temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, se jetant des regards en douce. S'observant à la dérobée pour connaître son adversaire. A midi ils furent placés en face, mais leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas du repas. 

Pendant toute la journée ils préparent un plan d'attaque pour toucher un bâtiment ministère où travaillait le fameux Harry Potter. Cela avait beau faire des années que Tom lui courrait après, mais celui-ci résistait et était toujours vivants, empêchant à chaque fois tous les plans de Tom. Cependant il ne pouvait empêcher l'augmentation du nombre de fidèles au fameux mage noir ; et il semblait qu'un jour viendrait où le nombre de mangemort dépasserait ceux des 'gentils', et ils gagneraient alors. Mais pour l'instant il en était toujours à inventer des plans stupides qui de toute façon ne fonctionnerait jamais.

Elle se rappela son ancien ami, et se sentit fière qu'il résiste autant. Elle avait beau ne pas l'avoir revu lui aussi depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il n'empêchait qu'elle admirait son courage contre Tom. Alors pourquoi s'opposer à lui, elle ne s'opposait pas réellement à lui, tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était voyager et ramener des formules inutiles à Tom, les choses les plus intéressantes finissait chez elle, dans son cabinet de travail. De plus si elle aidait aux plans, elle ne donnait jamais les idées géniales qui lui traversait l'esprit. Et pourquoi ne pas s'associer à lui alors, car ici si elle avait envie de tuer de torturer, de se conduire comme une traînée, elle le pouvait, elle était libre d'utiliser la magie noire, et elle se voyait mal redevenir la gentille Hermione qu'il connaissait. Elle aimait trop en faire à sa tête pour ça.

Se rendant compte que la réunion était terminée elle se leva.

" Circé, je t'ai réservé une petite gâterie comme tu les aime dans la salle de torture. Un moldu qui traînait trop près du cachot. "

" Merci Tom. "

" De rien, je te sentais stressé, ça va te détendre un peu. "

Elle attrapa sa cape et quitta la pièce après avoir salué Tom, sans prendre la peine de saluer le reste de la pièce.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Elle entra dans la pièce humide qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle avait passé tant de temps à se défouler ici. Elle porta son regard sur la table au milieu de la pièce, et y découvrit un pauvre homme apeuré, tremblant. Il semblait avoir uriné dans son pantalon et l'odeur s'était propagé dans la pièce. La peur faisait faire n'importe quoi aux hommes, ils devenaient prêt à tout pour sauver leur misérable existence. Et elle aimait lire l'effroi dans les pupilles de ses victimes.

Elle s'approcha de la table avec un sourire innocent. Elle prononça une formule et l'odeur désagréable disparut. Elle se rapprocha davantage, et elle lut l'hésitation dans les yeux de l'homme, il n'arrivait pas à définir si elle était une alliée ou une ennemie. Elle approcha sa main et caressa gentiment la joue du prisonnier, elle ôta alors le bandeau l'empêchant de parler.

" Merci, je ne sais comment vous remercier. " Les traits de son visage s'étaient détendus, il semblait soulagé, persuadé qu'on venait enfin le délivrer de ses terribles geôliers.

Elle observa l'homme attentivement elle hésitait encore à l'utiliser comme jouet sexuel. Mais se sentant un peu fatiguée, elle décida donc le torturer tout de suite.

" De rien, mais j'ai bien une idée de remerciements. "

" Tout ce que vous voulez, vous êtes ma sauveuse je vous suis redevable. "

" Alors dans ce cas, je vous pris de crier bien haut et fort quand je vous torturerais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les cris de souffrance ça m'excite profondément. "

L'effroi apparut dans les yeux de l'homme, qui aurait pu croire que cette jeune femme semblant si innocente était le bourreau qui allait le faire souffrir comme jamais il ne l'avait imaginé. Il était devenu incapable de lui répondre, et il ne cessait de répéter des " non, ce n'est pas possible ". Elle tournait autour de la table se demandant comment le faire souffrir. Puis ses pulsions de ce matin lui revinrent en mémoire et elle alluma une cigarette.

Elle sauta sur la table et s'assit au-dessus des hanches de l'homme, elle déchira sa chemise, ça lui rappela le souvenir de Draco et de son si beau corps, quel dommage qu'il soit si insolent, elle aurait pu s'en faire un amant génial, il aurait même peut-être tenu une semaine, ce qui était vraiment très rare chez elle. Elle s'imagina alors qu'il s'agissait du dernier rejeton de Malefoy qui était allongé au-dessus d'elle. Elle approcha sa bouche du torse de son prisonnier et se mit à le lécher. Celui-ci semblait surpris et malgré sa peur, il sentait l'excitation le gagner. Après tout une magnifique jeune femme était assise au-dessus de lui et léchait son torse.

Elle releva la tête et observa l'homme sous elle, il était plutôt mignon, et il fallait avouer que son torse était magnifique, Tom connaissait vraiment ses goûts. Quel dommage qu'elle doivent l'abîmer. Ses cheveux blonds même si ils étaient cendrés lui rappelait Draco. Elle se dit alors que sa frustration envers lui pourrait se réparer sans problème avec cette victime. Elle décida de reporter la torture à plus tard, jeta sa cigarette et recommença à lécher le torse parfait sous elle. Sentant l'homme s'exciter elle détacha ses poignets. Elle prouva encore que les hommes étaient stupides, car au lieu de s'enfuir, celui-ci serra son bourreau et entreprit de la débarrasser de son bustier. Quand le bout de tissu eut glissé à terre, comme aucun sous-vêtement ne venait le gêner, il saisit ses seins à pleine bouche, et titilla ses tétons avec sa langue.

Il se chauffèrent mutuellement assez longtemps, comme elle n'avait pas détacher ses pieds, le pantalon de l'homme avait été glissé le long des jambes. Quand l'excitation fut à son comble, elle le força à se rallonger et ils s'unirent, le rythme se fit de plus en plus rapide et un râle sorti finalement de la bouche de la sorcière. L'homme eut à peine le temps de revenir à la raison que ses poignets étaient déjà rattachés.

Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, mais la jeune femme n'en tint pas compte. Car le fait d'avoir été son amant ne changerait rien au problème. Au contraire, cet interlude lui avait donné encore plus envie de le torturer. Elle s'était rassisse au-dessus de ses hanche, et n'ayant pas remit ses vêtements leur peau se touchaient. Elle ralluma une cigarette et tira dessus. L'homme ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, mais quand la cigarette s'approcha de son torse un éclair illumina ses yeux.

" Mais tu ne vas comme même pas... "

Sa phrase fut coupée par la douleur qu'il ressentit quand la cendre brûlant rencontra sa peau. Un cri sortit de sa bouche. Et la jeune femme sourit, elle aimait ce cri, il était si beau. Elle recommença la torture puis descendit la cigarette vers la partie la plus fragile de l'homme. Et quand elle éteignit finalement sa cigarette contre le sexe de l'homme, un cri inhumain passa les lèvres de la victime et il s'arqua, cherchant à ôter ses chaînes, pour s'échapper, même si il savait que c'était impossible, il continua à bouger ses bras, essayant vainement de faire voler en éclat les chaîne le retenant. Et là le bourreau rit de plaisir. Elle se sentait puissante, en cet instant elle se sentait la puissance d'une déesse.

Mais cela ne semblait lui suffire, elle en voulait plus. Elle saisit un couteau posé sur une tablette non loin. Elle le testa contre son pouce en y piquant la pointe. Le sang s'échappa alors de son doigt et elle se mit à sucer le bout de son pouce pour faire cesser l'écoulement de son sang. Ayant vérifié qu'il était bien coupant, elle l'approcha du torse de sa victime puis commença à tracer avec une horrible lenteur des runes sur le torse de l'homme sans tenir compte de ces hurlements qui en auraient pourtant gêné plus d'un.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours adoré étudier les runes. Je les trouve magnifique et encore plus dessinée avec du sang, on sent toutes leurs puissance. "

Elle lui lança un sourire innocent, et vu que l'effroi redoublait dans les yeux de l'homme. Elle semblait déterminée à continuer ses dessins quand la prote s'ouvrit.

Elle tourna son regard en direction de l'intrus et découvrit Draco dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il la regardait avec toujours ce même air arrogant sur le visage.

" on t'as jamais dit qu'il fallait pas me déranger en séance de torture. "

" J'ai à te parler de quelque chose d'important de la part du maître. "

Elle sentit que le mot maître le faisait sourire, elle s'aperçut qu'il devait trouver le fanatisme envers Tom aussi pitoyable qu'elle le trouvait. Et en plus d'être beau, il s'avérait intelligent, elle avait de plus en plus de se jeter sur lui.

Elle descendit de la table et se rhabilla sans se presser bien conscient du regard de Draco sur elle. Pendant ce temps sa victime ne poussait plus que des râles de douleur, et le sang coulait abondamment de ses blessures. Elle prononça une formule et les blessures se refermèrent en a peine une seconde.

Quand elle passa la porte sa victime, ainsi que Draco lui lancèrent un regard étrange.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs, elle suivait Draco qui semblait savoir parfaitement où il la conduisait alors qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment pas cette partie du cachot.

" Pourquoi as-tu soigné ses blessures ? "

" J'allais pas le laisser crever, j'aime entendre la souffrance, mais je n'aime pas voir mes victimes mourir. Je ne tue que quand on cherche à me tuer et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre manière pour arrêter mon adversaire. "

" Pourtant tu n'as pas été particulièrement tendre envers lui avant. "

" Tu m'observais ? "

" Je voulais en connaître plus sur les étranges moeurs de la célèbre Circé. "

" Qu'as tu vu ? "

" Tout. "

" J'espère que de m'observer copuler a au moins pu te procurer un peu de plaisir, à défaut de s'avérer vraiment intéressant. "

Draco s'arrêta devant une porte et la fit pénétrer dedans. Il s'agissait d'un bureau assez grand, contenant un petit salon et même un lit de camp avait été dressé dans un coin, prouvant que Draco n'était pas souvent chez lui.

" J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru que Granger le rat de bibliothèque puisse devenir une telle femme. Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? "

" Tu voulais me parler affaire non ? Alors parlons affaire, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? "

" Oh tu ne veux par parler de ta vie privée ? " Elle lui lança un regard si noir qu'il n'essaya même pas d'insister. " Bon et bien, Voldemort voudrais que l'on travaille ensemble sur une affaire particulièrement dure. "

" De quoi s'agit-il ? " elle sembla subitement intéressée

" Il a entendu parler d'une épée située en Amérique du sud, cette épée serait l'objet d'une prédiction l'inquiétant grandement. Il y est annoncé, que cette épée est celle destinée à l'élu 'dont le front devrait être orné de la puissance de la foudre rappelant ainsi qu'il avait déjà affronté le mage noir et perdu beaucoup à cause de lui'. On y dit aussi que : 'l'élu aura la puissance de la forêt dans se yeux' et que 'cette épée l'aidera enfin à débarrasser la terre du mal à l'état pur'. Enfin il existe une multitude de coïncidence qui ont de quoi inquiéter ce cher Voldie. "

" Je te trouve bien désinvolte envers ton maître. Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment rallier sa cause. "

" C'est toi qui me dit ça, tu l'utilises pour combler tes caprices, tu ne le respecte même pas alors ne vient pas me reprocher de faire la même chose. "

Le chocolat rencontra l'acier, et bien que l'acier est l'habitude de soutenir les regard, là il eut du mal à rester face à ses yeux qui ne trahissait aucun sentiments. Il finit par détourner la tête et pour se donner une contenance il reprit la parole.

" Il va falloir qu'on étudie les écrits ensemble, pour savoir où aller. Et après il s'agira d'affronter les épreuves pour acquérir cette épée, car la prophétie nous prévient de leur existence, mais la traduction n'est pas encore finie et on ne sait pas encore de quoi il s'agit. Alors désolé mais tu vas devoir me supporter encore quelque temps, je proposes que l'on mette en suspens notre animosité commune, le travail avant tout. "

Elle se rapprocha de lui, plus qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre pour ne pas succomber à la succube qui ne cessait de s'approcher. Il ne pouvait reculer, c'était montrer qu'il la craignait. Il affronta donc la créature qui maintenant frôlait son corps. Elle tendit sa main et la fit glisser le long de sa chemise.

" Ca ne tiens qu'à toi que nous nous entendions bien. "

Elle se frottait maintenant contre lui et commença à caresser sa joue. Au prix d'un immense effort Draco attrapa sa main et l'ôta de son visage. Puis il retenta de défier les yeux chocolats.

" Le travail avant tout, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire. "

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Elle marchait dans les rues de Londres maintenant plongées dans la pénombre, elle marchait vite et semblait énervée. Aucun homme jusqu'ici n'avait osé se refuser à elle. Et celui-ci elle le désirait depuis son adolescence, alors elle avait du mal à accepter son refus. Elle se vengerait.

Puis son esprit revint à la mission qu'on lui avait confié, elle songea à cette épée, et si elle l'offrait à Harry en reconnaissance de leur ancienne amitié. Il méritait bien ça après tout ce qu'il avait subit. Puis elle secoua la tête pour refouler cette idée. Elle était stupide et même si elle l'avait vraiment voulue, Draco l'en empêcherai. Elle s'inquiéta, il n'était pas dans son habitude de ressentir de la sollicitude pour quelqu'un et encore moins pour le plus grand ennemi de son 'patron'. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la frustration, puis chassa bien vite ces idées de sa tête.

Elle arriva devant la porte de son immeuble, après avoir grimpé l'escalier elle retrouva avec plaisir son appartement. Elle décida de se faire couler un bain pour oublier sa journée et quand l'eau eut remplie la baignoire elle se glissa avec plaisir dans l'eau brûlante. Elle ferma les yeux, et bien vite elle s'endormit.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Une ombre glissa à travers les arbres, imperceptible pour des yeux non prévenus, elle courait, cherchant à fuir un invisible danger. Fatiguée par sa course, elle s'arrêta un court instant pour reprendre haleine. Elle ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps elle courait, mais ça lui semblait une éternité. Elle continua son chemin en marchant cette fois, cependant elle conservait une certaine vitesse. Ses yeux ne cessaient de scruter le paysage à la recherche d'un signe, d'un bruit pour lui prouver qu'elle ne sombrait pas dans la folie que ce danger qu'elle fuyait était bien réel. Son esprit était embrumé, comme si quelque drogue altérait sa perception. Un bruit de feuille morte qui craque, elle tourna vivement la tête, essayant vainement de déceler la source de ce bruit, mais déjà le silence s'était refait oppressant.

Un vent cinglant pénétra entre les arbres et souleva ses cheveux déjà bien mal coiffés. Sa peau frissonna au contact du souffle glacial. Le bruit des feuilles mortes craquants repris, signalant la présence d'une autre personne. Mais sans interruption cette fois. Son regard se teinta de peur, elle ne savait plus où aller, le piège s'était refermé sur elle. Tout était perdu. Mais elle ne se cacherait pas, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à procurer ce plaisir à son invisible poursuiveur. Elle se planta debout, en attente de la suite, de la fin, sa fin, plus précisément. Puis elle rit, d'un rire nerveux peut-être, mais il avait une consonance diabolique et il aurait effrayé n'importe quelle créature vivante.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Elle se réveilla brusquement, encore ce rêve, toujours le même rêve, et il ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Il ne variait jamais.

Elle quitta la baignoire, puis s'essuya. Après avoir passé sa nuisette elle se glissa dans les draps propres qu'elle avait changé ce matin. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, elle se laissa submerger par le sommeil, espérant vainement ne pas se réveiller en sursaut cette fois-ci.


	2. Affrontement

**Circé**

**Disclamer** : Il se trouve que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, alors je les emprunte mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas certaine de les rendre en bon état.

**Résumé** : Hermione, devenue Circé une sorcière ténébreuse, et Draco se voit forcés de travailler ensemble pour Voldemort. Ils sont à la recherche d'une épée qui permettrait à Harry de tuer Voldemort qui a été citée dans une prophétie.

**Rating** : R, aussi bien pour le langage que la violence ou encore le sexe.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Je voudrais remercier mes reviewer qui sont très gentils parce que leurs petits mots m'ont fait super plaisir et que cette suite elle est comme même un peu pour eux, même beaucoup :

**Hedwige** : Merci, c'est vraiment trop gentil je ne sais plus où me mettre. Quant à ton conseil pour les review merci, car j'avait pas fait attention qu'il fallait préciser qu'on acceptait les reviewers anonymes (ce qui est particulièrement crétin par ailleurs). Merci encore d'avoir été ma toute première revieweuse et gros bisous.

**Parques** : Merci pour ces compliments. Quant à l'action, il devrait en avoir plus dans les prochains chapitres car ils vont partir à la recherche de l'épée et ce serait pas drôle si personne ne cherchait à les en empêcher. Voilà, gros bisous et merci encore pour tes encouragements.

**Myley-Anne** : Alors ça y est tu l'as la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaît au moins et que tu sautes plus devant ton ordinateur. Et désolée mais Hermione elle ne couche pas avec Tom, parce que maintenant il est un peu âgé et elle est un peu exigente sur son choix de partenaires. Gros bisous et merci dpour ton enthousiasme, ça me fait très, très plaisir.

**Chari** : Ah c'est vrai que le petit Draco il est bien appétissant * soupir d'envie* on aimerait bien lui arracher sa chemise * bave, bave * Sinon grand merci pour tes compliments, et puis je suis contente que cette ténébreuse Hermione te plaise, parce que moi je prends beaucoup de plaisir à la débaucher. Gros bisous.

**katia990** : Désolée de ne pas m'attarder sur la torture dans ce chapitre, mais si ça te fait plaisir je t'en referais une petite séance dans un prochain chapitre. Quoi qu'il en soit je te remercie pour ta review et je te fais des bisous bien baveux (tu voulais de la torture et bien en voilà).

**Mathilde** : merci pour ton petit mot. Pour ce qui est d'Harry j'ai pas encore décidé mais vu que t'as l'air d'y tenir il sera pas marié ni fiancé. Mais bon, on le verra pas avant un petit moment. Gros bisous et encore merci.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre II : Affrontement**

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

L'eau coulait le long de son corps, lui procurant une sérénité qui lui avait manqué pendant sa nuit. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier cet instant. Elle aimait sentir cette sensation, et elle ne savait pourquoi. Elle serait bien restée encore un bon moment sous le jet d'eau, mais des impératifs la forcèrent à sortir de cette douche.

Elle attrapa une serviette et alors qu'elle s'essuyait avec elle songea à nouveau à son entretien d'hier avec Draco. Elle l'appelait Draco maintenant, preuve que des choses avait changé, cependant ce n'était pas le fait de l'appeler par son prénom qui faisait qu'elle était son ami. Loin de là, même très loin. Elle voulait juste le dérouter, il l'avait provoquée avec son corps si séduisant et son charme si oppressant. Et elle lui avait accordé son attention, elle s'était offerte à lui, et il n'en avait pas voulu. Une pensée lui vint, il était peut-être gay. Mais non, elle avait bien sentie son corps réagir quand elle se frottait contre lui.

Elle préféra chasser ses réflexions de sa tête sachant que cela perturberait son travail sinon. Surtout que c'était avec lui qu'elle avait rendez-vous, pour en apprendre plus sur cette mystérieuse prophétie. Il fallait dire que l'histoire de cette épée l'avait intéressé, et elle était pressée d'en savoir plus. Elle jeta un regard à la glace avant de s'habiller. Elle avait envie de changement, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien changé à ce reflet. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge encore embuée de la salle de bain. Elle avait même le temps de réaliser son idée avant de rejoindre Draco.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Elle marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas assuré, elle n'avait eut besoin que d'une seule fois pour mémoriser le trajet jusqu'au cabinet de son associé pour cette affaire. Les talons de ses bottes claquait et le long couloir vide en pierre lui en ramenait l'écho. Sa cape noire volait autour d'elle, sa capuche remontée, lui cachant le visage au cas où elle aurait trouvé un insignifiant serviteur de Tom, il ne fallait pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Et puis déjà connaître ceux en qui Tom avait une totale confiance la dégoûtait, alors connaître les autres...

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, et comme à son habitude entra sans frapper. Elle trouva Draco penché sur un vieux grimoire et il ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

" On t'as jamais appris à frapper aux porte ? "

" J'aime surprendre, j'ai horreur des gens trop prévisibles. "

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il était déjà replongé dans son livre. Elle ôta sa cape et s'avança vers la table où il travaillait. Elle attrapa une chaise et s'assit en face de lui. Elle l'observa longuement, mais il ne semblait toujours pas décidé à lui accorder un regard.

" Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt m'aider à réaliser les recherches au lieu de m'observer. Je sais que je suis beau mais c'est pas une excuse. "

Quelle arrogance, mais il fallait avouer que ça la stimulait. Elle aimait les hommes qui avait une certaine force de caractère.

" C'est seulement que je n'avais jamais vu Draco passionné par les bouquins, si je me rappelle bien tu préférais attaquer plus faible que toi, en t'étant bien assuré que tes deux molosses était là pour te couvrir si une bataille éclatait. "

Draco releva enfin la tête et croisa le regard chocolat, il y lut la moquerie et l'insolence. Elle avait gagné, il lui avait enfin accordé un regard. Il se rendit compte que la confrontation oculaire, était la chose qu'elle recherchait depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser gagner cet affrontement. C'est ainsi que des minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux ou échangent un mot.

Elle en eut marre, elle n'avait plus envie de jouer à ce jeu. Elle fit une moue boudeuse puis laissa glisser son regard sur la table où plutôt sur l'amoncellement de livres couvrant la table. Draco quant à lui n'avait toujours pas arrêté d'observer la jeune femme.

" Tes cheveux, il n'étaient pas noir avant. "

" Non, en effet, mais j'avais envie de changement. Bon, je commences par quoi. "

Draco attrapa un livre si poussiéreux qu'elle douta fortement que quelqu'un en ait parcouru les pages durant les cinquante dernières années. Puis il jeta le livre juste devant elle, et un nuage de poussière remonta jusqu'au narine de la sorcière lui arrachant un éternuement.

Mais elle ne se troubla pas devant ce manque d'amabilité, elle y était habituée. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait souvent le même comportement. Décidément elle l'appréciait de plus en plus, ça devenait urgent de l'oublier. Et elle connaissait la seule manière pour ça : le mettre dans son lit.

Pour l'instant elle se contenta d'examiner le livre, espérant y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle lut le titre : " La civilisation inca et ses prédécesseurs : Peuple de magicien ? ". Elle poussa un soupir quand elle regarda l'épaisseur du volume. Elle qui avait adoré étudier dans sa jeunesse, et qui aimait encore lire pour accroître ses connaissances, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se décourager devant ce livre. Après tout si personne ne l'avait ouvert depuis tant d'années c'est qu'il devait être particulièrement rebutant. A contre coeur elle ouvrit le livre et s'y plongea.

Cependant il s'avéra qu'elle aima ce livre, et de savoir que des peuples aujourd'hui anéanti avait constitué une puissance magique la passionna. En fait ce livre expliquait qu'il y avait de forte chance, que tous ces peuples oubliés n'ait été que des communautés très puissante. Et c'est pour ça que tous les mystères sur eux n'avaient pu être expliqué. On disait qu'il ne savait pas écrire et c'est pour ça que personne ne connaissait réellement leur histoire, seules les fresques pouvaient leur dévoiler un peu de ce mystère. Seulement comme l'expliquait l'auteur, il était sûrement probable que leur civilisation n'était pas encore éteinte et que des sorciers originaires de cette civilisation en protège le secret. En effet si des sorciers surveillaient encore activement il leur avait été possible de faire disparaître toute trace d'écriture, et de faire oublier aux gens ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre de compromettant sur le peuple inca et tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé.

Draco avait quitté depuis quelques instants sa lecture. Il détailla la jeune femme face à lui. Son visage concentré trahissait l'intérêt qu'elle trouvait dans sa lecture. Il retrouvait l'enfant dont il se souvenait, sauf que les années passées l'avait merveilleusement embellie, et il détailla chaque trait fin. Elle avait plantée uns pique dans ses cheveux ; mais des mèches d'un noir ébène s'échappaient de la coiffure. Draco tenta de graver cette image dans sa tête, il la trouvait si belle sans son air blasé. Sa contemplation fut interrompue quand l'objet de son admiration releva la tête et posa son regard dans le sien.

" Tu sais d'où viens la prophétie dont tu m'as parlé ? "

" Pourquoi ? Ca n'a pas d'importance. "

" Et bien dans ce livre ils disent que personne n'a jamais trouvé trace d'une écriture au niveau des civilisations incas et celles antérieures. Mais il rajoute qu'il est possible que des sorciers y ait empêché l'accès mais aucune preuve n'a jamais prouvé cette théorie. Donc je te repose la question, sais-tu d'où vient la prophétie écrite d'un peuple qui n'est pas censé savoir écrire ? "

Draco souligna sa perspicacité et nota qu'elle était toujours aussi intelligente, voir plus, vu que les années accumulées avaient du largement augmenter ses connaissances.

" Et bien, en réalité, lors d'un précédent voyage, je me suis retrouvé en Amérique du sud avec plusieurs mangemorts, et nous nous sommes fait attaqué par des sorciers alors que nous approchions d'un temple censé abriter un disque inca servant lors de cérémonie pour jeter des sorts à longue distance avec une grande précision. Je n'ai malencontreusement pas eu d'autre choix que de tuer un grand nombre de ces sorciers et seul un de mes compagnons a survécu. Mais quelque guerriers encore en vie nous ont amené jusqu'à leur village. Et ils nous ont présenté leur grand sage quand ils ont vu notre puissance magique. J'ai appris vaguement leur langage et au bout de quelques jours j'ai eu un entretien avec ce qu'ils appelaient leur grand chaman. Le vieil homme m'a parlé de la prophétie. Il m'a présenté des tablettes gravés en obsidiennes, je ne comprenait rien aux étranges runes. Le sage, croyant que j'étais ainsi que l'homme qui m'accompagnait les acteurs de cette prophétie, nous a remis les tablettes, ainsi qu'un jeune chaman qu'il avait formé et qui avait un don pour comprendre les runes. Mais il ne connaît pas parfaitement le langage et sa traduction n'est toujours pas finie. "

" Je ne suis jamais allée en Amérique du sud, toutes mes missions m'ont mené sur tous les continents, sauf sur celui-ci. "

Son regard se fit rêveur et Draco eut un aperçu de la petite fille qui existait encore en elle, même si elle était profondément enfouie. Oui, très profondément, car il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'innocence qu'il trouvait autrefois dans ses yeux.

" Et bien tu vas vraisemblablement avoir l'occasion d'y aller, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'on en sache plus donc qu'on se remette dans nos livres. "

" Les livres ne sont pas forcément ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour apprendre. Raconte moi plutôt ton expérience dans ces pays, tu as du en apprendre beaucoup sur ces peuples sorciers dans ce village. "

Ce disant elle referma son livre, créant un nuage de poussière qui l'atteint mais ne la fit pas éternuer cette fois-ci. Son regard montrait qu'elle attendait les paroles de Draco, mais il n'y avait rien d'impérieux dans cette attente, elle avait plus l'attitude d'une élève attendant la réponse de son professeur à sa question.

Draco se souvint de l'élève parfaite qu'il avait connue, celle qui répondait à toutes les questions, s'intéressait à tout, sauf au vol si son souvenir était bon. Même Durmstang et Krum n'avaient pu effacer ce trait de caractère. En plus d'être diaboliquement belle et très puissante, elle avait une intelligence rare. Il aurait eu du mal à croire à toutes les histoires qu'on racontait sur elle si il n'avait pas vu de ses yeux la séance de torture, et puis il y avait une lueur, une arrogance dans son regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle auparavant, ni chez aucune autre personne d'ailleurs.

Il décida de satisfaire la jeune femme face à lui et lui raconta les quelques voyages qu'il avait effectué en Amérique du sud. Certaines anecdotes la faisaient rire, et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver plus désirable encore, si belle et si dangereuse. Il aimait ça, mais il savait qu'il ne devait succomber, pour le bien de leur travail, après peut-être qu'il se laisserait tenter. Mais elle en aurait-elle toujours envie, elle paraissait si instable, et de temps en temps il percevait un peu de folie dans ses yeux.

Le temps passa vite avec les récits de Draco. Une personne vint toquer à la porte et entra avec des plateaux repas. Ils poussèrent quelques livres pour poser les plateaux et entamèrent le repas après le départ du visiteur.

" Mais je parles et toi tu ne dis rien. "

" Je n'ai pas d'expérience du terrain. "

" Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est comment tu es devenue Circé, et de quelle manière tu as laissé Hermione de côté. "

" Pas très intéressant comme histoire. "

" Ah. "

Un silence pesant s'installa, Draco mourait d'envie de connaître les détails des dernières années de la jeune femme. Elle le savait pertinemment mais elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle, et puis c'était le mystère qui l'entourait qui la rendait si séduisante aussi, donc elle voulait le préserver. Et puis elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de certaines années où elle avait été si faible, si fragile. Elle n'était plus la même et elle ne voulait pas revenir sur ce passé si douloureux.

" C'était comment Durmstang ? "

" Différent de Poudlard. "

" Tu n'es pas très loquace. "

" Et bien je ne trouve pas ça passionnant comme question. "

" Franche en plus de ça. En faitj'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais quitté ta petite vie dorée et si parfaite pour aller dans cet endroit si sinistre pour la jeune fille que tu étais. "

" Plusieurs raisons, j'avais envie de voyager, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et puis il y avait la magie noire que je voulais découvrir, ayant fait le tour de la magie blanche je voulais tenter autre chose. "

" Il me semble que tu oublis une de tes raisons. Krum y était sûrement pour quelque chose, non ? "

" Ce n'est pas ton problème. "

Si il y a quelques instants elle s'était montrée vaguement aimable et sociable, ce temps était révolu. Son regard était redevenu glacial, sa voix avait repris un ton impersonnel. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée, elle aimait garder tout pour elle.

" La célèbre Circé aurait des sentiments ? "

Draco savait parfaitement qu'il jouait avec le feu. Il savait qu'elle pouvait devenir très violente si on la cherchait trop, surtout à propos du célèbre joueur de quidditch bulgare, mais il voulait voir de lui-même où était ses limites, il aimait jouer.

" Le passé doit être oublié, depuis de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et les choses ont changé. "

Elle savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, elle avait bien essayé de l'oublier ce foutu passé, mais rien n'y faisait, elle devait vivre avec. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas avouer qu'il s'agissait pour elle d'un sujet très sensible. L'ennemi ne doit pas connaître tes faiblesses, et pour elle tout le monde était un ennemi potentiel. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment, et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

" J'ai appris pour sa mort et j'en suis désolé. "

Il avait un petit sourire qui montrait qu'il appréciait ce jeu dangereux, remuer le couteau dans la plaie jusqu'à atteindre le point de non retour. Il vit le visage de la jeune femme se crisper légèrement, mais à part ça, rien ne trahissait les pensées qui occupaient son esprit. On dit souvent que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme, mais elle, elle gardait ces fenêtres fermées.

" Moi je ne le suis plus. "

Elle avait tenue, elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à faire plaisir à ce petit péteux. Elle se rappelait tant de l'enfant gâté qui l'insupportait adolescente, il avait peut-être changé, mais il avait toujours la même arrogance. Elle ne supportait pas cette arrogance, mais en même temps cela l'excitait. Il avait du répondant, elle prendrait plaisir à le faire taire.

Draco sembla en avoir eu assez pour aujourd'hui, il déposa son plateau à terre et ouvrit un livre devant lui. Puis il se plongea dedans et il semblait passionné par ce qu'il lisait car il n'accorda plus un regard à celle qui fulminait en silence en face de lui.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Elle balança rageusement ses chaussures contre le mur, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste. Elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il l'interroge sur son passé, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Elle avait déjà assez de ce rêve, elle n'avait pas besoin en plus qu'on remue le couteau dans la plaie. Elle avait besoin de se défouler.

Elle attrapa une bouteille dans un placard, elle regarda l'étiquette : " Vodka ". Elle sourit, alla se chercher un verre et le remplit du liquide transparent. Elle s'alluma une cigarette, et goutta au plaisir si malsain de laisser la fumée nocive parcourir ses poumons. Puis elle avala le contenu du verre avec une rapidité impressionnante, elle apprécia la sensation de brûlure que provoquait le liquide à son passage. Sentir ce produit corrosif brûler son oesophage était un de ses plaisirs préférés. Elle se resservit un verre, puis sirota en allant dans sa chambre.

Elle se changea rapidement, elle se retrouva en minijupe noir en cuir et en haut elle portait un corset noir en cuir lui aussi. Ses habits lui collaient tellement qu'on aurait dit une seconde peau. Elle savait qu'elle ferait tomber n'importe qui dans cette tenue. Elle chaussa ses talons aiguilles, elle aimait la marche féline et si féminine qu'elle avait quand elle les portait. Puis après quelques autres verres et s'être remaquiller, elle sortit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait s'amuser ce soir.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Elle pénétra dans la boite sans problème. Elle commanda un verre au bar qu'elle accompagna d'un cigarette. Elle observa les gens présents, il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde. Elle savait que d'ici une heure ce serait la foule et qu'elle aurait un large choix de proie humaine moldue. Elle savait, sans tous les voir, que la majorité des regards étaient tournés vers elle, elle aimait ça, elle aimait être le centre d'attraction.

Quand la piste fut un peu plus remplie elle se décidé à se joindre aux danseurs, elle commençait à en avoir marre des dragueurs inintéressant. Elle se plaça au centre de la piste et quand elle commença à danser, les regards redoublèrent de désirs envers elle. Elle se déhanchait parfaitement au son de la musique, elle excitait sans pour autant avoir l'air d'une pute. Cette expression de plaisir que son visage reflétait la rendait encore plus désirable, elle fermait les yeux de temps en temps, vivant au rythme de la musique, elle était dans son monde. Elle aimait danser, elle pouvait ainsi s'évader.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sortant de sa transe. Elle avait envie d'un homme, ou une femme peut-être, elle hésitait encore. Cela dépendrait de ce qui lui tomberait sous la main. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un cul de mec magnifique moulé par du cuir noir, elle ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Puis alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remonter les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait ce si beau postérieur, l'homme disparut. Elle jura, puis fit une grimace. Cependant, une voix dans son oreille l'empêcha de reprendre sa recherche du propriétaire des fesses.

" Je sais que j'ai un cul magnifique, mais arrête de le regarder sinon je vais finir par me sentir gêné. "

Elle se retourna précipitamment, elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix chaude, un peu rauque.

" Draco ! "

" C'est moi l'unique, le seul. "

" Tu fais quoi sur mon terrain de chasse ? "

" C'est aussi le mien je te ferais remarquer, j'aime bien cet endroit, on trouve de tout. "

" Oui, même des gamins gâtés. "

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, de ceux qui glaçaient d'effroi n'importe qui. N'importe qui, mais pas Draco. 

" Bon, je te laisse, j'ai une proie qui m'attend. "

Son regard se dirigea vers une magnifique jeune femme blonde, au corps parfait, qui était assise à une table et semblait seule.

Elle l'observa s'éloigner vers cette fille, elle le vit l'aborder, lui faire de grands sourires. Elle ne supportait pas ça, il était pour elle, elle voulait assouvir sa soif du corps de Draco. Elle le voulait pour lui, une nuit. Peut lui importait qu'après ils doivent bosser ensemble. Elle le voulait maintenant. Et elle savait qu'il voulait la même chose, elle le sentait.

" Mademoiselle ? "

Elle voulait arracher sa chemise, lui enlever cet air arrogant. Elle voulait le violer là au milieu de cette piste noire de gens.

" Mademoiselle ? "

Elle ne supportait pas que ça soit sur la joue de cette dinde qu'il pose sa main, il voulait que ce soit sur elle. Que ce soit sur sa jambe qu'il fasse remonter sa main.

" Mademoiselle ? "

Elle se tourna furieuse vers l'homme qui dérangeait ses pensées.

" Oui ! "

Puis sa colère retomba quand elle observa son interlocuteur. Il était brun avec la peau mate, il était beau, un corps parfait et de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Qui lui rappelait un peu ceux d'Harry, mais cet homme était bien loin d'Harry, et il avait cet air dangereux dont elle raffolait.

Puis elle se remémora Draco. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur maléfique, elle avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire payer son arrogance.

" Vous voulez me parler ? "

" Et bien, ça vous dirait pas de prendre un verre. "

" Avec plaisir. "

Elle suivit l'homme tout en posant son regard sur ses fesses, qui étaient plutôt pas mal, presque aussi bien que celles de l'autre abruti.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux tables, elle choisit sciemment une près de Draco et s'assit face à lui. Quand elle arriva, Draco lui fit un sourire charmeur puis revint vite à sa proie. Celle-ci semblait envoûtée, preuve que Malefoy était lui aussi doué.

" Je me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Daniel. "

" Enchantée. "

" Et votre prénom ? "

" Circé. "

" Comme la magicienne ? "

" Oui. "

" Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes si attirante, c'est parce que vous en êtes la digne descendante. "

Drague vraiment pitoyable, mais bon il fallait avouer qu'elle ne l'aidait pas des masses. Elle n'était pas assez concentré sur ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le couple d'à côté. Draco avait l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'elle les observait, et il avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle détestait ça.

Elle fit un magnifique sourire à Daniel, oui, ça devait être ça son prénom. Et elle posa sa main sur la sienne avec un regard charmeur.

" C'est rare que les gens connaissent Circé. "

" Oui mais j'adore les mythologies grecques. "

Intelligent en plus de ça, tout compte fait que Draco ne veuille pas d'elle ce soir était un avantage. Elle avait trouvé un beau spécimen et elle allait pouvoir faire enrager Draco avec. 

Elle ôté une de ses chaussures et fit remonter son pied le long de la jambe de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci d'abord surpris se remit bien vite et lui sourit.

" Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. J'avoue que je ne suis pas habitué aux femmes entreprenantes, mais j'aime ça. "

Elle remarqua que Draco avait vu son geste, c'était à elle de lui lancer un sourire satisfait. Puis Draco s'approcha du visage de la jeune femme face à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il garda les yeux ouverts et son regard plongeait dans celui chocolat de Circé. Elle y lisait sa satisfaction, qui ne fit que grandir quand il attrapa avec sa langue le lobe de l'oreille de sa proie.

" Daniel, ça te dit pas d'aller danser. "

" Pas de problème. "

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste. La musique un peu lascive fit onduler la jeune sorcière. Elle se colla à Daniel en le regardant avec des yeux remplis de désir. Puis elle le fit se déplacer de telle manière qu'elle se retrouva face à Draco. Celui-ci semblait légèrement énervé. Elle aimait ça. Elle se déhancha d'une façon encore plus suggestive contre Daniel et passa ses mains sur ses fesses alors que sa bouche errait dans son cou.

Draco semblait vraiment plus nerveux maintenant, elle avait repris le dessus. Elle lui lança un sourire victorieux quand elle le vit se diriger vers la sortie de la boite. Puis quand il fut partit elle se décolla un peu de son cavalier et le regard remplis de désir elle lui parla.

" Ca te dit de venir visiter mon appart ? "

" Demandé comme ça je ne peux pas résister. "

Elle lui sourit, puis lui prit la main pour le mener vers la sortie. Elle allait bien s'amuser cette nuit.

Quand ils récupérèrent leurs affaires aux vestiaires, ils croisèrent Draco et sa pouf. Sa copine rigolait bêtement alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur sa nuque. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'ils étaient observés. Son regard croisa celui chocolat qu'il commençait à trop connaître. L'affrontement fut de courte durée, étant donné que le regard gris acier capitula. Il semblait ne pas apprécier les mains baladeuses du partenaire de la sorcière, ce que celle-ci apprécia avec un sourire victorieux.

Elle passa devant Draco, toujours son sourire victorieux sur les lèvres et sortit en emmenant avec elle le moldu à qui elle accordait sa soirée. Draco poussa un grognement de rage à sa sortie, et son regard se faisait haineux pour le pauvre moldu qui venait de disparaître.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

La porte claqua en se refermant. Ils ne pouvaient séparer leurs bouches, de peur de perdre l'autre peut-être. Elle poussa vivement l'homme contre le mur et embrassa rageusement son cou. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de réagir elle déchira sa chemise. Les yeux se croisèrent, brûlants de désir. Elle laissa ses mains glisser le long du torse parfait qui s'offrait à elle. Il s'avança et enleva le lacet serrant le corset. Le corset rejoint la chemise au pied du couple. Il s'approcha et laissa sa bouche découvrir le corps de sa compagne. S'arrêtant aux tétons en les titillant gentiment.

Elle passa les mains dans la brune chevelure du moldu. Puis elle le poussa vivement. Voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son partenaire elle lui prit la main et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le poussa sur le lit et le rejoint en se frottant langoureusement au-dessus de lui. Les dernières barrières textiles finirent par disparaître.

Elle découvrit avec plaisir ce nouveau corps, goûtant avec satisfaction à la peau ambrée de son partenaire. Elle aimait le contact de ses mains sur elle, de ses lèvres laissant une traînée brûlante sur son corps. Il était douée, mais pas tant qu'elle. Peu lui importait, il lui plaisait et elle allait tout faire pour qu'il le sache.

Les caresses se faisaient plus pressantes, les mains de la jeune femme s'attardèrent sur des parties de l'anatomie de son partenaire plus sensibles que d'autres. Sa bouche aussi. Lui non plus n'était pas de reste. Les gémissements emplissaient la pièce et quand ils s'unirent se fut un râle de plaisir qui s'extirpa de leurs bouches.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui le souffle haletant. Elle croisa son regard, et elle y lut le désir qui l'animait elle aussi. La nuit allait être longue, très longue, ce qui était très loin de lui déplaire.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

elle se réveilla en sursaut des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front, ce rêve, encore ce rêve. Il la hanterait éternellement, elle ne s'en débarrasserait jamais. Elle attrapa une cigarette, respira le goudron et tous les agents de textures si nocifs avec un plaisir encore plus évident à cause de ce rêve. Elle regarda l'heure, elle vit bien qu'elle devrait se lever maintenant pour rejoindre son " collègue ", mais elle n'avait pas envie. De plus lui aussi devait avoir mieux à faire.

Elle jeta un regard sur l'homme endormit à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit quand elle vit qu'il l'observait. Non, décidément elle n'avait pas envie d'aller bosser, elle avait bien mieux à faire. Elle voulait effacer le souvenir de ce rêve, et elle connaissait un moyen efficace.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et glissa contre l'homme un sourire aux lèvres. Il devait avoir sûrement la même idée qu'elle derrières la tête car il eut le même sourire. Pas un mot ne fut échanger mais des gémissements vinrent vite résonner dans la pièce.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Elle marchait lentement sachant qu'au vue de son retard rien ne servait de courir, ce n'était plus une minute de plus ou de moins qui pouvait changer quelque chose maintenant. Elle se remémora avec plaisir sa nuit, la victoire sur Draco et tout ce qui avait suivi dans sa chambre à coucher. Sans compter qu'elle avait eut de la chance car Daniel, si c'était bien son prénom, aussi ne souhaitait pas remettre cette expérience, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le menacer ce matin pour qu'il parte. C'était assez rare pour qu'elle apprécie ça.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans prendre le soin de frapper cette fois-ci. Elle trouva Draco debout en train de préparer des bagages.

" Tu pars ? "

" Oui, et toi avec moi. "

" Tu as découvert des choses sur l'épée ? "

" La traduction du texte est presque finie et on sait où trouver l'épée. "

" Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? "

" Je ne voulais pas te déranger, et vu l'heure à laquelle tu arrives j'ai bien fait. "

Elle ne répondit pas, elle avait gagné hier soir et elle ne rentrerait pas dans son petit jeu. Elle sortit et devant l'incompréhension de Draco elle rajouta :

" Je vais chercher mes fringues, passe me chercher chez moi quand tu seras prêt. "

Draco maugréa, mais il n'eut pas le temps de contester que la jeune femme avait déjà disparut.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et n'oubliez pas que les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ( bah quoi c'est vrai ! )

Dans le prochain épisode (petite musique de " Amour, gloire et beauté ") voyage en Amérique du sud, peut-être que le combat va rapprocher nos deux méchants.


	3. Jalousie ?

**Circé**

**Disclamer** : Il se trouve que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, alors je les emprunte mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas certaine de les rendre en bon état.

**Résumé** : Hermione/Circé et Draco s'apprête à partir vers leur quête, mais Draco s'arrête avant à Mexico pour une soirée.

**Rating** : R, aussi bien pour le langage que la violence ou encore le sexe.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais au début ma muse ne semblait pas dasn le coin quand je me penchais sur mon clavier, et quand par magie elle réapparut l'autorité parentale m'imposa une coupure d'internet pensant que je passait trop de temps devant cet écran magique (ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité). Quoi qu'il en soit voici enfin la suite des aventure de mon Hermione débauchée que j'adore comme ça sans oublier mon pitit Draco qui est tout choupinet (je sais ça veut rien dire, mais je le trouve quand même choupinet).

Je tiens à signaler que j'ai introduit maintenant clin d'oeil à " l'auberge espagnole " pour ceux qui connaissent ce film génial. Avis aux connaisseurs pour le retrouver l'emprunt que j'ai fait à Klapisch.

De plus j'ai laissé des petits mots à mes amours de reviewers que j'embrasse très fort. Donc, si toi, lecteur, tu que je te fasse un bisous tu sais ce qui te reste à faire (le premier qui dit qu'il en veut pas parce que je bave je lui fout une baffe, et attention, quand je frappe, ça fait mal).

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Je voudrais remercier mes reviewer que j'adore parce que leurs petits mots m'ont fait super plaisir et que cette suite elle est comme même un peu pour eux, même beaucoup :

**Hiroshima** : Ah ! Ce cher Draco fait toujours autant d'effet sur les demoiselles. Et bien là tu vois que tu n'es pas la seule à succomber à ses charmes. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Gros bisous !

**Elava** : Et bien merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant. Quant à Circé et bien je suis heureuse que tu la connaisse mais je suis sûre que tu serais étonnée de voir qu'il y à beaucoup de gens qui ont oublié la magicienne Circé de l'Odyssée, mais bon étant donné queles gens qui viennent sur ce site aime bien lire, on peut penser qu'il connaisse, ou se rappelle vaguement, de l'Odyssée. Enfin, sinon tes compliments sur ma fic ont comblés le modeste auteur que je suis. Merci encore et gros bisous.

**Chari** : Et bien encore un point pour Hermione, mais je te promets que Draky chéri va se rattraper, sinon ce serait pas équitable, enfin il me reste encore à trouver comment je vais m'y prendre. Quoi qu'il en soit merci pour ta review et gros bisous.

**Mystikal** : Et bien pour les autres on va les voir apparaître mais pas de tout de suite, pour l'instant c'est surtout cadré sur Hermione et Draco, mais je vais en parler avant qu'on les voit apparaître. Bon je t'en dit pas plus, je te remercie pour ta review et je te fais de gros poutous.

**Jess HD** : Et bien tant de compliments c'est trop pour moi, ça me rend toute chose, j'ai ce sourire qui ne veut pas quitter mes lèvres. En fait le truc quand à ma façon peu ordinaire de présenter Hermione, c'est que je la vois très bien dans ce rôle, elle est trop sage, ça cache quelque chose. Bon j'espère que la suite te plaît toujours, bien que ça n'avance pas des masses. Gros bisous.

**Mathilde** : Bon je veux pas t'en dire plus sur Harry car en fait j'ai décidé ce que j'en ferais, ce sera une surprise comme ça. Quand à la réponse à ta review, c'est normal car en m'en envoyant tu me fais palisir alors je peux bien prendre le temps de t'écrire. Gros bisous la miss !

**Ankou** : au moins t'as l'air motivée pour avoir la suite, je sais que j'ai fait attendre mais bon une coupure d'internet je peux rien faire contre. Enfin, tes encouragements, il m'ont fait chaud dans mon petit coeur et je suis heureuse que tu approuve mon choix de nom mythologique, mais j'aimais bien ce personnage et je voyais trop bien Hermione comme elle (je suis un peu sadique dans mon genre). Gros bisous et merci encore.

**katia990** : Merci et cette fois ci j'éviterais la torture en évitant de baver en te faisant des gros bisous.

**glenouille** : Et bien que de compliments pour ma modeste fic, c'est trop vraiment, mais bon j'avoue que ça fait énormément plaisir. C'est marrant comment plein de gens aime bien voir Hermione méchante et dévergondée, ça c'est parce qu'elle est trop parfaite élève, ça énerve. Bon j'espère que la suite te plaît aussi et je te fais des gros bisous.

**watery136** : Et bien voilà c 'est fait, j'ai continué. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous.

**Etincelle** : Merci pour tous ces compliments, alors pour te remercier j'ai mit la suite (bon d'accord c'est vrai que je l'aurais mis de toute façon, mais bon, c'est quand même un peu pour toi). Gros bisous.

**sombrekarma** : merci, ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise, de toute façon avec ton pseudo c'était obligé que tu l'aimes ma Hermione méchante. Quant au pitit Harry et bien oui nous allons le voir, mais sache que tu as encore le temps, car pour l'instant les persos sont dans la jungle avec une quête à réaliser et que le Harry il est en Angleterre, je n'en dirais pas plus de peur de me trahir et comme ça tu seras obligée de lire la suite (mais non je suis pas une vicieuse !). Gros bisous.

**Solar** : et bien voilà la suite puisque tu y tenais tant, par contre j'ai pas fait très vite désolée * petit yeux de chiot *. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre III : Jalousie ?**

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Elle remplissait allègrement ses valises, jetant dedans tout ce qui était susceptible d'être utile. Elle en était rendue à trois valises et visiblement elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle valise et la posa sur son lit. Elle se retourna pour aller vers son dressing, mais elle se cogna dans quelque chose. Non, pas quelque chose, quelqu'un.

" Draco ! "

" C'est toujours mon prénom. "

" Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu transplanes dans ma chambre ! "

" En même temps je viens d'arriver et tu m'en as pas trop donné l'occasion. "

Elle ne répondit pas au sarcasme de Draco et se dirigea vers son dressing.

" Tu comptes sérieusement emmener tout ça ? "

" Je ne vois pas où est le problème. "

" Et tu comptes les transporter comment ? "

" Les sorts de rétrécissements tu connais pas ? "

N'ayant rien à répondre à ça, Draco alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la valise. Il se mit à observer la jeune femme qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger et la valise qui s'emplissait à vue d'oeil. Elle avait lâchée ses longs cheveux sur son dos, et il ondulaient gracieusement. Elle était véritablement très belle, et il avait peur de ne pas résister à ses charmes quand il se retrouveraient tous les deux. Cependant il ferait tout pour se retenir car il ne voulait pas se soumettre à ses volontés.

Elle avait bien remarquée qu'il l'observait, mais elle évitait de croiser son regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y lise le désir dans ses yeux. Le voir ainsi assis sur son lit lui donnait des idées qu'elle pensait préférable de garder pour elle. Elle avait toujours autant envie de lui arracher sa chemise, de faire valdinguer la valise par terre, de lui sauter dessus, de mordre ce cou si attirant, de. Stop ! Elle devait penser à autre chose, après tout ils allaient faire un voyage ensemble et elle ne voulait pas succomber, question de principes, c'est lui qui la supplierait bientôt de le baiser.

Ses valises finirent par être prête, elles étaient au nombre de quatre plus le sac qu'elle utilisait pour ses voyages remplis d'armes très puissantes. Elle prononça un sort de rétrécissement et d'allégement, puis elle fourra le tout dans un petit sac à main.

" Bon, on va où ? "

" C'est étrange de demander ça après avoir fait ses valises. "

" Je te demandes pas ton avis je te demande où on va, d'ailleurs il faudra un peu que tu m'expliques ce qu'on sait de nouveau sur la prophétie. "

" Bon, on va transplaner à Mexico car j'ai quelques trucs à finir là-bas, puis après on rejoindra le village où je suis resté la dernière fois. Quant à la prophétie je t'en parlerait en temps voulu. "

Elle retint sa colère, elle n'appréciait pas d'être mise ainsi à l'écart. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en retournait, mais connaissant Draco, elle savait que si elle s'énervait il le lui dirait encore moins. Ses mains serrèrent plus fortement l'anse du sac qu'elle tenait, elle avait horreur de cet air supérieur qu'il arborait. " Il est plutôt confortable ton lit. "

Un sourire passa sur le visage angélique du Malefoy. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la manière qu'il avait de se comporter, de jouer, on aurait dit. elle, oui c'est ça, il était vraiment elle au masculin.

" Profite en car ce n'est pas de si tôt que tu auras l'occasion de le tester. "

C'est avec plaisir qu'elle vit le sourire de Draco disparaître, elle avait touché juste. Il avait trop l'habitude que les gens se jettent à ses pieds, elle n'était pas de ces gens, elle était si différente de ces personnes qui étaient si similaires. Elle était impossible à cerner, elle était solitaire et personne ne pouvait la contrôler, surtout pas un petit enfant gâté.

" Bon allons-y. Tiens moi la main et concentre toi sur Mexico. "

" Et pourquoi je devrais te tenir la main ? Je sais encore transplaner toute seule ! "

Elle prit un air dégoûté, exactement celui qu'elle arborait enfant quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs de Poudlard songea Draco.

" Car la dernière fois j'ai eu des pertes lors d'un transplanage en groupe et j'ai mit deux jours à retrouver ceux qui manquait, Mexico est vaste et j'ai besoin de toi dans cette quête. De plus si je t'abandonnais ton cher Tom viendrait m'emmerder, alors tiens moi la main ! "

Elle tendit la main à contre coeur. Draco s'en saisit et ne put s'empêcher de constater que sa peau était douce, elle devait être très agréable à embrasser. Mais, non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Il réorienta ses pensées vers l'endroit où il voulait transplaner, puis tout un coup tout le décor extérieur devint flou pour laisser place à un autre.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

La première chose qu'elle nota fut l'odeur, cette odeur infâme de pollution et de pauvreté qui régnait dans ce genre de grande ville. Puis elle remarqua la misère avec les bidonvilles l'entourant. Ils avaient transplanés derrière une petite case faite de tôle.

" Pourquoi tu m'a fait arriver ici ! "

" Ici personne ne nous repère, et ne me dit pas que les pauvres t'effraient. Je pensais qu'il t'en fallait plus. "

" Il se trouve que j'en ait marre de toi, si tu m'avait expliqué au moins ce qu'on venait faire à Mexico je serait peut-être plus calme, et puis crois moi ce n'est pas la misère qui va m'effrayer. "

Les yeux de la jeune femme lançait des éclairs, Draco sentait l'immense aura qu'il l'entourait, cet aura oppressant, il ressentait sa puissance. Elle était un volcan prêt à exploser. Elle était belle, une vraie déesse et son aura ne faisait que ressortir cette impression.

" On se calme, on passe juste une nuit ici car on doit récupérer une carte que j'ai laissé à un ami qui a une planque ici. "

Le volcan sembla se calmer, la pression redescendit d'un cran retenant la lave. Puis ses yeux reprirent la froideur qu'il leur connaissait. Le feu redevint de la glace.

Draco se dirigea vers l'entrée de la case, mais avant qu'il entre un homme à la peau mâte sortit. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face , s'observèrent puis s'étreignirent.

" José, Que tal amigo ? "

" Bien, y tu ? "

Ils entamèrent tous deux une conversation en espagnol qu'elle avait du mal à suivre vu qu'elle ne se rappelait plus très bien de la langue, cependant elle comprenait bien qu'ils s'échangeaient des nouvelles qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'affaire dont ils étaient censés s'occuper.

" Bon, c'est pas que vos réjouissance m'ennuient, mais bon un peu comme même. Alors Draco tu demandes la carte et on y va ! "

Ils échangèrent quelques mots en espagnol en la regardant puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis l'ami de Draco s'approcha de Hermione et lui déposa un baiser sur la main.

" Je ne me suis pas présenté, José pour vous servir. Comment allez-vous chère demoiselle ? "

" Très bien quand tu m'auras lâché la main. "

Elle lui lançât un de ses regards glacial dont elle en avait l'habitude. L'homme peu habitué à ce comportement s'écarta. Draco eu son petit sourire cynique qui exaspérait tant Hermione. Il n'avait jamais vu José reculer devant une femme, lui qui était si sûr de son charme. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait de quoi effrayer, mais en même temps, il sentait bien que la curiosité de José envers elle s'était accru. Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie la séduire, et elle l'avait remarqué, il y avait cette pointe de satisfaction dans le regard de la jeune femme que seul Draco semblait capable de déceler. Il commençait à la connaître. Elle était vraiment douée.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôtel où il dormirait. Draco devait supporter Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de râler. En effet, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils restaient dormir ici alors qu'ils devaient aller chercher l'épée. Ils entrèrent et récupérèrent les clés de leurs chambres à la réception.

" Ecoutes Circé tu me fatigues, la prochaine fois si tu continues je vais t'appeler Hermignone tout le reste du voyage. "

" Et moi je comprends pas pourquoi tu me traîne ici, on était pas censés juste récupérer une carte à ton pote. "

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur alors qu'entre eux deux se tenait un jeune bagagiste.

" Et bien ce pote en question m'a appris qu'il y avait une soirée à l'ambassade anglaise de magie, et il se trouve que j'ai des obligations, de part mon père qui est au ministère, je suis obligé d'y aller maintenant qu'on sait que je suis sur place. Mais, ma chère Hermignone, tu n'es pas obligée de venir, loin de là. "

" Parce que tu crois que je vais rester enfermer dans une chambre d'hôtel toute seule, alors que tu seras en train de te bourrer la gueule, là tu rêves Draky chou ! "

Ils se lancèrent mutuellement un regard noir et le bagagiste au milieu se sentit horriblement effrayé, alors que les deux jeunes sorciers restaient silencieux, leurs yeux s'affrontant. L'ascenseur arriva et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambre sans un mot. Avant que Draco n'ouvre la porte de sa chambre située juste à côté de celle d'Hermione, il lui dit qu'il l'attendrait en bas pour 8 h. Celle-ci lui claqua sa porte sans lui répondre.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Draco s'impatientait en bas devant la réception de l'hôtel, il y avait déjà vingt minutes qu'elle aurait due être là. Alors qu'il décidait d'y aller les deux porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour la laisser apparaître. Draco eut le souffle coupé, il savait déjà qu'elle était merveilleusement belle, mais là c'était beaucoup plus, elle était magnifique, telle une déesse, telle la célèbre magicienne dont elle portait le nom elle envoûtait tout être humain autant par sa beauté que son charme.

" Et bien alors Draky chou, on s'impatientait ? "

" Il faut avouer que tu n'es pas très ponctuelle. "

" Mais c'est le propre des femmes que de savoir se faire désirer. On y va ? "

Draco lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer, il l'observa à nouveau. Elle portait un magnifique fourreau (un fourreau c'est une robe) noir qui laissait son dos, hâlé par le soleil, nu. Une longue fente juste devant sa jambe gauche laissait voir une de ses jambes longue, fine et musclée comme il l'aimait, son pied était chaussé d'une paire d'escarpin noir au talon si fin et pointus qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu s'en servir comme pieu pour tuer des vampires. Ses cheveux noirs finement ondulés étaient laissés libre sur son dos et se balançaient en caressant son dos quand elle marchait. Elle était sublime.

Elle monta dans un taxi et il s'assit à côté d'elle, il donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Draco tourna sa tête vers la vitre pour observer la ville éclairée par tous les néons. Il n'échangeaient tous deux aucun mots. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle le trouvait si séduisant, non bien plus que ça, elle ne savait comment le dire. Il portait son éternel pantalon noir en cuir et une chemise grise-bleue en soie assortie à ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés avec sophistication, elle crevait d'envie de passer sa main dans ces cheveux blond. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son beau visage, elle voulait tant qu'il lui appartienne, même juste une nuit. Mon dieu, elle en était vraiment là, il fallait qu'elle arrête avec cette obsession sur le dernier des Malefoy. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre que de vouloir à un tel point un mec, normalement c'était le contraire, c'était elle qui obsédait les autres.

" Je sais que je suis beau mais tu vas devoir arrêter ta contemplation car nous sommes arrivés. "

Malefoy se tourna vers elle avec son petit air suffisant. A cet instant précis elle rêva de la claquer, mais ça aurait été lui faire plaisir, avouer qu'il avait gagné, et elle ne voulait pas perdre contre ce morveux. Elle descendit du taxi sans lui répondre et s'avança vers l'entrée. Draco s'approcha d'elle et s'accrocha à son bras, elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle commença à essayer de sortir de l'étreinte.

" Arrêtes, tu ne passeras pas si tu n'es pas à mon bras. Réfléchis, personne ne te connais, la seule manière pour toi d'accéder à cette soirée c'est d'être ma cavalière, alors donne l'impression que tu l'es au moins devant l'entrée. "

Elle posa alors un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, qui paraissait sincère à n'importe qui sauf à Draco qui savait pertinemment quelle comédienne elle était. Ils passèrent l'entrée alors qu'elle bavardait futilement comme n'importe quelle fille qu'il aurait pu amener ici. Quand ils entrèrent elle lâcha son bras et lui lança un petit sourire cynique.

José arriva habillé cette fois ci en parfait sorcier avec une magnifique robe de cérémonie qui avait sûrement coûté une petite fortune. Il s'approcha de la cavalière de Draco et lui fit un baise main.

" Ma chère, vous êtes éblouissante ce soir, on ne voit que vous. Puis-je vous présentez aux invités ? "

" Mais bien sûr. "

Elle répondit en minaudant, Draco détestait ça. Comme il détestait le regard de José sur elle, il n'avait vraiment qu'une envie, la mettre dans son lit, alors que c'était sa cavalière à lui.

" Draco, je te l'emprunte si ça ne te gêne pas. "

" Non, je dois justement allez parler à un ami. "

Mais bien sûr qu'il était gêné, José s'amusait toujours à essayer de lui piquer ses copines, c'était un jeu entre eux. Mais là pour une fois il ne supportait pas ce jeu, alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sa cavalière, et juste une collègue de travail. Il les regarda s'éloigner et nota que les yeux de toute l'assemblée suivait la jeune sorcière. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était vraiment supérieure à tous ceux présents, autant par son charme que par sa magie, bien qu'il y ait dans cette pièce des tas de sorciers puissants, aucun n'avait l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Elle cachait habilement son aura, et personne ne saurait la repérer dans l'assemblée, sauf lui qui était habitué à ce genre de ruse, il était comme elle un baroudeur et il connaissait des tas de techniques magiques différentes, mais il devait avouer qu'elle le dépassait et pourtant il était d'une puissance peu commune.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Le repas était finit depuis longtemps et la musique emportait maintenant un bon nombre de couples tous un peu pompette. Draco lui même avait bu plus que de coutume, et même si il avait une bonne résistance, il avait tellement ingurgité d'alcool qu'il sentait qu'il n'était pas très clair. Il aperçut Hermione au bras de José en train de danser, elle dansait divinement bien et tous les styles de musique. Il s'approcha du couple et attrapa le bras de sa cavalière.

" José je te la reprends au moins pour une danse, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de profiter de ma cavalière. "

José de toute manière n'eut rien à répondre car Draco était déjà partie à l'autre bout de la piste avec la jeune sorcière.

" Alors il te plaît maintenant mon pote ? "

" Ne serais-tu pas un peu jaloux ? "

" Moi, non, c'est seulement que José et moi nous avons l'habitude de nous piquer nos partenaires respectives et j'avoue que je n'aime pas perdre. "

" Ca ne m'étonnes pas. Tu sens l'alcool Draky chou. "

" Toi aussi chère Hermignone, fais gaffes à ce que José n'abuses pas de toi. "

" T'es mignon de t'inquiéter mais je suis grande et j'ai des pulsions à satisfaire. J'avoue que je les aurais bien satisfait sur quelqu'un d'autre. "

Elle sortit sa jambe de la fente de sa jupe et la fit glisser entre les deux jambes de Draco, celui-ci sentit son souffle devenir plus court et son coeur s'emballer. Il avait horreur qu'elle le provoque ainsi, car à chaque fois il réagissait à ses provocations, si seulement il savait contrôler son corps. Mais elle savait parfaitement où agir pour obtenir des réactions. Draco n'y tenant plus la rapprocha de lui et fit descendre ses mains sur ses fesses. Il pencha sa tête et fit glisser sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme.

" Mais malheureusement j'ai déjà investit dans un autre cavalier donc il va falloir que j'aille le rejoindre. "

Elle le quitta là en plein milieu de la piste le laissant frustré pour aller rejoindre José qui heureusement ne semblait pas avoir vu la scène. Il les vit sortir de la pièce et Draco dépité retourna s'asseoir.

Il repéra alors une jeune fille au long cheveux noir bouclé et à la peau mâte. Elle avait un peu l'allure d'Hermione, d'ailleurs sa robe avait un peu la même coupe, bien que cette fille ne soit pas aussi sublime, elle était cependant très belle. Draco, s'approcha d'elle et la tira sur la piste.

" Enchanté chère demoiselle, vous étiez si belle que je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de vous enlevez pour une danse. "

La jeune fille rougit, Hermione n'aurait jamais rougit à des compliments si niaiseux. Non, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le hantait autant, il ne le supportait plus. Il replongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de sa cavalière.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Il ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer, elle entra timidement. Arrivé dans le salon de la chambre d'hôtel de Draco elle marqua une pause et observa la pièce. Draco s'approcha du mini bar et servit deux verres de champagne, comme si il n'était pas assez ivre comme ça. Il tendit un verre à la jeune fille face à lui qui le saisit avec retenue.

" Tu sais, Draco, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de fille qu'on met dans son lit la première fois. "

Draco s'approcha d'elle, il saisit son verre et le déposa, ainsi que le sien sur un meuble placé à côté. Il s'approcha encore plus de la jeune fille et remit une mèche des cheveux ébène derrière son oreille.

" Paloma, tu sais, parfois il faut savoir se laisser aller. Savoir oublier les interdit pour profiter de l'instant présent. "

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce discours avait beau marcher avec la plupart des filles, mais qu'avec Hermione ce ne serait jamais ce type de paroles qui pourrait l'avoir. Elle était au-dessus de ça.

" Draco, je crois que je vais y aller. "

Draco s'approcha d'elle avec ce sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret.

" Paloma, ne gâche pas cet instant. Je te promets que ce sera un souvenir inoubliable. "

Il la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme elle cherchait à échapper à la douce étreinte. Il resserra la pression de ses bras et fit descendre une de ses mains le long du dos de la jeune femme. Sa main descendit et caressa les fesses de la jeune femme, puis il agrippa ensuite la jambe, qui s'échappait de la fente de la robe en passant sa main sous la cuisse, il la fit remonter contre ses hanches tout en prenant soin de la caresser. Puis sa main caressa de nouveau les fesses de la jeune femme, elle n'opposait plus aucune résistance maintenant.

Il arrêta de l'embrasser, desserra un peu l'étreinte, et ce fut elle qui cette fois-ci le rapprocha d'elle. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair placée sur le côté de la robe et la robe tomba. Il s'éloigna à nouveau pour observer la jeune femme, elle ne portait plus qu'un minuscule string en soie noir, qu'il s'empressa de faire tomber.

La jeune femme s'accrocha à lui et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Il la transporta jusqu'à la chambre et la fit tomber sur le lit. Il commença à se déshabiller alors qu'elle l'observait du lit. Il la rejoignit ensuite quand plus un bout de tissu ne le couvre. Et des cris s'élevèrent dans la chambre alors que dans la chambre d'à côté la même scène se déroulait.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Draco sortit de sa douche et s'habilla rapidement, il observa la jeune femme étendue qui dormait encore. Il fit rapidement ses bagages et sortit en laissant derrière lui aucune trace. Il avait laissé un petit mot sur la table lui annonçant qu'il quittait la ville aujourd'hui, quand elle se réveillerait il aurait disparut depuis un bon moment.

Il toqua à la porte d'à côté et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Quand la porte laissa voir l'occupant de la chambre, il découvrit Hermione habillée seulement d'un drap, elle était aussi belle qu'avec une robe haute couture, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait autant de charme. Elle le laissa entrer.

" Je vais prendre une douche et on y va, tout du moins je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais faire pour que tu viennes me déranger si tôt. "

Draco hocha la tête et la laissa se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il alla s'installer sur un siège du salon et commença à lire un magazine qui traînait. Puis une personne surgit de la chambre.

" Draco, mon pote ! Alors pour toi aussi la nuit à été bonne ? "

Draco l'observa, il semblait très enjoué, un peu trop au goût de Draco.

" En tous cas, faut avouer que ta copine c'est le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu. Au lit c'est un phénomène, j'avais jamais pris mon pied comme ça ! "

Draco se retint de lui envoyer un poing dans la figure, il détestait les hommes parlant ainsi de la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il trouvait José grossier d'habitude, mais là il ne le supportait plus.

" En tout cas t'en as de la chance de passer tes vacances avec une telle bombe. Tu dois passer des nuits pas très reposante. "

Draco n'y tint plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers son désormais ex-ami. Il se planta face à lui et lui lança un de ses regards noirs qui faisait frémir le plus endurci.

" Ecoute José, Circé n'est pas une pute alors tu arrêtes de parler d'elle comme ça, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect envers elle. En plus, elle n'est pas ma copine, nous sommes simplement collègue, alors arrête de faire des suppositions idiotes. "

José le regarda et éclata de rire.

" Parce qu'en plus tu te l'es même pas faite ! Draco, j'espérais mieux de toi. Comment peux tu rester calme à côté d'une telle femme. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas de toi, ou alors que tu as de sérieux problème au niveau de ton entrejambe. "

Il se prit un point dans la figure. Quand il releva la tête il regarda Draco, dans ses yeux brillait une haine ardente, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

" Ca t'apprendra à émettre des doutes sur mes érections, de plus si je ne couche pas avec elle, ce n'est pas faute qu'elle me l'ai proposé, seulement le boulot avant tout. Je suis quelqu'un de très professionnel moi. "

Il prononça ensuite un sort sans que José est le temps de répliquer. Celui- ci sentit qu'il transplanait et quand il se ouvrit les yeux il était debout en caleçon sur une scène où se déroulait un spectacle, et la langue utilisée par les acteurs semblait être du russe.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillée d'un baggy kaky et d'un petit débardeur noir. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans une tresse. Elle semblait prête à braver tous les dangers de la jungle.

" Il est parti ton copain ? "

" Ouais, il semblait un peu fatigué. "

" Tant mieux, je ne pouvais plus le supporter une minute de plus. Il est vraiment con, je comprends pas comment tu le supportes. "

" Moi non plus. " marmonna Draco

" Bon, on va où maintenant ? "

" On rejoint le village où j'ai été accueilli et dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois. On devra rester un petit moment pour apprendre quelques unes de leur formules magiques, cela semble nécessaire pour la quête, nous devons aussi posséder un niveau de langue suffisant pour réussir à comprendre ce qu'on va nous demander pendant les épreuves. "

" Les épreuves ? Quelles épreuves ? "

" Je te raconterais tout ça au village, maintenant donne moi ta main. "

Elle lui lança un regard haineux, elle en avait ras le bol de ne pas être prévenue du sort qu'il l'attendait. Elle ne supportait pas de travailler en équipe, si au moins on lui avait refilé un gentil toutou docile, mais là, on lui avait donné un Malefoy, et pas n'importe lequel, Draco Malefoy.

Draco sembla percevoir le ras le bol de la sorcière en face de lui, il voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à contenir son aura. Elle semblait prête à exploser.

" Ecoute Circé je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder ici plus longtemps. J'aimerais qu'on soir rendu au village assez tôt, or il y a des protections magiques qui empêche de transplaner dans le village et dans tous les alentours, résultat on a une journée de marche qui nous attend. "

Elle attrapa son sac qu'elle avait préparé ce matin, et elle lui attrapa la main. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les ouvrit une paysage de jungle s'offrit à ses yeux.


	4. Chassé croisé

**Circé**

**Disclamer** : Il se trouve que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, alors je les emprunte mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas certaine de les rendre en bon état.

**Résumé** : Draco et Hermione/Circé ont transplané dans la jungle pour rejoindre le village où Draco a séjourné la dernière fois et découvert la prophétie.

**Rating** : R, aussi bien pour le langage que la violence ou encore le sexe.

Je tiens à préciser que pour Hermione je l'appelle aussi bien Hermione que Circé alors ne vous sentez pas déstabilisé, si ça vous gêne trop faites m'en part et j'essayerais d'y remédier.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Je voudrais laisser quelques petits mots aux valeureux lecteurs qui m'ont très gentiment laissé des mots car ça fait très plaisir et parce que c'est grâce à eux que voici la suite (et oui je sais après un temps infini, mais bon on peut rien changer maintenant) :

**Etincelle** : Mais Hermione cache plus de chose que tu ne le crois ; c'est même le truc qui la définit, disons qu'elle a subit des choses dont elle ne parle pas et qui ont fait d'elle ce qu'elle ait. Elle ne le dit pas pour rester supérieure aux autres, mais peut-être que le petit Draky va réussir à la sortir de sa coquille qui sait... (comment je suis nébuleuse, c'est dingue) Quant à tes reproches, et bien j'adorerais en avoir d'autres comme ça, ça fait tellement plaisir à mon petit coeur d'auteur sans compter les compliments. Bon je te fais tout plein de gros bisous et j'essayerais de mettre la suite plus vite cette fois-ci et plus longue (enfin c'est pas une promesse non plus).

**watery136 ** : merci pour ta review et pour la suite je suppose que tu as remarqué qu'elle était plus haut. Gros bisous !

**Jess HDH ** : Moi aussi j'adore les voir se tourner autour, c'est bien pour ça que j'écris cette fic d'ailleurs. Pour ta question je vais pas te répondre et il va te falloir attendre désolée (mais bon tu dois avoir une petite idée la dessus). Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais bon on peut rien y changer. Je te fais tout plein de poutous en te disant un gros merci pour ta review.

**Solar** : alors toi tu dois pas être très content parce que question rapidité c'est pas tout à fait ça, mais je suis sûre que tu peux réussir à me pardonner, s'il te plaît * petits yeux de chiots triste * Sinon et bah je vais mettre encore plus de temps jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes ou alors encore pire, pas de suite ! (bon d'accord c'est du chantage, mais c'est ça l'avantage d'être auteur, on a les moyens de pressions !) Gros bisous et merci.

**Katarina** : Ah mon petit Draky te plaît, ah je sais qu'il est génial comme ça, parce que c'est comme ça que je le préfères, encore un des avantage d'être auteur on peut faire ce qu'on veut de son personnage, et moi je l'aime mon Draky chéri, malheureusement il n'est pas à moi, snif ! Quant au petit Harry il va encore te falloir patienter la fin des épreuves de notre couple diabolique (et aussi mon inspiration qui me fait vraiment défaut en ce moment) pour avoir une chance de l'apercevoir (et ouais il est en Angleterre le petit chou). Bon je te fais des milliers de bisous pour te remercier d'être si gentille et parce que tous tes compliments ça me fait rougir, mais qu'est ce que c'est agréable.

**Mystikal** : Woua, tant d'enthousiasme, et que pour moi, je me sens un peu gênée, mais bon je dois avouer que j'adore (c'est beau la honte). En tout cas merci et en espérant que cette suite te plaise autant je te fais des gros bisous

**Celina** : : Merci, c'est trop d'honneur pour moi, je ne suis qu'une modeste auteur, mais bon, c'est quand même agréable à entendre (ou à lire plutôt). Bon, pour la suite j'espère qu'elle te comblera aussi et je te fais pleins de gros poutous pour te redire encore merci une fois.

**Leilia** : Ah ! Mais je réagis comment moi, je me sens gênée, je prend la grosse tête, je me cogne partout à force de sauter de joie tous ces compliments, je peux pas, c'est pas possible, je, je suis trop contente, je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire niaisement quand je lis cette review (avec les autres aussi, mais bon). Quant à tes compliments sur mes persos un brin retravaillé j'avoue que ça me fait encore plus plaisir, parce que mon Draky je l'adore aussi comme ça, il n'y a que comme ça que je le vois plus tard, il a pas le choix et J.K.Rowlings non plus sinon je mords, quant à ma Circé/Hermione j'avoue que je me défoule à l'imaginer comme ça et j'y prends grand plaisir, pour ce qui est de la torture il y en a dans ce chapitre mais sous une forme différente. Je te fais toute une pléiade de bisous pour te remercier.

Sur ce bonne Lecture à tous ! ! !

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre IV : Chassé croisés**

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Hermione passa son bras sur son front pour essayer d'ôter la fine pellicule de sueur qui le couvrait, la chaleur commençait à la faire souffrir, mais elle n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre. Devant elle Draco ouvrait la route utilisant de tant à autre sa machette pour permettre un passage plus facile dans la jungle. Il ne parlait pas depuis qu'il était partis, préférant éviter un affrontement qui finirait mal.

" Draco, j'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus sur la quête, je penses qu'il vaut mieux que tu me le dises maintenant avant qu'on soit entouré de gens dans le village. "

Draco remarqua qu'elle faisait un effort pour être aimable, en réalité elle devait craindre qu'il ne l'abandonne en pleine jungle, elle serait incapable de trouver le village et où ils étaient il était impossible de transplaner. Draco eut un petit sourire cynique qui resta invisible à la jeune femme étant donné qu'elle ne voyait que son dos.

" En fait, la prophétie dit qu'il nous sera imposé des épreuves pour réussir à trouver l'épée, que nous devrons affronter des sorciers mayas, d'où le besoin de savoir leur langue. "

" Tu n'en sais pas plus ? "

" En fait on parle d'une sorte de voyage initiatique ponctué d'épreuves pour savoir si l'on est l'élu. "

" Mais nous ne sommes pas l'élu. Je n'ai pas de marque sur le front, pas d'yeux verts et Tom ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal, et toi non plus il me semble, à moins que tu ne me l'ai caché. "

" Oui, c'est vrai. Mais avec la puissance que nous avons tous les deux je pense qu'on peut y arriver. Sans compter qu'on peut dire qu'on vient à la place de l'élu car il est indisposé. "

" Quel humour, t'as pas franchement évolué depuis la quatrième année à Poudlard avec le badge 'Potter pue'. "

" C'était vrai que c'était pas génial, mais sur le coup je trouvais ça hilarant. "

" C'est bien ce que je dis, un humour déplorable. "

Sans s'en rendre compte ils venaient d'oublier quelques instants leurs différents. Semblant en prendre conscience ils se turent, ils n'étaient pas dans leurs habitude d'être aimable, à moins d'avoir un avantage à l'être, ce qui n'était pas le cas ici.

" Ah ! Saleté ! "

" Merci Circé, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est apprécié. "

" Non, c'était juste un serpent à qui j'ai réglé son compte. "

Le voyage continua en silence et quand le soleil commença à tomber, Circé remarqua qu'ils étaient sur une piste bien dégagée et elle finit par apercevoir un village avec des habitations en pierre.

" On est arrivé. "

Draco s'était retourné vers elle. 

" Sans blague ! "

Draco se retourna vers le village, il ne supportait pas son cynisme, il était trop proche du sien, c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit combien il pouvait être insupportable parfois.

Des gens les ayant repéré, elle vit des villageois crier et se précipiter à leur rencontre. Arrivés près d'eux ils prirent dans leurs bras Draco, et il lui parlait dans une langue incompréhensible pour elle. Elle se sentait un peu exclu et sans savoir pourquoi son coeur se serra un peu. Puis un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui parla, il parlait parfaitement anglais.

" Bonjour madame, très heureux de faire votre connaissance. "

Il la salua très bas, Hermione ne sut trop quoi répondre, ne connaissant pas les coutumes locales. Elle maudit Draco pour ne pas lui les avoir expliqué.

" Moi de même. "

" Vous êtes la femme de Draco ? "

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre à la négative à cette question quand Draco, qui s'était approché discrètement répondit à sa place.

" Oui, c'est ma femme. Pablo voici Circé. "

Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa sa joue. Elle se sentit frissonner à ce contact, elle s'en voulait d'être sensible à ça. Elle lança un regard noir à Draco, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il mentait, réalisant que c'était peut-être important elle ne le contredit pas mais elle se défit de son étreinte tout lui lançant un regard noir.

" Venez, on va vous donner une petite maison pour votre séjour qui durera un certain temps je l'espère. "

Ils suivirent Pablo et entrèrent dans le village.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Pablo venait de les quitter pour les laisser prendre connaissance avec l'habitation qu'on leur avait prêté. Dès qu'il fut sortit Hermione laissa échapper sa haine.

" Tu joues à quoi là Malefoy ? C'est quoi ton délire, tu décide qu'on est marié sans me prévenir. "

" C'est à dire que les célibataires sont mis dans la résidence des célibataires où les hommes et les femmes sont séparés, et c'est très dur de communiquer sans personne autour, or si nous nous ne comprenons pas leur langue, eux comprennent très bien la notre, ils l'ont tous appris en un jour, je sais pas comment ils font, il y a de la magie là dessous. La dernière fois que je suis venu, j'ai eut un mal fou pour pouvoir passer du temps avec la femme qui nous avait accompagné. En plus j'ai dit à tous le monde que j'étais marié, comme ça je pouvais coucher sans m'engager. "

" Tu pourrais prévenir, je commences à en avoir ras le bol des surprise, tu me lourdes à ne pas me prévenir. "

" Pourquoi, ça ne te plaît pas d'être ma femme ? "

Draco avait prit un ton taquin et un petit sourire trônait sur ses lèvres.

" Non. "

Le sourire de Draco disparut, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de réponse. Il avait oublié un instant qu'il parlait à la froide et cruelle Circé. Il la regarda s'affairer à défaire où plutôt réaggrandir ses bagages, elle ne semblait pas du tout se soucier de lui, d'habitude tous se retournaient sur son passage et quand il souriait à une personne elle succombait tout de suite à son charme et se traînait à ses pieds. En fait peut-être que la vrai raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle c'était qu'il voulait qu'elle lui soit soumise. Mais ce ne serait sûrement jamais le cas, il s'agissait de Circé, pas de n'importe quel adversaire.

Il ne supportait pas non plus le mystère qui entourait son passé, car après avoir quitté Poudlard elle était partie à Durmstrang rejoindre Victor Krum, puis il s'était écoulé quelques années avant qu'il n'entende à nouveau parler d'elle lors de l'enterrement de son amant, dont il ignorait même si elle c'était un jour mariée avec lui, ce Krum était une discussion tabou parmis les rangs de Voldemort et il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi. Il avait été au courant de sa mort étant donné que Krum était mangemort et c'était des aurors qui l'avait tué, il se rappelait bien de l'émoi que cette nouvelle avait provoqué chez Voldemort, après tout Krum était un de ses meilleurs espions. Il avait finit par être remplacé par son amante, Circé, qui était Hermione Granger mais totalement changée. Il se demandait bien ce que Krum lui avait fait subir pour qu'elle devienne ainsi, il voyait bien la tristesse qu'il y avait de tant en tant dans ses yeux bien qu'elle essaye de le cacher, et puis il y avait aussi cette pointe de folie qui s'emparait de temps à autre d'elle.

" Tu prends quel côté ? "

Draco sortit de ses pensées et concentra son regard vers la jeune femme qui l'observait. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers la couche qui occupait une partie de la pièce.

" N'importe. "

" Je prends le côté droit alors. "

Elle s'allongea sur la couche et ferma les yeux.

" Tu sais qu'ils nous attendent pour le repas ? "

" Ouais. Mais je teste si c'est confortable. "

Draco, un brin exaspéré se dirigea vers la porte de la maison et sortit laissant la sorcière seule, qui en profita pour se reposer quelques minutes. Elle était un peu fatiguée par la ballade qu'ils avaient fait, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant marché, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Draco. Une voix claire et chantante lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Devant le rideau qui fermait la pièce se tenait une jeune femme, une villageoise.

" Excusez moi mademoiselle de vous déranger. "

Circé se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

" Non, il n'y a pas de problème. Vous parlez très bien ma langue, je suis impressionnée. "

La villageoise rosit au niveau des joues de par ce compliment.

" Oh merci, c'est vraiment gentil. Je venais vous apporter quelques vêtements typiquement de chez nous, si bien entendu vous acceptez de les porter. "

" Pas de problème, comment vous appelez vous au fait ? "

" Linia pour vous servir. Je vous laisse les vêtements pour vous changer. "

Elle quitta aussitôt l'habitation après avoir déposé les vêtements sur un meuble. Hermione ne comprenait pas sa timidité, après tout elle n'allait pas la manger, bien qu'elle ait un joli corps, elle savait encore se tenir, surtout dans un endroit où les coutumes avait une telle importance. Elle regarda les vêtements qu'elle allait porter ce soir, il s'agissait d'une longue jupe noire en toile accompagnée d'une chemise rouge en toile elle aussi qui était un peu cintrée, il s'agissait de vêtements simples mais jolis et résistants, elle remercia la jeune femme pour ne pas lui avoir apporté des vêtements trop bariolé, elle détestait ça.

Elle enfila les vêtements, tenta de discipliner ses cheveux dans un chignon, mais des mèches s'en échappait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir elle remarqua les fleurs rouges déposées sur un meuble, elle en saisit une et la mit dans ses cheveux. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un miroir devant elle, elle s'observa, puis après avoir fait disparaître le miroir elle sortit enfin, contente de la façon dont elle avait arrangé sa tenue.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Le feu brûlait en plein milieu de la grande place du village, les femmes chantaient des chants traditionnels tout en dansant et en s'amusant. Les hommes assis dans un coin avec Draco discutaient. Elle les observaient de loin, il avait l'air si détendu avec ces gens, comme si il pouvait enfin s'exprimer tel qu'il était. Serait-il gentil en réalité ? De fortes probabilité pour que la réponse soit oui, on lui avait appris le cynisme, c'était son mode de défense naturel, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'au fond de lui il avait un bon fond.

D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle lui pose la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il s'était rencontré. Mais elle ne lui avait pas encore demandé car il aurait été déstabilisé si elle lui avait révéler qu'elle connaissait son secret le mieux caché. Mais elle connaissait trop bien l'âme humaine et même si Draco était un mystère pour la plupart des gens, pour elle il n'en avait été un que durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. La relation qu'elle avait eue avec Krum l'avait forcé à prendre conscience de certaine chose, que les gens n'était pas toujours ce qu'ils laissaient paraître et avec de l'entraînement elle avait finit par réussir à lire dans les yeux, dans l'âme des gens. C'était de ça qu'elle tirait sa puissance, en effet on a toujours peur d'une personne qui sait tout de vous alors que vous vous ignorez tout de lui. Elle décida de se diriger vers le groupe d'homme étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait personne.

Draco releva les yeux et il la vit avancer lentement avec une démarche féline, elle était une fois de plus sublime, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la jeter là à terre tout de suite, couvrir son corps de baiser, sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Les autres hommes la regardait aussi avec ce regard et il sentit une poussée d'adrénaline parcourir son corps, il n'aimait pas qu'ils la regardent comme ça, après tout il leur avait dit qu'elle était sa femme. Voilà il en arrivait à être jaloux envers une femme qui ne lui appartenait pas, lui un Malefoy et en plus contre des gens qu'il appréciait énormément. Il devrait savoir que ce n'était que l'effet qu'elle recherchait, et il fallait avouer qu'il était assez fier de lui pour avoir réussi à résister à son charme, tout du moins en apparence, il savait que ça la rendait folle qu'on lui résiste, et cela le faisait jubiler.

Elle arriva près de lui et s'assit à ses côté en souriant comme une pauvre biche égaré, Draco intérieurement se demandait comment elle faisait pour jouer la comédie aussi bien, elle savait toujours quel attitude adopter et elle s'y tenait merveilleusement bien, même lui qui était assez fort à ce jeu n'atteignait pas son niveau. Il lui sourit tendrement comme un mari tendre et aimant qu'il était censé être pour elle.

" Te voilà ma chérie, ça tombe bien j'avais finit de discuter avec mes amis. On ne va pas tarder à manger, je suppose que tu as faim, non ? "

" Si un peu, on a beaucoup marché aujourd'hui. "

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement, Draco en petit mari aimant, ça valait le détour. Elle se demandait bien où était passé le 'espèce de sang-de-bourbe' qui était son seul vocabulaire pour s'adresser à elle à Poudlard. Elle l'observa silencieusement pendant qu'il finissait sa conversation, il était si sexy, elle rêvait de laisser traîner sa langue sur son torse qu'on devinait si bien sous la chemise blanche en coton à moitié transparente qu'il portait. Elle adorerait planter ses ongles dans cette nuque, sentir qu'il lui appartenait qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il était sa chose.

Tous les hommes se levèrent et comme la gentille épouse qu'elle devait être elle suivit docilement son mari en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Elle le sentit frissonner à ce contact, le petit Draco était bien sensible et visiblement pas si indifférent à ses charmes qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Quand Draco sentit qu'elle glissait sa main dans la sienne, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il aimerait tant pouvoir contrôler ce genre de réactions, mais c'était impossible. Il savait que son corps était remplis de désir pour cette femme si étrange.

" Je viens de discuter avec les hommes du village et j'en ait appris un peu plus sur les épreuves. "

" Et... "

" Et bien il paraît qu'elles nous font affronter nos peurs les plus profondes, faisant resurgir ce que notre mémoire à enfouie pour voir si l'on est prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. De plus le sage m'a dit qu'il s'attendait à mon arrivée accompagnée de ma femme, étrange non ? "

" C'est facile, moi aussi je peux dire que je savais de quelle couleur était ses cheveux après l'avoir vu. "

" Tu devrais éviter de te montrer si catégorique, il a vraiment un pouvoir de médium contrairement à cette chère Trelawney, seulement il ne veut pas influencer l'avenir alors il garde ça pour lui. Sans compter que c'était déjà le début des épreuves que de décider seul de revenir. "

" Ouais et ses pouvoirs n'ont pas été capable de voir que je n'étais pas ta femme. "

" C'est étrange parce que quand il a prononcé le mot femme il a marqué une pause puis a bien insisté dessus, enfin on s'en tape. Donc sinon, comme il m'a dit qu'il ne me donnerait pas d'autre renseignements on aura qu'à y aller demain. "

" Et on va où demain, au hasard de la jungle ? Sans compter que je croyais que je devais apprendre la langue de ce peuple. "

" Ah oui j'oubliais... "

" Pour changer ! "

Draco lança un regard noir à son interlocutrice la ramenant ainsi au silence.

" Avant que tu m'interrompes pour la énième fois je m'apprêtais à te dire que pour la direction à part l'est j'en ai aucune idée car il est indiqué dans le parchemin que 'vers l'est les épreuves viendraient aux valeureux guerriers', et le sage du village m'a annoncé qu'ils possédaient une potion pour apprendre à parler en une nuit les langues étrangères, mais que la dernière fois il me n'en avait pas parlé car il désirait mesurer ma motivation. "

" Mais dis donc ton sage il est un peu chiant en fait, dans le style Dumbledore je sais tout mais ne dit rien il est doué. Tu devrais peut-être essayer la violence, après tout ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas torturé et à nous deux on réduit ce village à néant. "

Draco la regarda d'un air désapprobateur, il n'aimait plus la violence gratuite et il détestait les gens qui en usait.

" A ta place j'éviterais, il a une aura de protection autour de lui très puissante et il est fort probable qu'il nous empêche de passer les tests si on le cherche. De plus je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer faire souffrir si gratuitement. "

Draco explora les yeux de sa compagne et il n'y trouva que de l'amusement, elle s'était encore jouée de lui, elle savait vraiment où se situait ses limites.

" Pour ta question je peux te dire que si ce n'est pas toi qui fait souffrir les autres, ce sont les autres qui te font souffrir, c'est là ma seule raison et excuse si j'avais un jour estimé en avoir besoin d'une. "

Leur discussion prit fin car le sage s'était approché de la jeune sorcière et semblait vouloir parler avec elle sans son compagnon.

" Excusez moi jeune Draco mais je vais vous piquer votre cavalière, il faut que je lui donne sa potion d'apprentissage des langues. "

Et il emporta Circé avec lui sans attendre la réponse de son prétendu mari.

" Vous m'intriguez mademoiselle, j'avoue que votre puissance est peu commune, mais je sens une telle rage en vous, vous devriez venir prendre du repos ici quand tout sera terminé. "

" C'est très aimable de votre part, j'avoue que je suis un peu surmenée en ce moment. " 

" Et à mon avis ce n'est pas finit, mais bon on en reparlera plus tard, quand vous aurez prit connaissance de votre futur. " Le vieil homme se pencha pour prendre un récipient creux rempli d'un liquide violacé, puis il le tendit à la jeune femme. " Tenez, c'est votre potion, demain matin vous pourrez parler toutes les langues que je connais avec un léger mal au niveau de l'oreille gauche. "

" Et désolée d'être indiscrète mais que mettez vous dans votre potion ? "

" Je pense que votre érudition est supérieure à la mienne, mais il ne me semble pas nécessaire que je l'accroisse par une formule que je voudrais garder secrète. "

Sur ces mots l'homme se retira pour aller discuter avec une jeune mère dont l'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir goûter à la purée noirâtre dans son assiette. Circé resta quelques instant interdite, d'habitude elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des chose, mais elle avait du mal à en vouloir à cet homme, elle comprenait pourquoi Draco se sentait incapable de lui faire du mal. Elle décida alors de rejoindre son camarade car son estomac criait famine.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance très festive, un peu trop au goût de Hermione, elle n'aimait pas ce bon esprit 'tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil', elle savait combien la vie pouvait être dure, et ne supportait pas qu'on célèbre la vie de cette façon, pour elle la vie était une pénitence, elle ne vivait pas, elle survivait. En fait elle profitait de cette pénitence pour faire ce qu'elle voulait et ne s'encombrait pas de la morale, elle ce qu'elle aimait c'était boire, torturer en sentant combien elle était puissante et supérieure à sa victime, et elle adorait le sexe aussi, rien ne la libérait tant, elle aimait la joie qu'il lui procurait, avec ça elle arrivait parfois à se sentir vivante et libérée de son passé.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, elle s'écroula sur le lit, elle était vraiment fatiguée de sa journée.

" Alors ma petite femme parfaite, on est épuisé par la marche à pied ? "

" Non Draky chou, seulement faire semblant d'être ta femme m'oblige à rester à tes côtés et à te supporter, ce qui j'avoue me fatigue, vu que tu es ennuyeux au possible. "

Draco parut légèrement vexé mais il le cacha bien, seulement à elle on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il ôta sa chemise, laissant la possibilité à sa camarade de profiter du spectacle de son torse si parfaitement sculpté. Il s'écroula à ses côtés et ferma les yeux.

" Ca me fait pas plus plaisir que toi de te supporter. Tu es une psychopathe et j'avoue que je ne t'aime pas, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. "

Après cette réplique le silence s'installa dans la petite pièce, tous deux regardaient le plafond se souvenant de ce que le sens du 'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut' pouvait signifier pour eux. Chacun avait une histoire personnelle lourde de la responsabilité de ce 'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut', leur vie avait été construite dessus, seulement maintenant ils avaient plus ou moins réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais entre eux s'était si étrange ils avaient beau maintenir qu'ils se détestaient, ils ne pouvaient pourtant nier qu'ils admiraient l'autre, ils étaient si semblable dans leurs comportements, ils auraient dus mieux s'entendre, mais le passé les rattrapait et ils se basaient sur ce qu'ils connaissaient dans leur jeunesse. Ils avaient beau chercher à le nier, ils n'arrivaient pas à dépasser leur passé.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco et l'observa réfléchir, elle cherchait à savoir quel pouvait bien être les pensées qui s'entrechoquaient sous ce si joli visage. Elle avait envie de caresser son visage, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier si ils étaient si doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Soudain elle se reprit, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer, d'habitude elle n'était pas si romantique, elle avait juste envie de baiser violemment, mais là cette tendresse, ce n'était pas elle, ou plutôt ce n'était plus elle depuis très longtemps.

" Je sais que je suis beau Granger, mais tu me gênes à m'observer ainsi. "

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé il venait de l'appeler Granger, elle ne supportait plus qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Ses doux sentiments romantiques venait de s'évaporer, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : vengeance.

Elle s'approcha de lui et fit glisser sa main le long de sa joue si pâle, elle ressentit avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il frissonnait sous la caresse. Il semblait étonné par la tendresse de la jeune femme, il tourna sa tête vers elle, cherchant dans son regard une explication. Mais si d'habitude il arrivait un tant soit peu à déchiffrer le regard fermé de la jeune sorcière, à cet instant il fut incapable de savoir ce que dissimulait l'expression de tendresse qu'il pouvait y lire.

Elle continua à caresser avec douceur le visage de son compagnon, puis avec lenteur elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et s'assit au-dessus des hanches du jeune homme, elle fit glisser ses mains sur le torse qui s'offrait sous elle, dessinant ses muscles du bout des doigts. Draco se sentait frissonner, il ne savait comment réagir, il ne l'avait jamais vu si douce à part dans sa jeunesse, il ne comprenait pas.

Elle rapprocha dangereusement sa bouche de celle du jeune sorcier, mais au lieu d'atterrir sur les lèvres qui se tendaient malgré elles, elle laissa glisser les siennes le long du cou où battait une veine plus rapidement qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Sa langue parcourut la peau albâtre qui se trouvait sous elle. Elle sentit son souffle s'accélérer, elle savait qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Draco ne pouvait plus cacher ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui, il savait qu'elle avait détectée son souffle plus haletant, ses veines qui battaient de plus en plus vite, et bientôt ce serait beaucoup plus bas qu'elle pourrait ressentir son désir. N'y tenant plus il se décida à réagir et passa ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune fille pour les laisser glisser sur son dos où il nota que ses mains ne s'accrochait pas un soutien-gorge.

Elle accepta avec un sourire les caresses de Draco, elle savait qu'elle le tenait maintenant. Une bosse juste au-dessous d'elle vint lui apporter la certitude qu'il la désirait. Elle se déplaça un peu et laissa une de ses main caresser l'excroissance au niveau du pantalon de son compagnon. Puis tout un coup elle stoppa les caresses sentant que la bosse avait prit assez d'ampleur, elle entendait le jeune homme pousser des petits cris étouffés.

Elle se laissa glisser à sa place sur le côté, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, abandonnant Draco désemparé. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard implorant, il voulait tant qu'elle continue, ainsi il sentait que son pantalon le faisait souffrir atrocement.

" La prochaine fois tu ne m'appelleras plus Granger Draky-chéri. Sur ce bonne nuit ! "

Elle déposa un baiser sur une des joue du torturé et se détourna de lui pour se laisser aller dans un sommeil réparateur. Draco laissé sur sa faim souffrit en silence et se promit de se venger

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Tôt le matin des gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Le bruit réveilla Draco qui aussitôt se pencha sur sa voisine d'où provenait les sons. Elle semblait plongée dans un cauchemar, elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait à présent son visage. Plus ça allait et plus elle s'agitait, bientôt elle se mit à se débattre et Draco cherchant à éviter un coup attrapa ses poignets. Cet acte calma de suite l'endormie et c'est des yeux embués de sommeil et remplis d'effroi qu'elle ouvrit face à ceux interloqué de Draco.

" Bah alors à ton âge tu fais encore des cauchemars ! "

La lueur d'effroi disparut du regard chocolat et céda place à la haine qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle ne répondit pas de suite, toujours sous le coup de son cauchemar récurrent. Puis elle dégagea ses poignets des mains de Draco, elle se releva pour s'asseoir et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Draco ne savait comment réagir, d'habitude quand il la cherchait ainsi elle répondait de suite, mais ce silence l'effrayait, quels pouvait bien être ce rêve qui semblait la choquer tellement.

Elle tendit sa main vers son sac et attrapa le paquet de cigarettes qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle s'en sortit une puis le présenta à Draco qui en signe d'acceptation sortit une cigarette pour la porter à sa bouche. Elle prit ensuite le briquet enfoui au fond du paquet pour allumer sa cigarette tandis que Draco se contentait de prononcer un mot pour rendre incandescent le bâton cancérigène.

" T'utilises un briquet pour allumer une clope, pourtant t'as la puissance nécessaire pour t'en passer ? "

" Je te remercie pour le compliment. C'est seulement que j'aime bien utiliser ce briquet il me rappelle des souvenirs et puis c'est une habitude, ça me ramène là d'où je viens, un monde sans magie. "

Ils fumèrent en silence, leurs yeux fixant le mur d'en face, tous deux perdus dans des pensées. Quand ils finirent le soleil commençait à éclairer le petit village, d'un commun accord silencieux ils se levèrent et se préparèrent pour la journée qui les attendait.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et nettoyèrent la pièce en quelques secondes, puis ils sortirent, dehors attendait quelques personnes venues dire au revoir à Draco. En les voyant les étreintes qu'ils échangeaient Circé se mit à penser qu'elle reviendrait sûrement ici une fois toute cette affaire terminée, comme le lui avait prescrit le sage elle avait besoin de repos et cet endroit semblait idéal pour ça.

Commençant à s'impatienter elle se rapprocha de Draco et lui fit signe qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter le village. Draco à contre-coeur laissa les villageois et il se retourna vers l'orée de la forêt qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Ca y est, enfin finit, j'en aurait mit du temps ! Mais bon on ne commande pas aux muse et la miennes doit vraiment adorer partir en vacances. Bon je m'excuse pour ce temps d'attente très prolongé et je vais essayer de faire mieux le prochaine fois, gros bisous à tous !


	5. Le commencement

**Circé**

**Disclamer** : Il se trouve que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, alors je les emprunte mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas certaine de les rendre en bon état.

**Résumé** : Draco et Hermione/Circé sont dans la jungle pour trouver une épée capable selon une prophétie de détruire Voldemort. Ils ont été tous les deux envoyés par le sinistre Lord dont Hermione/Circé est le bras droit, les deux ne se supportent pas et un étrange jeux de séduction s'est imposé entre eux.

**Rating** : R, aussi bien pour le langage que la violence ou encore le sexe.

Je m'excuse pour cette attente, je sais que j'ai mis du temps, mais je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite du nombre de reviews comme le pense certains. Et oui, il se trouve que j'avais des examens, et que mes études ne sont pas des plus faciles et que j'avais une dose impressionnante de travail à faire. Maintenant je sais que je les ai finis, mais il se trouve que comme je n'ai pas fait la fête depuis pratiquement un an et bien je me défoule, donc je fais ce que je peux pour écrire la suite. De plus je pars en vacances dans une semaine et je serais absente pendant trois semaines donc ne vous attendez pas à une suite très vite et j'en suis désolée.

Dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir droit à de l'action et pas seulement avec une bataille. Car entre nos deux protagonistes, il y de l'action... mais je vous laisse le découvrir.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Je tenais à remercier tous mes reviewers qui m'ont donné du courage pour écrire cette suite et parce que j'adore lire leurs mots :

**Debbie** : C'est trop d'honneur que de faire partie de tes fanfics préférées, surtout qu'en plus je suis pas spécialement sympa de te faire patienter autant, mais j'en suis très heureuse. Quant aux épreuves et bien ça va commencer dans ce chapitre donc ta curiosité va être satisfaite. Enormes bisous et un grand merci pour ta review

**Kotohiki** : Ah là, là ! Ce Draco tout le monde l'adore, mais c'est normal, il est si.. et si... enfin il y a pas de mots pour décrire comment il est trop bien ! Mais tous tes compliments, c'est beaucoup trop je sais plus où me mettre et puis en plus je suis tellement contente que je sautille sur place. Alors je suis encore vraiment désolée pour ces délais d'attente horribles et je te fais une multitude de bisous pour te remercier de ta gentillesse.

**Mystikal** : Et ouais c'est qu'elle a son petit caractère la Granger ! Ah tiens salut Circé, mais pourquoi tu tiens cette barre de fer dans la main, et c'est quoi ce sang dessus ? Non, t'approches pas ! Non, au secours !!!!!!!!! * Circé court à présent derrière une pauvre auteur qui gémit * Bon je vais me calmer et te dire un merci et te faire aussi tout plein de bisous !

**Jess HDH** : Bon alors pour la quête, les épreuves vont commencer, mais bon, pour l'instant ça reste très simple, comme d'habitude, c'est vers la fin de la quête que ça devient plus compliqué, et ils vont devoir attendre un peu avant d'affronter leurs plus grandes peurs. Quant au deux protagonistes et bien on dit souvent que les hommes ont du mal à résister, mais tu en apprendras plus dans ce chapitre car ça commence à être un peu plus chaud, et je te laisses le découvrir. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est très gentil de te montrer aussi compréhensive face à mes délais horriblement long, et je te fais pleins de bisous.

**Anonymoua** : Ah ! Cette muse, elle est décidement overbookée, j'en suis aussi désolée que toi, j'ai beau essayée de la motiver par tous les moyens (j'ai même essayé les offrandes !), mais en vérité, elle est très capricieuse mais bon le lui répète pas sinon elle va faire la tête. En tous les cas je te remercies pour ton enthousiasme et surtout le fait que tu es pensé à me laisser un petit mot, puis je te fais d'énormes bisous.

**katarina** : Le petit Dumby, on l'aime bien mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant parfois ! Mais bon, on fait avec et on l'aime toujours malgré tout. Pour ce qui est l'histoire de leur passé, tu vas devoir patienter encore (ça me donne un petit côté Dumby ça), car pour l'instant leurs éprevues restent assez simples et c'est vers la fin que ça va devenir plus dur et que tu pourras en apprendre plus sur Draco, donc petit scarabé tu va devoir rester patiente (surtout quand on voit le temps que je mets à mettre à jour ma fic). Je te fais toue multitude de bisous pour te remercier d'être si assidue et gentille.

**célina** : Ce qu'il va faire ? Et bien c'est toi qui va le découvrir toute seule en lisant le nouveau chapitre, je ne vais pas blablater beaucoup plus, mais bon je rajouterais que le problème de la vengeance de Draco, c'est qu'elle va tourner court. Gros bisous et merci pour tes compliments.

**Leilia** : Arrête, c'est trop je me sens gênée, j'écris pas si bien, et puis je suis sûre que si tu te lançais, tu y arriverais toi aussi à écrire. Pour les épreuves et bien tu vas découvrir la première dans ce chapitre et pour ce qui est de la question que Circé veut poser à Draco, tu devras attendre, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça montre à quel point elle sait tout deviner des gens en face d'elle. Et j'oubliais que tu es la grande amatrice de torture, alors j'essayerais d'en placer dans le prochain chapitre car t'as l'air d'aimer ça plus que tout. Je te fais des énormes bisous, et puis j'avoue que tous tes compliments et bien il me font bien plaisir.

**Hell Lyra** : Encore une accros à la torture, vous faites bien la paire toutes les deux, d'ailleurs si vous avez tant d'idées que ça, vous avez qu'à m'en envoyer via un mail, comme ça votre désoeuvrement en physique pourra servir pour la bonne cause, mais bon faut pas non plus oublier de bosser entre les donc de votre prof (j'y crois pas c'est moi qui dit de bosser !). Au fait si tu n'oses pas dire ce que tu penses de Draco, ce n'est pas parce que Leilia teste sur toi vos idées de tortures quand tu parles de lui ? Bon je te fais tout pleins de gros bisous et je te remercie d'avoir daigné accordé un peu de ton temps pour m'écrire cette review.

**Lythanie** : Décidement, il y a un nombre incalculable de fan de Draco, mais c'est vrai que l'imaginer avec un pantalon en cuir, moi, ça me met dans tous mes états, enfin bon comme j'ai aucune chance de le voir en vrai, vu que ça reste de la fiction, et bien je laisse mon clavier décrire comme j'aimerais le voir. Je te dis un grand merci et te fais moi aussi d'énormes bisous.

**Drago's fan forever** : Une de tes préférées ! Mais, c'est trop d'honneur voyons, je sais plus trop quoi dire, ou plutôt écrire, mais c'est vraiment trop gentil. Pour ce qui est de la suite et bien te voila satisfaite et je m'escuse encore des délais que je mets entre les différents chapitres. Je te fais tout pleins de bisous et je te remercie pour ta review et m'excuse pour n'avoir pas respecté le délai que je t'avais promis.

**Cool** : Mais non, je ne vais pas te tuer, pourquoi le ferais-je d'ailleurs ? C'est pas grave si tu ne m'avais pas laissé de review avant, même si j'adore en avoir, savoir que des gens lisent ma fic me fait toujours plaisir et puis il m'arrive à moi aussi de ne pas laisser de review donc je ne te jetterait pas la première pierre. Pour ce qui est du nombre de review j'en suis très largement satisfaite, c'est pas pour ça que je n'écris pas la suite, c'est seulement que je n'ai pas le temps pour écrire, et oui je ne passe pas ma vie à écrire, j'ai aussi des cours et des exams. Mais voila la suite alors je te laisse la lire. Je te remercie pour avoir prit le temps de m'écrire et je te fais plein de gros bisous.

**fanficman** : Qu'est ce que c'est que ce grognon ! La voila la suite, calme toi. Je tiens à te préciser que la suite ne dépend pas du nombre de review. Tu vois, l'écriture n'est pas toute ma vie et il se trouve que j'ai des exams, et pas des trucs tout facile parce que j'ai choisi une filière ou je dois produire une masse de travail énorme, donc tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas forcément le temps pour écrire, et qu'en plus je le fais pour le plaisir, alors si on m'impose des choses, ça m'énerve et m'empêche de bosser correctement. Mais bon je pense que tu vas être content car la voila la suite ! Je te fais tout pleins de bisous en espérant une meilleur humeur la prochaine fois.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre V** : Le commencement

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Ils marchaient depuis déjà deux jours sans avoir rien trouvé, ils avaient à peine marqué une pause pour récupérer la fatigue la nuit dernière. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés à cause de la chaleur et de la fatigue en cette fin d'après midi brûlante, mais aucun des deux ne voulait avouer son état, question de fierté.

Ils marchaient silencieusement, le bruit des machettes coupant la végétation ponctuait leur pas. Un bruit léger au début commença à s'intensifier, l'air se faisait plus humide, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils approchaient d'une cascade. Ils prirent instinctivement la direction de la source d'eau, ils savaient qu'un peu de rafraîchissement leur ferait du bien.

" Je vais tâcher de trouver des fruits pour manger ce soir, je te laisse installer un campement. " Draco consentit enfin à adresser la parole à sa camarade, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le début de la journée.

A peine avait-il dit ça que la magicienne tendit le bras et après quelques mots prononcés, un petit coin assez sec situé près de la cascade fut dégagé de toute végétation. Quelques millièmes de secondes après une grande tente s'éleva, puis des fruits en volant vinrent se déposer devant la tente, indiquant à Draco qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Il lança un regard courroucé à sa camarade, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui ainsi, elle avait fait exprès de faire étalage de ses pouvoirs pour le ridiculiser, il détestait ça. Mais il devait cependant avouer qu'il était quand même très impressionné, bien qu'avec l'entraînement il y arriverait sûrement lui aussi, après tout ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu construit par les moldu, mais bon ça faisait quand même son effet et surtout elle avait été très rapide.

Il s'avança près de la tente et s'apprêta à y pénétrer sous le regard de Circé. Quand il entra qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une tente magique, il se retrouva dans une maison climatisée au mobilier très design, il était arrivé dans un salon, à sa gauche se trouvait une cuisine immense à l'américaine, et il apercevait quatre portes. Il se retourna et ce fut pour se retrouver face à Circé qui avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

" Ca te plaît ? Je sais que c'est un peu petit par rapport à ce dont tu es habitué, mais bon on est en pleine jungle aussi. " La jeune femme semblait amusée par l'étonnement de Draco.

" Impressionnant, ça devrait être interdit de faire ça tu pourrais mettre en faillite des sociétés avec ce sort et tu gagnerais plein d'argent. "

" Ca m'intéresse pas, mais merci du compliment. "

Leur regards se croisèrent un peu moins remplis de haine que d'habitude.

" Sinon, il y a deux chambres avec chacune sa salle de bain, les deux autres portes donnent sur un bureau et l'autre sur une salle de sport. Je prends la chambre là. "

Elle désigna une porte du doigt et l'ouvrit par la même occasion. Elle se dirigea vers la porte ouverte en laissant Draco se débrouiller.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un maillot de bain deux pièce noir très échancré mais qui lui allait à ravir. Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé et observait la pièce d'un oeil expert.

" Bon, moi je vais me baigner, je te conseille de suivre mon exemple, parce que tu sens pas très bon, ça te ferais du bien. "

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie suivie par un regard haineux du blond qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié son commentaire sur son odeur.

Draco se décida à se diriger vers les trois autres portes pour savoir où déposer ses affaire. Il ouvrit une première porte et se retrouva face à une immense pièce dont les murs étaient couverts de livres, à part à un endroit où était installé une cheminée (super utile en pleine jungle), des canapés au milieu de la pièce lui donnait un air convivial et tout au bout il y avait une grande table pour travailler. Draco un peu étonné ferma la porte et ouvrit la seconde qui s'offrait à ses yeux., cette fois ci c'est dans une immense salle de sport qu'il débarqua, toutes sortes d'appareil étaient entreposées, et une grande partie de la pièce était vide servant visiblement pour danser vu qu'un mur de glace bordé d'une barre la bordait, il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait une chaîne hi-fi très performante qui jouxtait la partie de la pièce prévue pour la danse.

Quand il referma la porte il se dirigea vers la dernière porte qui était cette fois ci assurément sa chambre. Quand il entra il se retrouva dans une pièce qui lui semblait familière. Circé avait fait en sorte que cette pièce lui soit destiné et c'est pour ça qu'il s'y sentait si bien. Il s'agissait d'une pièce aux murs verts sombres, mais assez éclairée pour qu'il puisse l'apprécier. Un grand lit dans un bois noir, certainement de l'ébène était placé contre un mur, il était quoique fait en bois assez moderne et d'un style épuré aux traits carrés et simples, exactement ce qu'il aimait, les draps en soie vert sombre n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque dans un coin avec un canapé à côté, il se rapprocha pour voir les titres des ouvrages, il s'agissait de romans moldu pour la plupart, mais c'était pratiquement que des livres qu'il connaissait et ceux qu'il appréciait le plus. Les meubles étaient accordés au lit et ils étaient disposés d'une manière telle que Draco n'en aurait pas vu d'autre possible. C'était bien simple, cette chambre ressemblait au pièces des magazines de magasins de meubles mais elle était faite que pour lui, chaque détail lui convenait et représentait ce qu'il aimait.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain animé d'une curiosité qui lui était peu commune. La pièce était assez grande dotée de tout le confort moderne dont on pouvait rêver, il y avait des toilettes bien sûr, mais aussi une douche et un jacuzzy. La pièce était toujours dans les tons verts sombres mais avec du carrelage blanc qui avait des reflets argentés, une grand glace était posé sur un mur en dessous d'elle il y avait un évier posé sur un long meuble longeant le mur, le meuble était lui aussi en ébène et au dessus du meuble se trouvait une plaque de marbre gris sur lequel était posé l'évier. Tout dans le déco que ce soit dans la chambre ou la salle de bain valait très cher, mais ce n'était pas de la richesse affichée et tout était de très bon goût.

Draco se décida à lui aussi aller se baigner dans la source dehors car il en crevait d'envie, et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il y avait dedans une jeune femme vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un maillot de bain qui ne laissait pas que deviner ses courbes avantageuses. Il rangea tous ses vêtements dans l'armoire grâce à un sort et passa un short de bain noir. Il attrapa dans la salle de bain une des serviette verte qui était accordé à la déco, puis il quitta sa chambre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une pensée le fit se retourner, si sa chambre reflétait si bien ce qu'il était, il était fort possible que la chambre de Circé en fasse de même. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui l'intriguait et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit avec surprise la chambre de sa partenaire en affaire, les murs étaient rouges sombres, le lit était à baldaquin, il semblait assez ancien et un voile rouge s'enroulait autour des barres situées au dessus du lit, les draps en soie rouge sombres complétait le décor. Ses autres meubles étaient fait dans le même bois, sûrement du merisier pensa Draco, le style était assez ancien mais pas trop pédant non plus. Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque qu'elle possédait elle aussi, il ne fut pas si surpris d'y retrouver à peu près les même ouvrages que dans la sienne. La coiffeuse qui se trouvait contre un mur était remplis de produits de beauté, ce qui ne l'étonna pas beaucoup non plus. A part ça il n'y avait rien de personnel dans la pièce. La salle de bain était la réplique de la sienne mais dans les teintes de sa chambre à elle. Il y avait une porte en plus qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, il se retrouva au beau milieu d'un dressing, en réalité on se serait crus dans un magasin de fringue, au milieu de la pièce, qui était elle aussi rouge sombre, se trouvait un canapé et deux fauteuils entourant une table et tout autour se trouvait des habits rangé par style, il y avait aussi tout un mur couvert de chaussure. Draco éberlué préféra sortir de la pièce et il se décida à rejoindre la propriétaire de la chambre sans plus attendre, sans avoir appris grand chose en plus.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Il retrouva la jeune femme qui se prélassait sous un jet d'eau, elle avait sur les lèvres un sourire qui montrait qu'elle était bien, c'était si rare chez elle, d'habitude tous ses sourires étaient pensé et avaient un but précis, mais là il s'agissait d'un vrai sourire, Draco ne put détacher son regard de cette scène, on aurait dit une déesse. Il finit par se résigner à s'approcher et signaler sa présence. Il pénétra dans l'eau qui était froide, mais avec la torpeur qui régnait dans la jungle cette fraîcheur était salvatrice.

Il avança vers la jeune sorcière qui n'avait toujours pas semblé remarquer sa présence et continuait à se doucher avec plaisir. Il se glissa en nageant derrière elle silencieusement et en se relevant il posa ses mains sur les côtes de la jeune femme et se mit à la chatouiller. Celle-ci, surprise, ne put se défendre et s'écroula de rire dans l'eau. Draco heureux d'avoir réussi à l'avoir continua à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à s'échapper, elle s'éloigna et lui lança un regard courroucé, il avait réussi à avoir la grand Circé et il savait un de ses points faibles, c'était mauvais.

" Non, mais, ça te prend souvent de chatouiller les gens par surprise ? " La voix de la sorcière était envoutante mais si effrayante en même temps.

" Bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle quand ils s'y attendent. "

" Tu vas souffrir jeune insolent. "

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de la sorcière outrée, sa main se tendit rapidement et il en sortit un éclair argenté après quelques mots prononcés. L'éclair argenté se dirigea vers sa victime avec une rapidité hallucinante et bientôt le jeune sorcier blond se retrouva à se tordre de rire en glissant dans l'eau. Quand le sort prit fin il sembla légèrement énervé et oubliant qu'il était un puissant sorcier il se jeta sur sa camarade en tentant de la faire couler.

Ils se poursuivirent en jouant et rigolant comme des enfants, ils semblaient avoir oublié toute l'animosité qui régnait entre eux il y a si peu de temps encore. Il retombaient en enfance, jouant comme ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit de le faire. Ils profitaient de l'instant.

Hermione bien que très fine était aussi musclée et possédait une force que le jeune sorcier n'aurait pu soupçonner, il se retrouva donc la tête sous l'eau plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Mais il se vengeait assez bien et ils étaient à peu près à égalité. Le rire clair de la jeune femme résonna dans la cascade quand le blond entreprit de la chatouiller à nouveau. Elle parvint à se défaire de la torture et chercha à s'échapper vers là où il y avait une eau moins profonde. Alors qu'elle commençait à sortir de l'eau, le blond la rattrapa et la plaqua au sol dans un geste désespéré pour l'empêcher de partir. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, elle l'observa telle une biche apeurée, le regard de Draco se fit encore plus amusé.

" Ca marche pas avec moi ce genre de regard. "

Sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien ainsi, elle chercha à se venger de la manière dont il l'avait attaqué et posa ses mains sur les côtes du jeune sorcier. Celui ci ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire laissant la jeune femme reprendre le dessus, elle le fit habilement basculer et c'est elle qui se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Elle prit soin de lui empêcher toute défense et attrapa de ses mains les poignets de Draco, qu'elle maintint plaqué au sol. Elle le regarda avec un air très amusé, comme si elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours le dessus.

" Alors tu fais moins ton malin maintenant jeune homme. "

Draco loin de paraître impressionné se mit à sourire, la jeune femme ne comprenait pourquoi, elle avait pourtant gagné. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir les lèvres du sorcier se posèrent sur les siennes, les unissant avec douceur. Elle aurait voulu arrêter mais elle trouvait ce contact si agréable. La langue du jeune homme glissa sur les lèvres de sa compagne, cherchant un passage. La jeune femme se sentit frémir, elle lâcha les poignets de sa proie et entrouvrit sa bouche. Leurs langues bataillèrent, se cherchant puis s'échappant, les mains de Draco vinrent se poser sur les côtes de la jeune sorcière mais pas pour les chatouiller cette fois ci, il les fit glisser dans une caresse sensuelle. Circé se sentit gémir à ce contact, il savait vraiment s'y prendre, elle avait envie qu'il la prenne, qu'il la fasse sienne maintenant, dans ce paysage idyllique.

Draco la fit glisser sur le côté tout en continuant à l'embrasser, elle en profita pour passer sa main dans les cheveux trempés du jeune homme. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son dos avec une grande douceur, pas comme elle en avait l'habitude, normalement elle était plus brutale, cette fois ci elle se sentait si différente, dans un état d'esprit qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps. Draco sentit son corps frissonner sous les mains de la sorcière, il s'installa au dessus d'elle. Sa bouche quitta les lèvres avides de Circé. Il glissa ses lèvres le long du cou de sa compagne, laissant sa langue marquer le chemin sur la peau déjà humidifiée par l'eau. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le bassin de la jeune femme, caressant lentement la peau qui se tendait sous ses doigts.

Il finit par relever la tête, il croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui semblait en vouloir plus. Elle paraissait tout d'un coup si fragile, si enfant. Elle posa ses mains sur les fesses du blond, le collant ainsi à son bassin, elle bougeait sensuellement sous lui, sentant son excitation grimper. Draco savait que bientôt son short se ferait un peu trop étroit. Il se décolla légèrement en la regardant.

" J'avoue que je voulais en faire une vengeance, mais là je serais bien incapable d'arrêter, je comprends pourquoi personne ne te résiste, tu es l'incarnation du désir. " Le blond avant une voix déjà plus rauque et le désir était perceptible dans ses mots.

La jeune femme eu un sourire amusé et charmeur à la fois, elle avait véritablement envie de lui, et pas comme une de ces pulsions animales qu'elle avait d'habitude où n'importe qui lui convenait. Cette fois ci c'était lui, seulement lui qu'elle voulait, et elle se sentit jalouse de toutes ces femmes et tous ces hommes qui avaient déjà posés leurs mains sur ce corps si désirable. Voulant s'assurer qu'il reste elle releva sa tête et attrapa les lèvres qu'il l'obsédait tant.

Elle mit fin au baiser et regarda les yeux de Draco, pour une fois ce qu'elle pouvait y lire était clair, même si d'habitude elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait en les regardant, cette fois ci l'expression qui y était n'importe qui aurait pu la déchiffrer. Il la désirait elle, il voulait qu'elle soit sienne, et cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas totalement.

" Tu voulais me faire souffrir comme ça, mais moi je connais bien des manières de faire souffrir qui te plairont mon cher Malefoy. "

Son regard aguicheur ne cachait pas ses intentions, ni ses lèvres humides qu'elle mordillait, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de recapter les lèvres tentatrices. Il succombait malgré lui à la tentation, mais il ne servait à rien de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, vu qu'elle avait l'air d'accord autant en profiter.

Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent dans le short de son compagnon, elle caressa doucement avec tendresse les fesses qui l'avaient tant obsédé. Draco n'en pouvait plus, il se colla davantage contre elle et la refit glisser sur le côté. Il posa ses mains sur l'élastique si fin qui retenait le bas du maillot de bain de sa compagne, ses mains glissèrent sur son dos puis redescendirent pour passer sous le tissu moulant. Leurs température monta à tous deux malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu immergé dans de l'eau fraîche.

Circé se colla à Draco et sentit bien qu'elle avait réussi à l'exciter, il fallait avouer qu'elle aussi se sentait excité. Et puis cette scène faisait si romantique, si parfaite, un vrai rêve de midinette. Typiquement le genre de chose dont elle rêvait avant Krum, et même encore au début de leur relation. Mais elle avait changé et voilà que tout un coup son âme romantique revenait au grand galop, elle ne comprenait pas l'effet que lui procurait son ancien ennemi. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le voir comme une proie, comme sa victime, elle le voyait comme un partenaire, chose inconcevable pour elle aujourd'hui.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire défiler toutes ses pensées dans sa tête alors que la langue de son compagnon taquinait la sienne. Cependant quand elle ne sentit plus la douce pression sur ses lèvres elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux pour chercher à savoir la raison de cet arrêt. Mais déjà les lèvres du blond redescendait dans son cou, pour atterrirent sur sa gorge. Elle poussa quelques soupirs de contentement qui semblèrent ne pas échapper à son compagnon qui redoubla ses efforts. Il arrivait enfin à la maintenir, il l'avait sous sa coupe, il aurait du se sentir tout puissant, mais en réalité il se sentait tout petit. Il avait l'impression de ne pas mériter cette femme, pourtant elle était foncièrement mauvaise et il aurait du la haïr, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans un flot de sentiments, de pensées qu'ils étaient incapable de gérer, cependant ils se sentaient pour une fois merveilleusement bien. Les mains de Draco quittèrent quelques instant la douce peau qu'elle caressait, il les remonta jusqu'à l'endroit où sa bouche butait contre un bout de tissu, sous lequel un mamelon déjà durcit attendait sa caresse. Il ôta habilement le haut du bikini de sa compagne et le laissa glisser dans l'eau, il redirigea ses mains vers les fesses de la sorcière pour reprendre son travail là où il l'avait arrêté. Sa langue glissa lentement sur le sein de la jeune femme, provoquant des râles de plaisir chez elle.

Semblant vouloir elle aussi y mettre du sien elle le poussa pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, elle resta si collée que la bouche de Draco ne décolla pas de sa poitrine. Elle enleva une de ses main du short de son camarade et la fit passer cette fois ci devant, elle sentit bien son excitation. Elle caressa lentement le membre déjà durci par le plaisir, suivant un rythme qui avait déjà fait ses preuves, ses caresses expertes provoquèrent des petits cris de la part du blond. Malefoy qui criait grâce à elle, elle aimait plutôt ça, ça ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Elle sentait la peau se tendre dans sa main, et bientôt sa bouche vint finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. La langue jouait habilement avec le membre durci du blond, la voix du sorcier prononçait à présent des sons incompréhensibles et s'élevait de plus en plus fort dans la jungle silencieuse.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Perdu dans leur monde les deux jeunes gens n'entendirent pas s'approcher des guerriers, bien que très silencieux, les oreilles rodées à l'espionnage des deux jeunes sorciers les auraient repéré si ils avaient été attentifs un minimum. Mais ils étaient dans de telles dispositions que plus rien ne leur importait que leurs caresses mutuelles. Ils gémissaient tous deux de satisfaction, tout à leur jouissance. Les guerriers en profitèrent pour se rapprocher le plus possible et une flèche fut ôtée du carquois pour être placée sur l'arc. La flèche décochée atterrit dans le dos de la sorcière qui était placée au-dessus de son compagnon.

Tous deux semblaient perdus et les caresses de Circé faisaient râler de plaisir le jeune anglais. Mais un cri bien différent de ceux qu'il poussait jusque là força Draco à rouvir les yeux pour observer sa camarade, de plus il ne sentait plus les caresses humide autour de son entre-jambe, elle venait de s'effondrer sur lui. Il vit son regard vitreux et son coeur sembla s'arrêter. Il prit conscience de la présence des guerriers après avoir remarqué la flèche plantée dans le dos de sa compagne. Fou de rage il ôta la flèche et de quelques mots fit apparaître un bandage autour de la blessure, son excitation était maintenant totalement retombée.

Les guerriers tirèrent d'autres flèches vers leurs deux cibles mais quand elles arrivèrent sur eux, elles ricochèrent sur quelque chose d'invisible et tombèrent sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent entre eux, ce n'était pas normal, leurs flèches magiquement enchantées n'était normalement pas arrêté par une protection quelle soit magique ou pas.

Draco après avoir placé cette protection autour de lui et Circé, entreprit d'essayer de la réveiller, elle semblait plongée plus ou moins dans un coma. Il souleva ses paupières mais aucun mouvement ne vint lui indiquer une trace de vie. Il prononça quelques sorts mineurs de guérison qu'il connaissait, et bientôt la blessure avait disparue, mais Circé en semblait pas décidée à se réveiller. Draco ne savait que faire, il n'était pas du tout spécialisé dans tout ce qui était guérison.

" Circé, réveille toi s'il te plaît. Si j'ai plus à supporter ton caractère abominable je vais me faire chier pendant cette quête ! "

Toujours aucune réaction, Draco se pencha sur elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, tentant la méthode Belle au Bois Dormant pour la ramener à la vie. Alors qu'il attendait vainement une réaction, il sentit que la bouche contre la sienne s'ouvrait pour laisser passer une langue qui chercha un chemin dans sa bouche. De suite il s'écarta pour observer la jeune femme.

" Circé, ça va ? "

Elle le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

" En fait j'avais envie de jouer à la Belle au Bois Dormant et te voir si paniqué j'avoue que ça m'amuse. "

Draco lui lança un regard vaguement énervé même si il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir.

" Tu crois que c'est le moment sérieusement, il y a des guerriers qui nous envoient des flèches visiblement magiques et toi tu fait semblant de dormir ! "

Tout autour d'eux les flèches continuaient à pleuvoir malgré le fait qu'aucune n'arrive à franchir la barrière créée par Draco.

" Tu parles d'eux là ? Mais je te les éclates en deux secondes, et je sais bien que tu peux les gérer sans problème alors arrête de faire ton grognon. "

Les guerriers avaient cessés de lancer des flèches inutiles, il s'étaient rapprochés du couple, mais il avaient du mal à comprendre pourquoi ceux ci n'avaient pas peur d'eux et surtout comment ils pouvaient faire pour se disputer alors qu'ils étaient attaqués.

Circé se leva, un petit mouvement de sa main lui fit enlever son bandage derrière lequel il n'y avait plus de trace de blessure. D'un autre mouvement étrange elle se retrouva habillée d'un pantalon large de toile blanche avec un petit débardeur noir cachant un soutien-gorge. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant tressés et sec, elle portait des chaussures souples au pied et une épée étrange était entre ses mains, sur celle-ci était gravée une multitude de runes et elle était visiblement très ancienne.

" T'es une rapide toi ! "

" Oui et ce qui serait bien c'est que tu m'aide aussi, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser une frêle jeune femme se battre toute seule ! A moins que tu ai peur de paraître ridicule face à moi ? "

Draco se releva d'un coup et avec des gestes souples de sa main, il fit apparaître sur lui un pantalon noir en cuir moulant et une chemise noire assez légère, tandis que dans ses mains apparaissait une épée.

" Du cuir ? T'as pas peur d'avoir chaud ? " Circé fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

" Non, avec un sort ça devient assez frais pour le porter par ce temps, et puis c'est mon habit fétiche. "

" Ca il me semblait bien l'avoir remarqué, tu ne porte presque que ça. "

Les guerriers les regardaient toujours éberlués qu'ils ne semblent pas se soucier d'eux outre mesure. Un d'eux, visiblement le meneur se rapprocha du groupe et s'exprima à eux dans la langue étrange et ancienne qu'ils avaient appris au village.

" Excusez nous, mais nous sommes là pour nous battre contre vous, alors si vous daigniez arrêter de discuter ce serait bien. "

Les deux interpellés le regardèrent étrangement, comme si il n'avait pas à intervenir dans leur discussion si importante que le pantalon en cuir de Draco. Ils regardèrent alors le corps armé qui attendait la bataille et un sourire passa sur leurs visages.

" Si c'est ce que vous voulez, on peut bien faire un effort et arrêtez cinq minutes notre conversation. "

" Attends Circé, moi je leur accorde pas plus de deux minutes, on n'a pas que ça à faire. "

Les guerriers eurent à peine le temps de saisir le sens de ces phrases que déjà les deux jeunes sorciers leurs fonçaient dessus. Le groupe de guerriers étaient composé d'à peu près quarante membres qui se séparaient maintenant en deux pour affronter les jeunes gens.

Circé fonça d'un côté fendant l'air de son épée en suivant une certaine rune qui conférait à son épée une force supplémentaire, et qui en plus l'avertissait si un ennemi était trop proche d'elle. Un groupe de vingt guerriers se forma autour d'elle et il n'y avait visiblement aucune issue possible. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'elles à une vitesse incroyable, quand ils s'apprêtèrent à enfoncer leurs épée dans la jeune femme, celle ci d'un bond s'éleva au-dessus du groupe, et c'est dans leurs alliés que les épées s'enfoncèrent.

Quand elle revint sur le sol un peu plus loin il y avait déjà cinq hommes qui semblaient hors combat. Un des attaquants qui avait remarqué sa fuite fondit sur elle à une vitesse impressionnante son épée devant lui, mais quand il s'approcha, elle se poussa sur le côté ce qui fit qu'il se mangea un arbre, il était visiblement trop sonné pour continuer le combat, Circé s'approcha de lui et prononça un sort pour qu'il se retrouve lié et ainsi qu'il ne puisse plus l'attaquer même qui il se réveillait.

Elle entendait déjà un groupe qui arrivait sur elle par derrière, elle prononça quelques mots pour faire apparaître une seconde épée dans son autre main et elle se tourna vers ses adversaires. Une de ses épée s'enfonça dans la chair d'un des hommes et Circé la ressortit du corps teintée de rouge. Elle batailla sec encerclée par treize hommes qui manifestement ne semblaient pas très heureux des dégâts qu'elle avait causée. Deux têtes volèrent et maintenant ses deux épées étaient couvertes d'une substance rouge visqueuse.

Encore une fois elle s'échappa en sautant et quand elle se retrouva derrière les hommes, qui cette fois ci avaient réussi à éviter de massacrer leurs compagnons, elle murmura quelques mots en agitant ses épées. Elle décrivit par la pointe des épées une rune mystérieuse dans l'air, sa voix était devenue chantante et ses yeux se fermèrent. La rune qu'elle avait tracée brillait dans l'air, puis le son de sa voix s'éteignit, une gigantesque explosion se déclencha au niveau des guerriers qui avançaient vers elle. Une fumée opaque empêchait maintenant de voir ce qui était arrivé aux guerriers. Puis quand elle ses dissipa, on pu voir des corps à terre visiblement sans vie.

" Sympa ce sort, étrange que Voldemort ne le connaisse pas, pourtant c'est exactement le genre de truc qu'il adorerait. "

Circé se tourna pour observer Draco, passablement amusé, derrière lui il y avait des corps étendus couverts de sang, tout comme son épée d'ailleurs.

" Je garde ce qui m'est utile secret, il faut bien justifier ma puissance. "

" Tu sais ce que nous voulait ces gars ? "

" Nous tuer ? Tu sais j'en sais pas plus que toi. "

" Mais bon il m'en reste encore quelques uns vivants, il y en a des blessés là-bas. " Elle dirigea son doigt vers des corps, qui visiblement ne montrait plus aucune trace de vie. " Ah, bah non. Il doit m'en rester un là-bas attaché. "

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'homme qui ligoté venait de se réveiller et les observaient une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux.

" Je peux jouer avec s'il te plaît, en plus c'est le mien vu que c'est moi qui l'ai ligoté. "

" Circé, tu sais bien qu'on a pas le temps ! Il faut qu'on retrouve l'épée le plus vite possible ! "

" T'es vraiment pas marrant ! "

Circé fit une moue boudeuse et s'approcha de son prisonnier.

" Bonjour ! "

L'homme la regarda avec peur, et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il lui rendit son salut.

" Alors tu venais faire quoi ici avec tes potes ? "

" Notre mission était de vous tester. "

" Vous vouliez pas nous tuer ? "

" Non. " L'homme tremblait de tout son corps, il fallait avouer que le ton assez enjoué de la jeune femme qui lui parlait était quelque peu dépareillé avec la situation.

" On aurait tué pour rien alors ! J'ai horreur de ça ! Vous auriez pu nous prévenir que c'était un test, merde ! "

Un bruit fit comprendre aux deux jeunes anglais que leur prisonnier venait de libérer sa vessie dans son pantalon. Draco qui jusqu'ici n'était pas intervenue se rapprocha, agita vaguement sa main en prononçant quelques paroles et l'odeur d'urine disparut.

" Circé, arrête de lui faire peur, on va rien en tirer si tu continue, tu vas le faire mourir de peur. "

" C'est vrai que je l'ai déjà fait, mais je comprends pas pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça, voyons je fais que les taquiner ! "

Draco ne tint pas compte de sa réplique et il se tourna vers l'homme apeuré.

" En fait il s'agissait de la première épreuve pour retrouver l'épée ? "

" Oui, et nous devions tester votre vaillance au combat. "

" Mais vous deviez vous douter qu'il y auraient des morts, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir fait arrêté le massacre ? "

" Car nous sommes censés rien dire, en vérité quand des hommes passent ce test, en général nous avons toujours le dessus et nous les ramenons prisonniers et rendons un rapport sur leurs capacité au combat qui décide si ils peuvent ou non continuer. En fait nous n'avions jamais perdu un combat. "

" Bon visiblement maintenant c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, mais tu vas devoir nous guider jusqu'à ta base pour que nous puissions continuer le test. "

" D'accord. "

" On va juste prendre nos affaires et on y va. " La jeune femme paraissait s'être un peu calmée.

" Je vous déconseille, normalement vous ne devez avoir aucun confort. " Le prisonnier avait prononcés ces mots d'une voix tremblante, appréhendant la réponse de la sorcière.

" Alors là, moi je m'en tape un peu, j'ai besoin d'un minimum de confort, Draco si tu veux partir sans fringues de rechange ni nécessaire pour te laver c'est ton problème, moi je veux quelques affaires. "

" T'es un peu chiante dans ton style, il te suffit d'agiter le bras pour avoir ce que tu veux, et tu nous fait chier pour préparer un sac pour le voyage ! "

Circé s'approcha de Draco telle une prédatrice.

" Mais mon cher ami, t'es t'il déjà venu à l'esprit que là où nous allons il est possible que nous n'ayons ni le droit ou ni la possibilité d'utiliser la magie ? "

" Bon d'accord, mais alors le minimum, je voudrais arriver assez vite, si possible avant que la nuit tombe. "

Circé murmura quelques mots et aussitôt deux sacs apparurent devant eux.

" Bon, on y va ! "

Draco prit un regard un peu excédé et releva le prisonnier pour qu'il passe devant en les guidant. Il arrivèrent dans une grotte et le prisonnier marqua un arrêt.

" En vérité nous allons prendre un portoloin car il était prévu qu'on vous ramenerait par ce moyen étant donné qu'il était tard et qu'on se perd vite dans cette jungle. Et dans cette grotte se trouve notre moyen de transport. "

Ils entrèrent dans la caverne qui était sombre et humide, le long des murs étaient gravées des dessins rituels incas. Circé s'en approcha pour les observer, sa curiosité intellectuelle reprenait le dessus. Draco l'observa alors qu'elle regardait ébahie les gravures, elle avait l'air vraiment déconnectée de la réalité. Elle avança sa main vers la pierres et du bout des doigts traça les contours des dessins.

" Excusez moi, mais pourriez vous me détacher, il se trouve que mon pendentif est en quelques sorte la clé pour déclencher le portoloin, tous les guerriers en ont un et il est lié à la magie de chacun donc un étranger ne peut s'en servir. "

Draco s'approcha et murmura le contre sort pour délivrer l'homme. Circé était toujours en pleine contemplation.

" Circé, on va y aller, si tu veux on reviendra après pour observer tout ça. "

Il avait dit cela sur un ton doux pour ne pas énerver la jeune femme. Celle ci se tourna vers lui.

" Désolée, j'adore les civilisations anciennes. " Sa voix n'avait aucune trace d'aggrésivité et elle semblait encore sous le charme des étranges signes.

Leurs prisonnier se dirigea vers une pierre dans un coin de la caverne qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués avant. Il leur demanda de venir poser leurs mains dessus, puis il enfonça son pendentif dans un trou visiblement conçu pour ça. Le décor s'effrita autour d'eux et c'est un peu désorienté qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce inconnue. Autour d'eux plusieurs guerriers, en escortant un qui semblait leur chef de part ses vêtements plus richement ornés, les observait.

Les deux anglais se reprirent bien vite et comme les personnes en face d'eux ne semblaient pas vouloir engager la conversation et les regardait l'air consterné, la jeuen femme se décida à rompre le silence.

" Salut les mecs, désolée de vous importuner, mais c'est vous qui nous avez envoyé des guerriers pour nous tester ? Vous pourriez prévenir quand vous faites ce genre de blague, maintenant il reste plus que celui là ! "

Elle désigna l'homme qui les avaient conduit jusqu'à cette pièce et les guerriers toujours silencieux paraissaient stupéfixés.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Et un autre de finit ! Bon je tiens à préciser que vous devrez attendre un bon moment pour la suite vu que je vais partir en vacances pendant un bon moment.

Je fais pleins de gros bisous à mes lecteurs et si vous pouviez appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche, je serais très contente.


	6. Une amitié naissante

**Circé**

**Disclamer** : Il se trouve que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, alors je les emprunte mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas certaine de les rendre en bon état.

**Résumé** : Draco et Hermione/Circé sont dans la jungle pour trouver une épée capable selon une prophétie de détruire Voldemort. Ils ont été tous les deux envoyés par le sinistre Lord dont Hermione/Circé est le bras droit, les deux ne se supportent pas et un étrange jeux de séduction s'est imposé entre eux. Après avoir affronté une horde de guerriers (qui était la première épreuve) en furie et s'en être tiré sans le moindre cheveux foulé, nos aventuriers (et soudain surgit face au vent le vrai héros de tous les temps, Bob maurane... Hum, hum, désolé faut pas prononcer l'aventurier devant moi sinon j'entre en transe, enfin reprenons : ) se retrouvent chez le chef de ces guerriers, et Cricé leur balance tout de go, qu'elle vient de massacrer tous ses gentils soldats.

**Rating** : R, aussi bien pour le langage que la violence ou encore le sexe.

**Annonce super IMPORTANTE alors merci de lire** : alors mes lecteurs, je n'ai aucune excuse pour tout ce temps avant ce chapitre 6, mais comme je l'ai précisé dans ma bio il se trouve que cette année je suis pratiquement rentrée dans les ordres, je ne sors plus, ne lis plus, ne regarde plus la télé, ne vais plus sur internet, car je passe mes journées dans mes cours, donc je vous demande d'être indulgent, et sachez que ce chapitre est un essai pour me faire pardonner mais que vous ne verrez surement pas le prochain chapitre avant fin Mai (non, ne me tuez pas s'il vous palait !). Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, merci de votre compréhension.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Je tenais à remercier tous mes reviewers qui m'ont donné du courage pour écrire cette suite et parce que j'adore lire leurs mots :

**Draco's fan forever** : Ah, je sais que je suis impardonnable mais j'ai bossé cet été et là je ne fais que bosser comme une folle pour avoir mon année (ce qui va être très chaud), il ne va pas avoir de nouveaux chapitre avant un bon moment, celui-là était pour essayer de vous faire patienter. Enfin si tu veux continuer à me lancer des fleurs tu peux, pas de problème, vraiment, j'adore ça, en plus je sais pâs pourquoi ça me donne un sentiment d'extrême fierté, et un de ces quatre je vais finir totalement narcissique. En réalité je sais pas trop quoi te répondre à tous les compliments que tu m'as envoyé, c'ets beaucoup trop, bon alors je te fais tout pleins de bisous et je te laisse lire ce chapitre qui fut long à venir.

**Kotohiki** : Si tu trouvais que trois semaines c'était long, alors là, je vais me faire massacrer, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis profondément désolée, et c'est sincère. Je te remercie pour tes compliments et je t'avoue que tu n'es pas la seule qui serait heureuse de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le petit Draco (il n'y a qu'à lire les autres reviews...). Bon je vais arrêter de parler et te laisser lire la suite en espérant que tu l'apprécie. Gros bisous.

**Amy Malfoy 1** : Bon alors cette fois ci évite de baver trop vite devant ton écran sinon tu vas pas pouvoir lire la suite, mais bon je te comprends totalement, qui pourrait résister à notre cher Malefoy ? (en tout cas c'est pas moi). Alors comme ça tu aimes bien mon Hermione dévergondée et totalement barrée, bah alors là tu vas voir une autre facette de ce personnage, la pauvre, elle va pas s'en sortir vivante avec moi, ou alors bien traumatisée. Je te fais tout plein de bisous et te laisse à ta lecture de la suite.

**celine.s** : Ah oui, il faut avouer que c'est vraiment étrange de vouloir aller en vacances, mais j'adore faire des trucs bizarres, la preuve, regarde cette fic, qui d'autre s'amuse à faire de Hermione un personnage si extrême, faut croire que je suis moi même un peu timbrée (mais bon ça faut pas le répéter). Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.

**Anonymoua** : Si tu as le droit de me laisser une review, mais alors là c'est même pas un droit, c'est une obligation, compris ? Bon alors pour mes vacances vu que tu as l'air intéressée je suis allée me promener au soleil pendant deux semaines puis après camping avec des copains, pour enchainer avec deux mois de petits boulots pour essayer de gagner un peu d'argent (vive la vie estudiantine !) et maintenant je passe mes journées dans des cours plus ou moins interessants. D'où tout ce temps à vous envoyer la suite. Tiens au fait il faut que je te décerne le prix de la plus longue review, ça fait super plaisir de voir une review de cette longueur et puis j'adore ta façon de me faire partager ta lecture, c'est très agréable d'avoir ainsi la réaction de ses lecteurs, alors je te dis merci pour tout et te fais d'énormes bisous.

**solar** : Merci c'est super sympa, j'espère juste que toi aussi tu vas pas trop m'en vouloir pour cette longue attente, en tout cas je te fais tout plein de bisous et te remercie pour me laisser à chaque fois de mots sympa.

**Varda** : Aïe, encore une qui va me détester pour mes délais de publication très long (même plus que ça), mais après tout je ne fais que suivre l'auteur original qui nous a fait attendre un temps abominable son cinquième tome et pour la énième fois je m'excuse. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant, ce qui me fait plaisir par la même occasion. Je te fais de gros bisous et te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre.

**katarina** : Bonne fête aux Glin-Glin et par la même occasion pour fêter ça voici le nouveau chapitre des aventure de la ténébreuse Circé (accrocheur comme annonce, non ?). contente que tes souhaits se soient réalisés grâce à mon dernier chapitre, mais là ça va peut-être moins te plaire, enfin, tu verras. Pour la réponse à toutes tes questions il te suffit de faire descendre la petite barre à droite de ton écran (enfin, pas à toutes parce que sinon ça serait le dernier chapitre, mais bon ce n'est pas encore le cas), mais pas encore tout de suite, parce qu'avant je vais te faire une multitude de bisous pour te remercier de tous tes compliments qui me font extrêmement plaisir (mais j'essaie encore de rester modeste et j'évite de tout prendre au pied de la lettre). Bon bah voilà, ça y est tu peux enfin aller lire la suite j'ai finit de t'emmerder.

**Debbie ** : Cette fic, ta préférée ? Voyons, non, c'est pas possible, avec toutes les autres qu'il y a sur fanfiction et bien meilleure que celle-ci, c'est tout simplement pas possible, sans compter le fait que je mets trois ans à faire un chapitre, d'ailleurs depuis le temps, tu as surement changé d'avis, mais c'est quand même un compliment qui me va droit au coeur. Au fait encore une fois je suis désolée du retard mais c'est une habitude chez moi. Bon pour Circé, tu vas voir que les choses sont un peu plus complexe que ça; pour le jeune Malefoy tu vas enfin apprendre un de ses grands secrets (ah t'as envie de savoir, hein ?). Je te fais tous pleins de bisous et te dis merci très fort.

**Lythanie** : encore une qui va me tuer.. Je sais pas si je vais réussir à m'en tirer vivante. Puis avec votre dangereux trio je commence à avoir peur, je vais peut-être éviter les sscènes de torture pour éviter d'y passer moi aussi, d'ailleurs je tiens à te dire que Draco je l'aime vraiment pas (ça m'évitera peut-être de finir à l'hosto comme ça). Quant à ta question si j'aime les longues reviews est-ce vraiment la peine que je te répond, tu dois t'en douter, j'adore ça ! Et pour votre histoire j'irais faire un tour si j'ai le temps mais faudrait me dire son nom sinon je vais avoir du mal. Bon je te préviens d'avance qu ela suite mettra beaucoup de temps à arriver, ce chapitre était pour essayer de vous faire patienter. Bon je te remercie pour tout tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur, mais fait gaffe je vais finir par y croire, puis je te fais des gros bisous pour te remercier de ton soutine.

**eilema** : je vais vraiment me faire démolir, alors je m'exscuse, pardon pour tout, je suis une horrible personne, je me déteste moi-même; peux-tu me pardonner maintenant ? En tout cas je te remercies pour ta gentillesse et je te fais des gros bisous et te laisse lire la suite.

**Moi** : Mais faut arrêter je vais vraiment croire tout ces compliments moi, je ne mérite pas tout ça, surtout vu comment je vous fait patienter. Quoi qu'il en soit je te remercie pour ton soutien et je te fais de gros bisous.

**Hell Lyra** : Et dire que tu t'excuse pour mettre du temps à écrire une review, comment me faire sentir coupable, je suis vraiment un horrible auteur. En tout cas ton enthousiasme pour cette fic me fait vraiment plaisir, c'ets tellement agréable d'avoir des lecteurs si gentil qui font tout pour me faire plaisir, ah j'en ai de la chance. Bon pour ce qui est de Draco je suis d'accord avec toi mais le dit pas à Lythanie, je lui est affirmé le contraire pour pas me faire détruire. Bon je vais te laisser aller lire ce chapitre qui j'espère te satifera et je te fais plein de bisous pour te remercier de ta gentillesse.

**Tolk** : Encore des compliments, ah c'est trop, je m'évanouis de bonheur... Bon ça y est je me suis réveillée, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous pouvez être aussi sympa avec moi alors que je mets des plombes à écrire un pauvre chapitre. Je te fais plein de bisous et te dis un grand merci.

**Kinou** : Mais oui je pense à vous et ça me rend coupable, mais j'ai une année très chargée qui m'empêche toute distraction, alors essaye de pas trop m'en vouloir, par pitié. Je te remercie pour ta review et te laisse lire la suite qui j'espère te conviendra. gros bisous.

**Charisma6** : Bonjour mademoiselle le hérisson, par pitié ne me tue pas, je te jure que quand j'aurais finit cette putain d'année de merde, je vous écrirait tout plein de longs chapitres. Et ce compliment, ouah !!!!!!!, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, ça me fait sourire toute la journée, mais comme je le dit je vais finir par le croire. En tout cas ça me va droit au coeur et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant qu'ont pu te plaire les chapitre précédents. Bon alors pour le côté sadique de mes personnages, moi aussi j'adore, mais malheureusement pour toi dans ce chapitre je vais un peu nuancer ça, mais bon ils deviennent pas non plus de grand héros romantiques qui cueillent des fleurs dans les champs rassure toi. Bon je te fais tout plein de bisous et te laisse lire ce chapitre.

**Angelus** : Mais on cherche à me faire prendre la grosse tête, mais je vais résister, en tout cas ça fait vraiment plaisir et moi je m'en fout que ta review soit courte, comme on dit c'est l'intention qui compte, et quand on me laisse de si gentil message d'encouragement et bien moi je suis trop contente, ça me remonte le moral comme c'est pas permis, alors je te fais plein de bisous pour te remercier.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre VI : Une amitié naissante**

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

" C'est de ta faute. "

" Je ne vois pas en quoi Malefoy. "

Le jeune homme pesta dans l'obscurité humide mais étouffante de la cellule où ils étaient enfermés. Ses mains liés lui empêchaient tout mouvement à part la marche, et il avait déjà largement utilisé cette possibilité durant les dernières heures, les dalles déjà usées par les traces de pas avaient subies un peu plus de dégâts. Une fétide odeur d'urine et de transpiration régnait dans la sombre pièce et lui chatouillant le nez désagréablement.

" Tu les as cherché ! Si tu étais resté un minimum civile on aurait pas eu de problème. "

" Je leur ait juste dit ce qui c'était passé. "

" Oui mais annoncer le décès de 39 guerriers à leur chef ça demande un peu plus de tact et pas de la franchise. "

" T'avais qu'à leur parler si t'étais pas content. "

Draco n'en rajouta pas plus car il savait qu'elle avait raison, il n'avait tenu qu'à lui de briser le silence instauré lors de leurs arrivé. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait fait, et elle avait été assez directe, quitte à mettre en rogne leurs hôtes.

C'était quand les guerriers leurs avaient foncés dessus qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser la magie ici. Ils possédaient cependant un atout, les deux anglais maîtrisaient parfaitement les arts martiaux et les guerriers s'étaient vite retrouvés à terre, mais il en arrivait sans cesse et à la fin, le chef qui les observait toujours avait prononcés quelque mots et ils s'étaient retrouvés avec les mains liés. Ils avaient alors découverts que si eux étaient incapable de donner vie au moindre sort, par contre leurs adversaires, ou tout du moins certains, le pouvaient, ce qui s'avérait assez gênant. Ils avaient finit par être endormis par un sort et maintenant ils étaient là, dans cette cellule glauque, sans avoir reçu la moindre explication, d'ailleurs personne ne leur avait vraiment parlé depuis qu'ils avaient transplanés.

Draco espérait avoir bientôt la visite d'un de leurs hôtes pour savoir ce qui les attendaient, il avait horreur d'être ainsi dans le doute. Et il avait horreur de ne pas avoir l'avantage. Il tourna la tête vers sa compagne, celle-ci sifflotait gaiement les yeux fermés. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi détendue ?

" Et toi miss-je-sais-tout que comptes-tu faire pour nous sortir de là ?"

" La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ce surnom c'était dans la bouche de Rogue, tu es vraiment son disciple. "

" Tu seras gentille d'éviter les comparaisons avec un homme acariâtre, qui ne se lave jamais les cheveux et dont la vie sexuelle se résume à celle d'un prêtre. "

" Visiblement il y a des choses que tu ignores sur ce cher Rogue jeune Malefoy. "

" Tu veux dire quoi par là ? "

Mais Circé ne répondit pas, elle se remettait à chantonner, mais plus fort cette fois, sa voix changeait de tons et avec l'écho qui régnait dans la pièce la voix s'amplifiait étrangement, donnant un côté mystique au chant.

" T'as pas bientôt finie de me casser les oreilles ! "

Mais le blond n'obtint pas encore de réponse, son interlocutrice semblait plongée dans une sorte de transe, puis soudain tout s'arrêta, et la cellule tomba dans un profond silence.

" Tadam ! " La voix de la jeune femme brisa le lourd silence qui régnait

" Quoi tadam ? "

Elle tendit ses mains vers lui, ses mains qui n'étaient plus liées et maintenant libre de tout mouvements.

" Mais comment t'as fait ? Aucune magie n'est possible ici ! "

" J'ai simplement utilisé quelques trucs que j'ai appris sur la magie Inca, et comme je l'avais supposé c'est la seule sorte de magie qui puisse fonctionner ici."

" Tu n'étais jamais venu en Amérique du Sud, comment peux-tu connaître des sortilèges inca, qui de plus sont considéré comme perdus par la communauté magique moderne. "

" J'ai rencontré un shaman quand j'étais au Tibet il connaissait la magie Inca et il m'en a appris quelques trucs intéressant. Bon, sinon je te libère que si tu retires ce que tu a émis sur mes qualité vocales. "

L'anglais la regarda abasourdis, quelle âge avait-elle pour jouer à ça. Elle passait à chaque fois d'une joie infantile au monstre sanguinaire, il ne s'expliquait pas ces changements.

" J'attends. " Elle l'observait dans l'obscurité et il devinait son sourire mutin.

" D'accord j'ai dit ça juste pour que tu te taises et parce que tu m'énervais. "

" Et... "

Drago pesta pour la forme et continua : " ...Et tu chantes pas si mal que ça, je dirais même que tu as un jolie brin de voix. "

" Bah, tu vois, quand tu veux tu peux émettre quelques phrases intelligentes et censées, bien qu'il faille quelque peu t'aider. "

Le blond bien que fulminant à cette pique ne dit rien et attendit patiemment qu'elle le délivre. Quand elle eut coupée les cordes elle s'avança près de la porte et commença à chantonner à nouveau.

" D'accord tu es super forte en magie et tu connais plus de trucs que moi, mais tu te complique trop la vie ma belle, pousse toi. "

Hermione intriguée se déplaça pour laisser son compagnon ouvrir la porte à sa manière, celui-ci au lieu d'avancer se recula, puis se lança dans une course folle et percuta la porte violemment avec son épaule, celle-ci s'ébranla furieusement mais ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant.

" Draky mon chou, c'est bien de vouloir me démontrer toute ta virilité dans ce geste stupide, mais avant tu aurais peut-être du prendre en compte le fait que cette porte s'ouvre vers l'intérieur de cette pièce et qu'il existe dans ce sens là un léger décalage au niveau du mur qui la retient, de plus si tu avais fait plus attention, tu aurais remarqué que cette porte fait 10 cm d'épaisseur, alors t'as beau être très fort... Allez laisse faire ceux qui s'y connaissent. "

" Tu m'exaspère, t'es vraiment toujours aussi miss je-sais-tout. Si j'ai dit que j'allais le faire, j'y arriverais, j'ai l'honneur des Malefoy à défendre ! "

" T'inquiètes pas pour ça, ton père a fait tellement de dégâts à ton nom qu'il te reste plus grand chose à défendre. "

" Tais-toi et passe moi une des épingles qui retiennent tes cheveux. "

" Après Malefoy le défonceur de porte, voici le grand, le génial Draco forceur de serrure, pas très digne d'un sorcier tout ça. " Mais amusée Circé lui passa cependant une épingle à cheveux.

Draco se pencha et entreprit quelques mouvements précis et en quelques instant un bruit retentit, annonçant l'ouverture de la porte. Il se releva, ouvrit la porte et fit signe à sa camarade de passer : " Après vous mademoiselle. "

Circé l'observa surprise et passa, elle se retrouva dans un grand couloir peu éclairé par de rares torches au murs, mais le couloir était bordé de portes par contre. Malefoy la suivit et la question qui brûlait aux lèvres de la magicienne s'échappa.

" Mais comment sais-tu faire ça ? "

" Disons que dans le manoir Malefoy il n'y avait que très peu de portes non protégées par des sorts et non fermées à clefs, un jour ,après avoir lu en cachette un livre moldu, j'ai découvert que la manière d'éviter tous ces sortilèges et d'ouvrir cependant les portes était celle du grand Arsène Lupin. J'ai vite appris à maîtriser cette technique qui se révèle fort utile, car elle ne laisse en plus aucune emprunte magique. Bon, on va par où, à gauche ?"

" J'avoue que tu m'épates ! Par contre nous allons aller à droite. "

" Tu sais par où passer ?! "

" Non, j'aime simplement te contredire. "

L'anglaise s'enfonça dans la pénombre du couloir, suivie de près par un jeune homme qui maugréait quelques injures.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, plongea ses mains dans ses poches sortit divers objets à l'utilité plus ou moins prouvée, puis après un téléphone portable, une bougie, un collier anti-puce pour chat, elle extirpa finalement un papier et un crayon de ses poches et se planta face à lui.

" Au fait, tu fais le plan, j'ai horreur de ça, et si on est dans un labyrinthe mieux vaut s'organiser tout de suite. "

" Mais j'aime pas les faire les plans, c'est super chiant. " Draco fit une moue enfantine.

" Et bien il faudra t'en accomoder blondinet, et s'il te plait arrête de geindre, c'est plus de ton âge. "

Puis elle se retourna et reprit la direction des opérations sous les grognements de son camarade.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils déambulaient dans l'obscurité oppressante des couloirs, les cellules bordaient leurs parcours, dans certaines ils trouvaient des cadavres en décomposition attaqués par toutes sortes de bêtes avides de viande morte macérée dans ces pièces où la chaleur régnait. L'air se faisait étouffant et pas une brise ne traversait la pénombre. Circé, toujours devant ouvrit la énième porte, ayant perdue tout espoir de trouver la sortie avant quelques jours. Et bien évidemment cette pièce n'était rien d'autre qu'une autre cellule.

" Ca ressembla beaucoup à un labyrinthe ce truc, je sens qu'on est mal barré. "

" Pour une fois je suis de ton avis Malefoy. Le mieux ce serait de trouver une pièce un peu moins puante que celle-là et un peu plus confortable histoire de se reposer, de plus je commence à avoir la dalle. "

" Il y avait bien celle qu'on a vu il y a à peine 5 minute, tu sais une assez grande avec un lit, une cellule de luxe quoi. "

" Ah, exact, je m'en rappelais plus. On dirait presque que tu peux être utile, méfie toi un jour je vais te trouver indispensable. "

Draco accusa la réplique acerbe et lui lança un regard noir, qui ne lui fit visiblement aucun effet. Puis décidant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'abaisser au niveau de cette succube il se dirigea vers la cellule dont il lui avait parlé.

Arrivé dans la pièce il alluma les torches disposées dans la pièce, ce qui lui permit de mieux observer l'intérieur. Il y avait d'un côté une table avec trois chaises et derrière une armoire contenant visiblement quelques couvertures et un peu de vaisselle. De l'autre côté de la pièce trouvait un grand lit qui n'était étrangement pas si poussiéreux que ça. Une petite porte était cachée dans un coin sombre, il s'approcha et découvrit avec surprise des toilettes et un évier.

" Bon ça devrait aller à sa majesté pour cette nuit, je sais ma belle que t'es habituée à un peu plus de confort, mais va falloir t'en passer. "

" Tu sais de nous deux c'est toi le plus attaché à son confort, en digne héritier des Malefoy. "

Visiblement ce n'était pas une chose à dire à Draco, car il se dirigea le visage déformé par la colère vers elle, il la poussa vers le mur brusquement, lui retint les poignets, puis pencha son visage sur le sien, si près qu'elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. 

" Tu seras aimable de ne pas me comparer à ce que j'appelle mon père. "

Ses yeux reflétait une colère qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'ici, elle commençait même à en avoir un peu peur. Il dut visiblement le remarquer car il la relâcha d'un geste brusque et sortit dans le couloir pour se calmer. Elle passa une main sur ses poignets endorli, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une remarque acerbe, mais elle se retint, visiblement le sorcier était toujours habité d'une fureur peu commune et se retenait de la laisser l'envahir. Pour une fois elle décida de le laisser tranquille comprenant qu'il y avait sûrement un quelque chose qui le faisait souffrir. Bizarrement elle se sentit un peu plus proche de lui, elle aussi devait contenir quotidiennement la fureur qui l'habitait.

Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, sortit deux assiettes, des couverts et des verres. Elle alla les laver dans l'évier de la petite pièce, puis revint les poser sur la table. Elle entreprit alors de revisiter ses poches sans fond et en sortit du pain, deux salades moldues emballées et une demi bouteille de vin rouge

" Malefoy vient, j'ai de quoi te calmer. "

L'interpellé entra pour savoir de quelle manière elle allait encore le ridiculiser et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit la table mise, la salade versée dans les assiettes et des verres emplis de vin, des chandelles illuminant le tout.

" Je sais que c'est pas terrible comme repas, mais j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord, allez assied toi, on fait pas attendre les dames comme ça. "

L'anglais lui adressa un faible sourire pour la remercier et prit place face à elle, il trinqua avec elle et commença à manger. Le repas se fit en silence, mais la tension avait baissé et une paisible atmosphère s'installait.

" Alors tu trouvait ça comment pour une salade moldue ? "

" Pas trop mauvais, mais bon je crois qu'on avait vraiment besoin de manger quelque chose. On fait quoi maintenant ? "

" Et bien je te propose de décider demain d'un plan d'action, une nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien, mais avant, j'ai quelque chose pour nous remettre d'aplomb, ce que les moldus ont fait de mieux : Vodka ! "

Elle sortit de ses poches sans fond une bouteille dudit alcool avec un grand sourire, face à un Draco qui visiblement avait retrouvé sa forme et arborait un grand sourire. Elle versa le liquide transparent dans les verres et après avoir trinqué ils le burent cul-sec.

" Pour prouver mon attachement aux moldus, et en bonne fille de moldus, il ne me manque plus qu'une chose, mon péché, ma drogue : la cigarette ! "

L'anglaise sortit un paquet et un briquet et les déposa sur la table. Elle porta une cigarette à sa bouche, l'alluma et rejeta une bouffée de fumée avec un plaisir apparent.

" On te croirait au bord de l'orgasme, ma chère amie. "

" Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne m'étais pas intoxiqué avec ce tabac, ce goudron, ce monoxyde de carbone et toutes ces autres choses si dangereuses. "

" Masochiste. "

" Totalement, entièrement. Mais tu peux te servir, si tu en a envie. "

" Pas de refus. "

Le blond s'alluma lui aussi une cigarette pendant que Circé sortait un bol de l'armoire pour faire cendrier. Puis ils se servirent un autre verre, puis encore un autre, suivit d'un autre, qui fut accompagné d'un autre, et comme on dit jamais cinq sans six, Circé remplit de nouveau les verres.

Au bout d'un moment, quand ils étaient à la moitié de la seconde bouteille, ils commencèrent à être un peu éméché et éclatait de rire toutes les minutes pour rien du tout. Ils se racontaient toutes leurs aventures et riaient à la moindre phrase.

" ...et c'est là que je l'ai frappé, et j'ai finit par lui piquer le talisman, fallait voir la tête qu'il faisait quand il s'est réveillé ligoté. " Ils repartirent dans un éclat de rire sans aucune raison. " Dis Dray j'ai une question. "

" Une c'est tout, moi je pensais qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus qui se bousculaient dans ta petite tête. " Son interlocutrice prit un air faussement vexé et ils repartirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

" Non, mais arrête, essaye d'être sérieux. "

" D'accord je suis sérieux, vas-y que veux-tu me demander, comment je fais pour être aussi beau ? D'où me vient cet intelligence hors du commun ? "

Circé esquissa un sourire, remplit de nouveau leur verre, puis se lança après avoir avalé le liquide corrosif.

" En fait, je voulais juste te demander des nouvelles d'Harry. " Sa voix s'était adoucie, prenant le ton d'une enfant prise en faute.

Draco à cette question faillit s'étouffer avec la vodka qu'il avalait, il reposa son verre et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

" Mais, j'en ai aucune idée, j'en sais pas plus que toi. "

" Dray, me prend pas pour une débile, je sais très bien que tu fais partie de l'ordre du Phénix, je sais depuis longtemps que tu joues le rôle d'un espion, comme ce cher Séverus, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je te balancerait pas, sinon ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Je veux juste des nouvelles d'Harry. "

" Et même si c'était vrai, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir balancé à Voldemort, c'est illogique étant donné que tu es son bras droit. "

" Mon cher Malefoy, crois-tu vraiment que si j'étais tellement soumise à Tom, Harry serait encore vivant, je supposes que tu as remarqué que je fais de lui ce que je veux, et que je suis aussi puissante que lui voir plus, sans me vanter bien entendu. "

" Mais pourquoi rester à ses côtés à ce moment là. "

" Parce qu'il m'a tendu la main quand j'en avais vraiment besoin et que j'ai une liberté que je n'aurais pas si j'étais à vos côtés, et puis je ne suis pas sûre que Harry et Ron m'accueillerait les bras grands ouverts après ce qui c'est passé. "

" Tu rigoles, tu connais bien mieux Potter et Weasley que moi, et pourtant je peux te dire qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour te faire changer de côté, ils t'aiment, et même si Weasley te ferait la gueule pour la forme, il te pardonnerait sans problème, il a toujours le béguin pour toi je crois. "

" Ta réponse vient de me démontrer que j'avais raison donc je réitère ma question : comment va Harry ? "

Draco devint rouge, se rendant compte que sous l'effet de l'alcool il s'était trahi, il regarda son interlocutrice, mais celle-ci visiblement pensait réellement ce qu'elle avait dit et voulait juste savoir comment allait son ancien ami. Il finit par se décider à lui répondre, de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à cacher maintenant.

" Et bien il est un peu fatigué et se renferme sur lui jour après jour, il a très mal pris le fait que je lui ait avoué que tu étais le bras droit de Voldie, il s'en veut personnellement, il dit qu'il t'a laissé tombé et que tout est sa faute. Weasley lui ne décolère pas, c'est sa manière de montrer sa tristesse, tu le connais certainement mieux que moi. "

La magicienne esquissa un faible sourire et son regard se perdit sur le mur, toute à ses pensée, elle avait une petite lueur de tristesse dans son regard que le blond ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle resta bien plusieurs minutes perdue ainsi, ses souvenirs défilant. Son camarade l'observait, elle avait un visage si différent, elle paraissait lasse, elle qui donnait toujours l'impression d'être pleine de vie, elle semblait prête à lâcher prise.

" Et Ginny, Harry s'est toujours pas décidé à sortir avec elle ? "

" Et bien elle fait tout pour lui remonter le moral, et fait même certains sous-entendus qui ont le mérite d'être clair, mais Potter vit dans sa bulle. Il doit être persuadé que rester chaste est la seule manière de battre Voldemort, alors que laisser aller certaines pulsions l'aiderait à aller mieux. "

" Pauvre Ginny, elle en a bien du courage, si j'étais avec eux, j'aurais résolu l'affaire en le poussant dans ses bras. "

" Circé, il ne tient qu'à toi de nous rejoindre, tu seras accueillie avec joie, tu sais, ils me demandent ce que tu deviens, d'ailleurs Weasley a beaucoup de mal à croire que tu es ma version en féminin, il ne cesse de répéter que ce n'est pas possible. Alors ça m'arrangerait que tu viennes lui prouver le contraire. "

" Ca fait un moment que j'y pense mais je suis pas décidée, je crois que j'ai peur. "

" Va falloir que tu décide, enfin, c'est pas pour te bouger, mais l'épée qu'on est censé trouver, j'ai pour mission de la ramener à Potter, et personnellement j'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, je commence à te respecter et tu dois bien être une des seules personne que j'estime, donc mon rêve ce n'est pas de me battre contre toi. "

" Cette épée c'est vrai... A vrai dire je comptais la récupérer pour moi, c'est ce que je fais, le plus souvent dans mes missions pour Tom, je lui ramène des trucs sans intérêts et garde ceux qui m'intéresse pour moi. Mais là j'arrive pas à décider si je dois vous la refiler, ça veut dire la fin de Tom, et la fin de la vie telle que je la connais, je sais pas si je suis prête. J'ai trop pris l'habitude d'agir seule, de n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne. J'aime bien ne vivre que pour moi-même, et Ron et Harry ne me connaissent plus, ils ne savent pas quelle égoïste je suis, eux qui sont des modèles de vertus. "

" Si c'est ce qui te tracasse, tu devrais éviter, je mène presque la même vie que toi en faisant partie de l'ordre en même temps, et j'arrive à supporter ces saintes-nitouches, avec du mal, mais je les supportes. "

" Pauvre Draky-chou personne ne te comprends, même plus de Pansy pour te défendre et te dire combien tu es beau et supérieur, quelle vie difficile... "

" Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi à me reparler de cette gourde, sache que je n'avais pas le choix, la preuve, maintenant je ne lui adresse plus la parole. "

" En fait, elle et Goyle ensemble ça doit pas être du joli, elle doit le mener par le bout du nez, non ? "

" Si, mais ce qui me dégoûte le plus c'est d'imaginer leur futurs enfants, faudrait les stériliser, c'est pas permis de les laisser avoir une progéniture. "

Les deux visages se tordirent, une grimace de dégoût face à l'image des futurs enfants du couple. Puis ils se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire qui dura une dizaine de minutes.

" Tu sais moi je pensais que Crabbe et Goyle étaient ensemble quand j'étais encore à Poudlard, à les voir tout le temps collé comme ça, et il faut dire que ça me dégoûtait à un point inimaginable. "

" J'aurais jamais imaginé que la sage Hermione ait pu avoir ce genre de pensée, tu m'étonne. Mais beurk ! C'est vrai en plus qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas, si ça se trouve Goyle a épousé Parkinson seulement pour cacher sa liaison avec Crabbe. "

" Mais c'est fort possible ça. Quelle horreur, t'imagines qu'ils fassent un truc à trois ? "

Il repartirent dans un fou rire et recommencèrent à se moquer de leurs anciens camarades jusqu'à ce que la troisième bouteille de vodka soient finie, et ils décidèrent de se coucher. Ils installèrent les couvertures mais avant de se coucher Circé tendit un flacon à l'anglais.

" Potion anti-gueule de bois, de ma propre invention, elle est super efficace, et si on veut avoir les idées claires demain je crois que c'est indispensable. "

" C'est pas de refus. "

ils burent la potion et s'installèrent face à face dans le lit, continuant à discuter de tout ou rien, ayant totalement oublié leurs différents. Ils se découvraient des idées communes, un même esprit acerbe.

" Draco, j'ai une proposition, si on arrêtait toutes nos prises de tête et nos jeux de séduction pour devenir amis, des amants j'en ai autant que je veux, mais des amis aucun. "

" Ca me tente beaucoup, mais avant ça, il faut que je te rende quelque chose. "Une étrange lumière prédatrice s'était allumé dans ses yeux.

" De quoi tu parles, tu vas presque me faire peur. "

" Je veux juste m'acquitter d'une dette avant de faire ce pacte d'amitié avec toi, je veux te faire une chose qu'un ami ne fait pas. " Il laissa glisser sa main le long du corps de la jeune femme.

" Draky-chou tu fais quoi, on avait dit que c'était finit ça. "

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'installa au-dessus de ses hanches.

" Tais-toi et profite. Tu m'as fait prendre mon pied dans cette cascade et je n'aime pas laisser des dettes comme celle-là traîner, et puis je crois que tu as besoin de ça pour te détendre, et c'est pas comme si il y avait une boite avec de beau moldu pour assouvir tes fantasmes, alors laisse toi aller, c'est juste pour toi, pour que tu ailles mieux. " Sa voix s'était faite douce comme jamais il ne l'avait été avec quelqu'un.

La sorcière restée muette, ne sachant quoi faire, décida qu'elle ne pouvait lutter contre cette lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son camarade, et puis il avait raison, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tout à l'heure l'avait quelque peu rendue nerveuse et anxieuse. Et puis comment résister à un Draco qui ne voulait que lui faire plaisir.

Le blond sentant la jeune femme se détendre commença à laisser courir ses mains sur son corps. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour enlever le débardeur qui le gênait. Brisant le contact visuel qu'ils avaient il laissa sa bouche atteindre la nuque de sa camarade, dévorant la peau couleur d'albâtre, sa langue laissant des traces brûlantes. Il atteint bientôt un bout de tissu qui le gênait dans sa progression, il poussa un grognement qui fit rire sa victime. Il s'empressa d'ôter cet obstacle et sa bouche retrouva la douceur de la peau, sa langue commença à jouer avec un téton tandis qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de l'autre, jouant ainsi avec les sens de sa compagne, qui poussa de légers gémissements. 

Amusé il releva la tête pour poser se lèvres sur celle de la brune, bientôt leurs langues se lancèrent dans un combat passionné, mais avec une tendresse qui leur était peu commune. Puis le blond reprit sa tâche et sa bouche se dirigea vers le nombril de sa proie, torturant la peau si sensible à cet endroit. Puis un élastique de pantalon vint ralentir sa descente, jouant avec il passa ses mains dessous et caressa les fesses de sa camarade tout en embrassant son nombril accentuant ainsi les gémissements qu'elle poussait.

Puis ses mains passèrent devant effleurant l'endroit si sensible de la jeune sorcière, mais ne s'y attardant pas, ce qui lui valut quelques bruits de protestation, il retourna à l'élastique du pantalon pour le faire glisser, prenant tout son temps pour effleurer les longues jambes de sa compagne. Puis quand le pantalon fut partit, ses lèvres remontèrent doucement le long de ces jambes, se rapprochant avec une lenteur toute étudiée d'un endroit critique. Quand il arriva au niveau du string de la jeune femme il déposa un léger baiser sur le devant , augmentant le volume sonore des gémissements qui accompagnaient ses actes. Il se releva dans un bruit de protestation et pencha ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Circé.

" Tu es sûre que tu veux que je continue ? " un sourire moqueur s'affichait sur ses lèvres

" Sale allumeur, bien sûr que je veux que tu continues n'espère pas t'en tirer comme ça. " De sa voix essoufflé Circé le défia.

" Si c'est ton souhait alors... "

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tandis que ses mains ôtait la seule barrière de tissu que portait encore la sorcière. Puis alors que ses lèvres redécouvrait sa poitrine ses mains descendirent plus bas, frôlant avec une lascivité insupportable l'entrejambe de Circé. Comme celle-ci commençait à s'énerver, le blond consentit à descendre ses lèvres et embrassa avec douceur l'intimité de la jeune femme, tandis que ses main se posaient sur ses fesses et les agrippaient. Enfin il laissa sa langue commencer à jouer avec les sens de la sorcière, la faisant crier de plaisir. Elle continua de gémir de plus en plus fort alors que l'anglais s'activait avec ardeur à sa tâche, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus bruyante. Bientôt elle cria " Dray " toute à sa jouissance.

Le jeune sorcier se releva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune toujours sous le choc.

" Alors ça va mieux ? "

Circé le dévisagea, avec un sourire carnassier, puis elle posa sa main sur l'entrejambe du blond.

" Je vois que toi aussi ça t'a mit dans bel état. "

Puis sa main fit glisser la fermeture éclair pour mieux sentir l'excitation du jeune sorcier, et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle découvrit que sous le cuir il n'y avait pas d'autre tissu. Elle fit glisser rapidement le pantalon, puis voyant que son camarade voulait lui dire quelque chose elle l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche

" T'inquiètes pas je ne considérerais pas ça comme une dette, d'ailleurs tout ce que je vais faire c'est te soulager, c'est le geste d'une amie. "

Elle étouffa la réponse du blond avec un baiser, tandis que sa main entamait un va et vient pour libérer le sorcier de sa tension. Celui-ci gémissait entre ses lèvres et quand enfin il se libéra, son cri se perdit dans la bouche de sa compagne.

Circé éloigna sa tête et sonda les yeux gris encore remplis des traces du plaisir.

" Alors, amis maintenant ? "

" Amis. " 

" Mais mon cher Dray, que ça ne se reproduise plus, et je suis sérieuse, je tiens à toi plus qu'à mes amants alors plus ce genre de choses entre nous. ".

" Pas de problème Circé, et je prends ça comme un compliment que tu tienne à moi, comme je le dis si souvent, je sais que je suis beau. "

" Mais mon dieu, faites le taire, il est insupportable ! "

Ils continuèrent ainsi à se chamailler gentiment pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que mort de fatigue ils s'abandonnent aux bras de Morphée.

Mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience le blond posa une question qui le hantait.

" Circé, alors, si on est amis, ça veut dire que tu vas te joindre à l'ordre du Phénix ?

" Je sais pas, laisse moi réfléchir à la question et en attendant dors. "

Draco esquissa un sourire et se laissa aller à la fatigue qui gagnait son corps.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Une ombre glissa à travers les arbres, imperceptible pour des yeux non prévenus, elle courait, cherchant à fuir un invisible danger. Fatiguée par sa course, elle s'arrêta un court instant pour reprendre haleine. Elle ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps elle courait, mais ça lui semblait une éternité. Elle continua son chemin en marchant cette fois, cependant elle conservait une certaine vitesse. Ses yeux ne cessaient de scruter le paysage à la recherche d'un signe, d'un bruit pour lui prouver qu'elle ne sombrait pas dans la folie que ce danger qu'elle fuyait était bien réel. Son esprit était embrumé, comme si quelque drogue altérait sa perception. Un bruit de feuille morte qui craque, elle tourna vivement la tête, essayant vainement de déceler la source de ce bruit, mais déjà le silence s'était refait oppressant.

Un vent cinglant pénétra entre les arbres et souleva ses cheveux déjà bien mal coiffés. Sa peau frissonna au contact du souffle glacial. Le bruit des feuilles mortes craquants repris, signalant la présence d'une autre personne. Mais sans interruption cette fois. Son regard se teinta de peur, elle ne savait plus où aller, le piège s'était refermé sur elle. Tout était perdu. Mais elle ne se cacherait pas, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à procurer ce plaisir à son invisible poursuiveur. Elle se planta debout, en attente de la suite, de la fin, sa fin, plus précisément. Puis elle rit, d'un rire nerveux peut-être, mais il avait une consonance diabolique et il aurait effrayé n'importe quelle créature vivante.

" Circé ! "

La jeune sorcière se réveilla en sursaut, son coeur battait à une vitesse folle. Quand elle émergea enfin de son rêve elle prit conscience qu'elle était dans les bras de Draco, celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux, comme s'il tentait de la calmer. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à la sortir de ce cauchemar, et surtout il était la première personne à s'être rendu compte qu'elle était plongée dans ce cauchemar.

" Circé, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu t'es mise à gémir, ton pouls s'accélérait et puis ce rire, tu m'as vraiment fait peur. On aurait dit que tu devenais folle c'était bizarre. "

" C'était rien, un mauvais rêve, des choses que je préférerais avoir oublié. " Sa voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle tremblait un peu pourtant.

" Bon je vais pas insister, mais quand tu voudras m'en parler tu sais que je serais là. "

" T'es vraiment un Draky-chou, toi. Allez rendors toi maintenant, si j'ai besoin d'un gentil chevalier sur un cavalier blanc pour me sauver je te réveillerais t'inquiètes pas. "

L'anglais fit quelques grimaces pour la forme puis se décida à lâcher sa camarade et se rallongea. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Circé le regarda en souriant, puis elle se leva, elle savait que maintenant il lui serait impossible de se rendormir, alors autant mettre ce temps à profit pour chercher une solution pour les sortir de là.

Elle se rhabilla, chercha dans ses poches et en sortit un carnet usé dont les pages étaient remplies d'une fine écriture. Elle alla s'installer à la table, sortit son paquet de cigarette et entreprit d'étudier son carnet tout en allumant un de ces bâtons cancérigène qui lui procurait un réconfort absolu.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Le blond s'étira baillant fortement, sa main balaya à sa droite, à la recherche d'un corps, mais les draps de ce côté était froid. Il ouvrit les yeux, un peu paniqué, et son regard parcourue la pièce. Il fut rassuré quand il vit une charmante brune à la table qui lisait un vieux carnet fatigué. Il se leva s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers sa camarade qui n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il s'était réveillée.

Quelque peu vexé, qu'elle ne le remarque pas il s'installa face à elle à la table et l'observa attentivement. Ses longs cheveux couleur de jais étaient tressés mais des mèches retombaient sur son visage, ses yeux bruns brillaient, elle étaient visiblement passionnée par sa lecture. Il se rappela qu'elle ressemblait souvent à ça quand elle travaillait avant dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, enfin les cheveux n'avaient pas cette couleur et n'étaient pas lisse, mais il sentait toujours cette intelligence et cette curiosité. Il se souvenait qu'elle devait être avec lui une des élèves les plus assidue, et souvent quand il voulait emprunter un livre il découvrait qu'elle l'avait déjà pris. Pour une sang-de-bourbe elle l'avait toujours étonné, mais bien sûr il ne lui l'avait jamais avoué, il était bien trop fière, et puis il avait été conditionné pour la détester.

" Alors petit rat de bibliothèque, qu'as-tu trouvé dans ce carnet qui a l'air passionnant. "

La jeune sorcière daigna enfin prendre conscience de sa présence et leva la tête. Elle l'oberva pendant un long moment, sans chercher à lui répondre.

" Bon, écoute je sais que je suis beau mais je t'ai posé une question, alors si tu pouvais me répondre ça m'arrangerait. "

Les yeux chocolat plongèrent dans les yeux aciers de son interlocuteur, une lueur d'amusement et de défi se reflétant dedans.

" Mon cher Malefoy, sache que je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu es beau, c'est une vision des choses que je trouve quelque peu narcissique de ta part. De plus si je te regardais c'était plutôt pour essayer de définir si tu ressemblais plus à une fouine ou à une belette. Et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que la forme d'une fouine bondissante te convenait parfaitement bien, et je pense que je retenterais un de ces jours de te redonner cette forme qui te sied si bien. "

Le jeune sorcier ne se rappelait que trop bien de l'épisode où il avait été transformé en fouine, c'était encore un souvenir désagréable, et il avait en horreur qu'on le lui rappelle, mais là pour une fois, ça le fit plutôt rire qu'autre chose.

" Oh tu devrais te montrer plus reconnaissante envers moi, après tout c'est moi qui t'es permit d'avoir des dent d'une taille normale, mais bon je te rassure tu as toujours cette petite tête de castor malgré tout. "

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas une dispute sérieuse. Ils appréciaient d'avoir quelqu'un qui avait un répondant égal au leur, il s'agissait d'un jeu pour eux.

" Bon alors as-tu trouvé des choses intéressante ? "

" Je dirais même qu'on a l'impression que ce carnet à été écrit pour nous, il propose plein de formules qui peuvent nous être utiles. "

" C'est à dire ? "

" Et bien j'ai trouvé plusieurs formules pour faire sauter les serrures, des trucs sympa pour contrer les ennemis, des sorts plutôt intéressant pour torturer... "

" Circé, la torture n'est pas dans le cas présent quelque chose susceptible de nous aider. "

" Rabat-joie ! Mais j'ai surtout trouvé un sort pour nous indiquer la sortie d'un labyrinthe, c'est pas beau tout ça ? "

" Mais c'est que je vais finir moi aussi par te trouver indispensable. "

La brune réagit d'une manière totalement inattendue et lui tira la langue. Ce qui surprit quelque peu son aristocratique ami, habitué à des manières un peu plus digne.

" Je ne rajouterais rien ma chère, tu es tellement bas que je ne peux même pas te descendre plus. Bon fait ton sort qu'on sorte de cette chose super glauque. "

" Mais c'est que notre noble Malefoy n'est pas habitué à la crasse, pauvre chéri. Pour la formule je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, tu devras juste me tenir les main et m'apporter un peu de ta force, je me charge de prononcer la formule. "

" D'accord. "

Ils se prirent les mains comme s'il s'apprêtaient à danser, fermèrent les yeux, puis se concentrant tous les deux la jeune fille entama l'incantation dans une langue étrange, Draco sentit petit à petit une bulle d'aura les encercler, et en effet une grande boule rose pâle les entourait et la voix de la sorcière se faisait de plus en plus forte. Le blond commença à sentir de grands frissons le parcourir, une force magique en lui se réveillait. Il finit par se laisser glisser par la voix de sa camarade, leurs forces s'unirent et la boule augmenta, augmenta, jusqu'à éclater et une minuscule boule lumineuse rose pâle apparut au milieu d'eux. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et la découvrirent.

" Merci Dray. Bon, cette boule que tu vois doit nous guider dans les couloirs et nous emmener à la porte de sortie. "

" C'est pas mal comme truc, mais beaucoup de mal pour pas grand chose. "

" Ils ne savaient pas encore bien canaliser leur magie à cette époque, ce qui explique toutes ces démonstrations grandiloquentes pour pas grand chose, et puis il fallait épater le paysan. "

La boule lumineuse se dirigeant vers la porte ils s'empressèrent de la suivre. Et ils recommencèrent à parcourir les sombres couloirs mais cette fois-ci ils discutaient en suivant une bulle lumineuse. En une nuit ils avaient réussi à mettre leurs différents de côté et arrivaient maintenant à s'apprécier à leur juste valeur. L'alcool leur avait permis de discuter, bien qu'ils aient tous les deux gardés enfouis en eux leurs plus grandes craintes, ces expériences qui avaient fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, ces souffrances que nuls ne connaissaient. Ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient, deux jeunes enfants avec un poids énormes sur eux, un poids qui les avaient empêché de grandir comme n'importe qui,.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

" Bon je suppose que ça doit être la sortie vu qu'elle bouge plus. "

" Quelle perspicacité, je n'en attendais pas moins de celle décrite comme la plus grande sorcière d'Angleterre. " Le fin visage du blond afficha son fameux petit rictus supérieur.

" Dit le maniéré, au lieu de parler inutilement, tu voudrais pas plutôt te mettre en position de combat pendant que je prononce la formule pour ouvrir cette putain de porte, on va sûrement avoir un comité d'accueil derrière. "

" A vos ordres votre grandeur. "

" Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu reconnais enfin ma grande supériorité. "

Le sorcier se plaça derrière la porte, près à contrer toute attaque, et sa camarade commença à réciter le sort, cette fois-ci elle fut entourée d'une boule orangée, qui finie elle aussi par éclater, alors que la porte faisait un bruit particulier indiquant qu'elle s'était ouverte.

Circé se positionna tout de suite pour commencer le combat, prête à en découdre avec de puissants adversaires. Mais personne ne vint, ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, mais la porte ne bougea pas.

" C'est bizarre que personne ne vienne, ça pue le mauvais plan ça. "

" D'accord avec toi blondinet, reste en position je vais ouvrir la porte. "

La brune saisit la poignée et poussa la porte, toujours aucune réaction, aucun bruit, puis se décidant elle s'avança dans la pièce lumineuse qui se trouvait derrière la porte, Draco la suivit en restant sur ses gardes. Mais personne n'était dans la pièce, ils échangèrent un regard, mais une voix puissante, amplifiée magiquement brisa le silence.

" Vous venez de réussir la deuxième épreuve, nous vous prions de bien vouloir patienter quelques instants que le comité d'accueil viennent vous chercher pour vous donner les instructions pour la troisième épreuve. "

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Ahhhhhhhhhh ça y est finit, j'ai crut que j'allais jamais y arriver. Bon faut encore que je le relise, mais il y aura sûrement encore des fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison surtout car je vais pas avoir le temps de tout relire bien. Ce chapitre me plaît moyennement, mais bon, j'ai pas le temps de le reprendre, alors désolée si vous le trouvez moins bien.

En parlant des fautes s'il y avait un lecteur intéressé pour corriger mes chapitres (bien que le prochain n'arrivera pas avant mai), car je pense qu'il doit rester des erreurs, et bien qu'il se signale, car on voit pas toujours ses propres fautes, et puis parfois ma formulation n'est pas terrible.

Bon et bien merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici, mais si vous êtes aussi courageux, vous pouvez bien être assez courageux pour me laisser une petite review, ça serait très gentil de faire ça et puis ça me remontrait le moral avant mes exams. Enfin sinon je vous fait tous pleins de gros bisous et je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui vont aussi avoir des exams, ou même des contrôles ou des bacs blanc, ou n'importe quoi d'autre : une épreuve de permis de conduir, des courses à faire, une tranche de pain de mie à griller (v'la que c'est mesneurones qui grillent)... enfin bref, je leur dit M***E (ah la censure de nos jours).


End file.
